Pure Intensions
by PureKathleen
Summary: Kathleen had always been in love with the stories of the imagery worlds that reside inside a book. She believes that the world in a few pages is better than the real one in which she is lives in now. She never excepted to be washed into a world of magic, a King, and a taking lion. The same magical world she heard Eustace, a student she tutors, complain about. The one she wished for
1. Chapter One

Her brown hair was sticking to her face as she skillfully maneuvered her way around the massive crowd on the platform. This was the most stressful part of the day. She always found herself rushing to get on the train when ending a session. Not that there wasn't going to be another train soon after, it was just the faster she got home, the better on her head.

She was able to make her way through the sliding doors with one person entering right in front of her. She had to duck under this person's arm before she got in, causing them to give her a ghastly look. She mouthed an apology and made her way to the middle of the train cart and held on to the top railing.

Once the train began to move, she slowly unhinged her book bag and scrummaged through her supplies. Once she found what she was looking for, she took it out of her bag and waited for the next stop. In less than a minute, she was able to quickly closed her book bag, move to fit the incoming passengers on the train, hold on to the railing once more and began to read.

The novel in the girl's hand was entitled, The Sword and the Stone, a tale of the young King Arthur who had a taste for royalty, magic, and power. This wouldn't be the girl's first read through of the book. It had been her favorite since page one. A longtime wish to have a life like the soon to be King, yet she found herself relating to the Wizard Merlyn more than anyone. A mentor to others as well as a shapeshifter in the face of those he must learn to trust first. The fact that this girl cannot physically turn into someone else is obvious. The fact that she changes internally for others, to see if she could befriend them as who they are as an individual, which usually results in humiliation. And while Merlyn succeeds in any version, she finds herself being left alone once again with only a mask in her hand.

"Kathleen?"

The voice that interrupted the girl's reading had caused her to look up. A woman in a blue coat was holding a piece of paper with purple gloves that happened to matched her burette. The woman looked at her kindly.

"Yes?" the girl asked while holding her place in her book.

"I believe this fell out of your bag," the woman smiled at her. This woman couldn't have been more than three years older than Kathleen herself. Four at the most.

"Oh?" Kathleen paused and noticed her bag had not closed fully from the last stop. "Oh! Thank you. I hadn't realized it." She let go of the railing, but just as she was about to grab the paper, the train reduced its speed suddenly, preparing for its next stop. This caused herself to slightly lose balance and bump into the person behind her. The person used their own body weight to help the younger girl regain her stance and stand upright once more. She turned to apologize to the person behind her but stopped when she saw the uniform.

A soldier.

"Are you all right?" the young man asked. Her voice was caught in her throat that didn't make her answer at first. For a second, she had thought the soldier in front of her was one she knew. As she got a better look at his face, she realized she was sadly mistaken.

She only nodded at the man and swiftly turned her back to the soldier, and used her arm to once again hold onto the railing. She could almost hear the man smile at the mistake of flattery for the embarrassment.

There was a slight chuckle coming from in front of her, "Um," said the woman from before. Kathleen noticed the tint of blush that wasn't there before, coming from behind the blonde strand of the woman's hair. "Your paper," she said with a smile not pointed to Kathleen.

The train began to move again. Kathleen nodded once again and used her free hand to put away her book and reached for the paper. With no disturbance this time, she began to scan her eyes over the paper, not really reading it. It was an assignment for her mathematics class from the previous term. She used her previous works to help tutor the kids who need help in certain school subjects. Today she helped a boy by the name of Toby with homework given to him over the summer holiday. She enjoys helping students learn something new. Her favorite part of the job is when she gets to see the student's face when they finally understood what she was explaining to them. Most don't understand the topic on the first try, but she helps them every way she can.

At the next stop, she moved slightly and noticed the young woman having glanced at the soldier behind her. As passengers entered and exited the train, Kathleen moved once more so that the young woman and herself had switched places. She could see the young lady blush as she realized what Kathleen had done. The lady sent her a small smile and turned to face the young soldier. Kathleen shared the smile in response, then turned back to stare at her paper.

In all honesty, Kathleen had been antsy to move since she realized the man wasn't whom she thought he was. In the current time, England was in the war against the Nazis who invaded Germany. Men, starting at the age of eighteen, were allowed to enlist in His Majesty's Armed Forces to join the war. While it was voluntarily, it was also highly encouraged. Very few people disliked Britain's involvement in the war, and Kathleen was one of those few. Her father and brother had both taken their names to an enlistment center, and once they passed the medical examination and were deemed in "good health", they were thrown in the war. At first, she and her mother would get a letter from her father and brother every fortnight, but now they're lucky to receive one letter every other month. Naturally, her mother and herself would write more than the men in their family had, but there has yet to be a reply from any of them.

It drives her mother and herself worried. It had been almost three months since their last letter, and it had come to the point where if they do receive a letter back, the contents may be too much to bear.

Her brother had been her best friend. He had appreciated and understood all her quirks. Every Christmas, he would go to the local bookshop and buy her any book of her choosing. Even with a four-year age difference, he didn't tease her as much as other siblings would.

Before he left, he would accompany Kathleen to her ballet classes, and take her to walk around the city. It's been so long since she walked with anyone, or even walk at all for leisure. Now she takes the train alone and barely has time to walk around the town to look at all the decorative windows. Her time is spent usually by tutoring, which she does in order to pay for her ballet classes while the rest of it goes to helping her mother at home. As a skilled baker, her mother makes money off of bread and commission. The war hadn't brought in many customers lately, so money is scarce. Kathleen knows that sooner or later, she would have to make a difficult decision on her part.

A few stops later, she arrived at her destination. Oddly enough, it just happens to be the same as the woman and soldier. She walked quickly passed them and headed toward the place she sadly forced herself to visit often. The Enlistment Area at City Hall. She hated entering that place as much as she hated breaking spot sight for a turn. Walking in there was a constant reminder of not knowing where in the world half of her family was. Yet that is the very reason why she enters there every week. There is a post-service where the letters of the soldiers are sent before they reached the Cambridge postal service. Kathleen goes there because if there ever was bad news, she would rather have herself read it first and break the news to her mother, rather than have a stranger drop by with the same envelope at their doorstep then leave immediately after.

The Enlistment area was walking distance from her station. She stood before the hedges and took a deep breath. Nothing felt different from any other day she stood before the intimidating brick walkway to the Hall, but something about today, in general, felt off to Kathleen. The feeling didn't feel bad in a way, it felt more like something was arriving. She just didn't know what.

"Kathleen!"

A female voice had made the girl jump. Walking towards her was a girl a few ages younger than herself. She had light brown hair tied neatly with a blue ribbon as a headband. She was carrying a bag of fruit on her right forearm while holding a basket of groceries with her two hands. She immediately recognized her from one of her students, but not as one she was tutoring. The young girl was the cousin of one.

"Lucy Pevensie," Kathleen said with a smile, "How are you?"

"I'm great! And yourself?" Lucy asked with a bright smile.

"I'm good. I just ended another session with a student." Kathleen said as she held up her book bag to show Lucy.

Lucy chuckled, "I always found it funny how you refer to them as your 'students' when you're almost the same age. Edmund does it too, but he mainly says 'kids'."

Kathleen's cheeked twitched up slightly, "To be honest, I don't know what else to call them, they're not necessarily children," she raised an eyebrow, "Well, not all of them." She turned back to Lucy to see her fight a smile. She looked at Lucy's groceries than at the emptiness behind her. "Where is Edmund anyway? Doesn't he usually help you with the groceries?"

Lucy pressed her lips together and turned around, as if searching for something, or more likely someone, "Yes," she said exasperated, "but it seemed he's run off somewhere," she had a small smile and looked at the brick walkway, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Kathleen only nodded. It wasn't too long ago when she noticed the Pevensie children in the Scrubb home. At first, she thought they were only visiting relatives, but from the... colorful complaints of her student, Eustace Clarence Scrubb, they were cousins who were staying at the Scrubb house until they receive a letter to return home or until the War was over. Whichever one was first, according to him.

"Well," Kathleen said thoughtfully, "I just have to check in the postal service really quickly," she paused for a second looking towards the building. "How about when I'm done, I can help you search for your brother?" When she turned back to face Lucy, she could see that she was already getting ready to deny the help, but Kathleen spoke again, "It will only take five minutes at the most. Maybe even three. I'll be in and out before you even know it."

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together, "Are you sure?" She hugged her box of groceries closer to her, "I wouldn't want to worry your mother."

Kathleen looked at her softly. Being in the Scrubb home two times a week had made her speak to the Pevensie children only on a few occasions. Usually, its Lucy offering water or asking if she would like to stay over for dinner. The first time she offered, Kathleen said yes and this ended up with Eustace claiming that if she did stay over for dinner, that his parents would have to pay her by the hour. Kathleen may be a tutor, but as a human being, it was hard for her to deny good food. But her job did come first, so she tried to take back the acceptance, but it was too late, seeing that she had already said yes and Lucy was not taking no for an answer.

While preparing for dinner, Kathleen could see how mature the Pevensie children were for their age. Well, more so Lucy than Edmund. He seemed to enjoy giving faces when he thought no one was looking. He would do it to everyone besides Lucy and herself. Although, it is absolutely possible that he continued to make faces to her while she wasn't looking.

The dinner that Mrs. Scrubb and Lucy had prepared was a broth of vegetables and sausage. The vegetables were hand grown from their garden which was done by the green thumb of Mrs. Scrubb. The talk started off small, beginning with interests and hobbies, Of course, this was all directed to the new dinner guest of the home.

Very rarely had Kathleen been the focus of attention. She didn't know how to react. She began by answering the questions rather simply.

"So, Kathleen, besides tutoring young children, is there anything that you do?" Mr. Scrubb asked, not looking up from his newspaper. Before she could answer, Eustace threw a small fit thinking that he was the only student she tutored. His mother would scold him and Kathleen would calmly sit in her seat and waited for the scolding to finish. Then Edmund would make a face at Eustace.

She allowed them to finish before answering, "Ballet and reading, sir."

"Reading? How lovely!" Lucy said happily. "Edmund and I love to read stories. Do you have a favorite genre?"

Kathleen looked to Lucy, "Yes. It's fiction, mostly."

Again, Eustace made a complaint about her choice of words, his mother would scold him, Edmund made a face, then Lucy would ask Kathleen another question. It was like this for most of the night until Lucy asked about her father. She let it slip how she hadn't heard from her father or brother as often as her mother and herself would like. She even told them the amount of weariness and pressure that had begun to weigh on her mother. The face she must have shown off her own worry began to show, because they were mirrored her look; except for Eustace and his father, whom Kathleen couldn't see his face anyway, even if she tried.

But she knew that he was paying attention, because a voice rose from behind the paper, "That is the price of war, my darling," Mr. Scrubb said, "One day it's bright," he turned the page of his paper," and the next is dark."

She didn't know what to say or how to respond. The look that everyone had said that he or she knew it was the sad truth. She, of course, knew it too, but that didn't mean she would have to be happy about it.

She used the napkin on her lap to clean her mouth and said, "Yes, well," she began to stand, "I think my mother is getting worried as we speak so, I'll be about to make my way home." She grabbed her bowl and made her way to the sink. Behind her, she could hear a chair screech slightly.

"Let us walk you to the station. It's already late as it is." She was pretty sure that voice belonged to Edmund.

She smiled towards the sink. She was taken back by the gesture, solely on the fact that no one has offered to walk her before, besides her brother. Even so, her home was walking distance from the Scrubb's. At that time, she didn't think that Edmund knew that her house was a few minutes away.

She turned around but realized that she must have been quiet for too long because Edmund was directly behind her. She was so startled that the bowl she was still holding crashed into his chest, spilling the left-over broth all over his shirt.

That was the first and only time she stayed over for dinner.

Kathleen smiled at Lucy with the groceries and brought herself back from the memory. "Don't worry, it won't take long."

Lucy seemed reluctant at first but then nodded. "All right. It'd it be faster anyway." Kathleen smiled and nodded before going inside the building. She had been into this building so many times, it is as if her legs moved before her brain could tell her to.

She quickly made her way to the back, passing the young men of age. The ones who wanted to Enlist. Walking past them always made her have a pang in her chest. Those men will either see their family once again or never again. That's the price of war.

She held her book bag strap with sweaty hands as she made her way to the postal section of the Hall. It had come to the point where the man behind the counter had recognized her. She stood dead still when they had made eye contact. She felt her breath get stuck in her throat but found a way to release it when the man shook his head and raised both his hands.

No mail.

A bittersweet feeling had come over her. She simply gave the man a small smile, nodded and turned away. She wiped her hands on her coat but stopped once again. She crossed her arms and took a few steps forward, not knowing if what she was seeing was true.

It was Edmund Pevensie, in City Hall. But he isn't checking for mail or even looking for Lucy. Yet, it seemed as if he found where he needed to be.

And that was in the line of the Enlistment for the War.


	2. Chapter Two

Kathleen couldn't believe her eyes. Yet at the same time, she could.

While tutoring Eustace, one of his overly shared complaints of his cousins was of their love of a country called Narnia. From the second-hand storytelling, it seems as through Edmund and Lucy were once Kings and Queens of the so-called land. That they were friends with talking animals, fauns, and a Prince. Even though Eustace had made it seem that his cousins had gone insane, one thing had stood out to Kathleen, and those were the details. They were always the same. If it was truly a lie, details would change with every telling, or not be shared at all, yet not with Narnia. Kathleen could sometimes hear Edmund and Lucy speak of it when she was with Eustace. They would speak how they miss their friends and adventures. And Aslan.

Whenever she heard the Pevensie's first speak that name, she had a sense of warmth, as though she was reading in front of a warm fire on a winter's day.

Edmund had not seen Kathleen, he was staring straight and the back of the man's head that stood in front of him. He seemed very determined. Kathleen knew that Edmund was not of age yet and has not got the proper papers of Enlistment. That must mean he was going to use his uncle's document papers as his own, and if he gets caught, well Kathleen would rather not think about. She would also rather not think about Edmund in the War. The very thought made her stomach squirm.

She noticed that it was his turn up next. She squeezed her bag strap tightly as she had an idea. She rocked on her feet back and forth before speed walking to the door, hoping that Edmund had yet to have seen her. The unfortunate fact was that Edmund had seen the girl walking quickly, and grew slowly suspicious, but he not given a chance to give her a second thought, or figure out who she was, his turn was up next.

Meanwhile, Kathleen darted her eyes around the courtyard for Lucy. Once spotting she jogged quickly to her. Lucy, seeing the concern on her face was about to ask her if everything was all right, but Kathleen didn't give her a chance to speak. "I found him. Edmund," speaking made her realized how little she was able to breathe, "He's in line for Enlistment."

Lucy's eyes widen and sighed, "Again?" She shook her head calmly had her way to the building, leaving Kathleen in shock. Again?

She watched Lucy go up the stairs and quickly caught up to her, "Wait," she said as soon as she was at the young girl's side. "Could you possibly, not tell him that it was me who spotted him? I wouldn't want to give him another reason to dislike me." She gave her a pleading smile.

Ever since the soup incident, he never really spoke to her. He would make an effort beforehand, but since she ruined his shirt with vegetables and broth, she noticed the efforts stop. Then again, she would find a way to excuse herself out of the house before she could actually see him. She thought that maybe the shirt belonged to his brother or even his father. She thought that he hated her for messing up something that could have been sentimental to him. So naturally, she figured that if Edmund found out that she was the one who ratted him out to his sister, he would find another reason to hate her. That hurt her more than she likes to admit. She now just admired Edmund from afar, and even though tutoring Eustace was mentally draining, his home became her favorite studying sessions of the week. She had never talked to Edmund alone as much as she talked to Lucy. Mostly was just awkward smiles when they see each other, but Kathleen likes to dream that he gives her the same shy glances that she gives him. Yet sadly, why would a supposed King fall for a dreamer?

Lucy's eyes went wide, "Oh no! Edmund doesn-" but Kathleen cut her right off.

"Please, just let me do it the next time I see you." Kathleen practically begged.

Lucy smiled and nodded, "All right, until the next time."

Kathleen let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Thank you!" She went in to hug Lucy but then was stopped by the box of groceries between them. They smiled and laughed lightly. She apologized and said goodbye to Lucy and gave a mental good-luck. She walked by the wall of the building, slowing down when she saw the young woman and solider from the train, talking softly to each other by a brick pillar. The young woman noticed Kathleen and seemed as shocked as she did. The soldier turned around and had the same look.

"Are you following us?" he asked with a laugh.

"I was about to ask the same thing." said the woman with a warm smile.

Kathleen gave a kind smile, "As I recall, I left the station before you did."

"Indeed, you did." said the soldier in realization.

"What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking." said the woman politely.

Kathleen stood a little straighter, "Oh, I was just, waiting on a letter. Yourself?" said a little too quickly.

The young woman shared a sad smile, "I was just getting information on my next location. I'm a nurse for our men who are thinking of Enlisting. My shift is actually going to start soon."

Kathleen nodded absently as she heard a male voice echoing behind her.

"'Squirt?' He barely had two years on me."

"Right," said Kathleen, turning back slightly, looking for the voice. Once she found it, she snapped her head back to the young nurse and solider. "I actually have to get going as well. I'll see you later." Without another word, Kathleen hastily made her way away from City Hall and straight home.

One thing that made living in England so likable was that everything was so close together. Everything was either a short walk, bus, or train ride away. Normally, Kathleen would walk with no problem, but seeing as she would have to walk past Lucy and Edmund, she decided that that particular day would be perfect for the bus. When she got to the bakery, she noticed her mother on the counter, reading one of the many cookbooks they kept upstairs.

When she saw walk in the doors, she looked surprised, "You're here early, sweetheart. Everything all right?" she said looking back at her cookbook.

"Yeah, I just decided to take the bus today."

Her mother took off her glasses and look at Kathleen. "Honey, you know we can't afford to take those everywhere. Only when we really need it."

Kathleen nodded and put away her bookbag in the back of the shop, avoiding her mother's gaze. "I know mum. It was only this once. Promise." She looked around the hangers in the back, searching for her apron.

"Katie," her mother said in a warning tone.

Kathleen stopped searching for a second and sighed. She left the back of the store and returned to the front. "I promise mum, it was a one-time thing."

Her mother put her glasses back on, raised an eyebrow in a playful way and turned back to her cookbook once more. "Speaking of which," her mother said from the front desk, "there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Her voice was slow and careful like she was getting ready to strip off a band-aid.

Kathleen went to the back again. She knew what her mother wanted to talk about. She probably knew before her mother did. She pretended that she didn't hear her and resumed her search. The band-aid will have to stay on for a little longer.

Her mother sighed and continued to read through the cookbook.

Once Kathleen had finally found what she was looking for, she went to the kitchen counter and began to take out a pan and ingredients for her favorite recipe. Her mother heard the noise and made her way to find her daughter organizing supplies for what seemed to be for an apple pie.

She began to laugh, "All right sweetheart, what did you do?"

Kathleen didn't take her eyes away from her cooking pan. "Nothing bad," she said as she began to put her hair in a bun. After she was positive all her hair was out of her face, she went to the sink and began to wash her hands with her mother in tow. Her mother just stared at her until her daughter finally gave in. "I just-" she huffed, "I may have stopped Eustace's cousin from Enlisting on the way back from my session with Toby." She waited for a response when she didn't hear any, she turned to her mother to find her in thought.

"Was he the handsome one that lives with the one that always is complaining?" she said seriously.

"Mum!" Kathleen shouted accusingly.

"What?" she said innocently, "Is that the one or not? I was just asking."

Kathleen could feel the smile growing on her lips, but she held it at bay. "Most likely."

"And you're going to bake him apple pie to apologize?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he'll forgive you with a pie?"

"I can hope."

"Are you ever going to actually talk to him without there being another person in the room?"

Kathleen shook her head, "Probably not."

Her mother screwed her lips to one side then asked if Kathleen would like to be left alone so she could bake in solidarity. Kathleen flashed a wide grin to her mother. Her mother smiled and left her daughter in the kitchen alone but only for a second. She retraced her steps and looked back at her daughter. "Anything from the post?"

Kathleen lifted her drooping head up to her mum. "No. Nothing yet," she could see her mum start to be discouraged once again, "But that's a good thing! It means that they're well." She gave her mother an encouraging smile, "Both of them!"

Her mother gave her a forced smile and went back to the front of the store. Most times, Kathleen has been the one to lift up her mother's spirits, but with each passing day and with no news of her brother or father, it had got for difficult for her mother. On Kathleen as well, she had to have her mother believe that her hope was still as high as the clouds, but lately, it has been as low as the morning fog.

Kathleen splashed her face with warm water and began her dish. She had been helping her mother in the back with pastries since she could say the word. When she was old enough to understand that heat expands dough, her mother and father taught her everything there was about the kitchen while her brother learned about the money. While her father and brother were still in England, the shop was owned by the family. Not that it isn't now, but it's not easy running a shop with only two people. Kathleen's mother refuses to hire any other employee's, being the fact that they wouldn't be able to pay them. At some points, it seems as though that her mother was training her to take over the bakery. Now, let's not be mistaken, Kathleen loves her parents dearly, but baking is not her passion. Dance is.

Kathleen had been dancing before she had been baking. Her brother would always play music on his bulge horn as she danced. It surprised everyone when they discovered that the three-year-old of the bakery shop had perfect rhythm. Unfortunately, dancing was only allowed as a pass time in the home. The bakery was the first priority.

Her father use to say that it would be more beneficial if she quit her ballet classes and worked those nights in the bakery instead. She had been having this mental battle for weeks now. The two things she kept dear to her heart, fighting for total control. She knew that that was what her mother wanted to discuss about, but Kathleen just couldn't bring herself to talk about. She wasn't ready to leave her passion behind. Not yet.

She had spent another full cooking session thinking. That was one advantage of it, cooking allows Kathleen to think. The better she got at it, the sooner the situation of the day approached. At first, it was three hours to bake a pie and think, but now her thinking time was only one hour and ten minutes.

Another day, another dead end in the head.

She began to box her pie and announced to her that she'll be back shortly. Once they had said their loves and 'see you later' Kathleen thought some more.

 _If I go, stop by and give Mrs. Scrubb the pie, that will give me more than enough time to apologize to Edmund, go over with Eustace the plan for our next session. Go home, make two loaves, then finally, go to rehearsal. Perfect._

When Kathleen found herself at the Scrubb home, she found her palms sweaty again. _Just go in, say hello, and apologize to Edmund, he deserves it._ She took a deep breath and knocked. She didn't have to wait long. A few seconds later, Alberta Scrubb opened the door, slightly surprised.

"Kathleen Lewis! What a surprise! Come in, come in!" she ushered me inside the house, "We're excepting you until the day after next."

Kathleen turned to Alberta, "Yes, I know. I just wanted to give Eustace a heads up on the curriculum. I know he enjoys having a head start." Kathleen put her feet in the third position, with her left leg slightly behind her right. Both feet pointed outwards. "I brought an apple pie. I know it's unfair of me to drop in unannounced." She handed Alberta the pie and offered a small smile which made Alberta smile back.

"Oh, nothing to matter, dear! Go on if you like. Eustace is upstairs."

Kathleen said her thanks and made her way upstairs. She first made her way to Eustace's room out of habit, but soon realized that neither Eustace nor Edmund was there. She knew that Edmund slept there as well due to the cot by the window, and also the rare times Edmund would come in during her and Eustace's sessions was only to grab a book. In the likely event that Edmund was not in his shared room, he would be in Lucy's.

She continued to make her way to the end of the hallway and stopped suddenly when she heard voices.

"What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous." That complainant's voice belonged to Eustace, without a doubt.

"You won't see it from the other side of the door." That voice was Edmunds. She smiled at his quick remark and decided to make herself known.

"Speaking of the other side of the door." Kathleen stood in the doorway of the pure white room.

"Kathleen!" Lucy exclaimed, "You're here!"

Kathleen found herself sighing deeply, "Indeed I am."

"Why?" Eustace said disgustedly. "Don't you have other children to teach."

Kathleen looked at him plainly, "What? I can't visit my favorite student and bring my famous baked apple pie, fresh out of the oven?" She could tell that he couldn't believe her entirely. He simply rolled his eyes and stared unmerciful at the painting.

Kathleen looked at the painting as well, but not before she gave Edmund an awkward smile and nod, in which he returned.

"Edmund, it looks like the water is actually moving," Lucy said dreamily. Taking a few steps into the room, Kathleen had to agree. The artist did a magnificent job.

Kathleen could hear Eustace grumble at her side, "What rubbish," he began, "See? That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairy tales of yours."

Kathleen, who was now standing on the opposite side of the room aimlessly shook her head.

"There once a boy called Eustace, who read books full of facts that were useless," Edmund said as if it was a nursery rhyme. Kathleen couldn't help but smile

"You know Eustace, I'm sure if you gave fiction books a try, there is bound to a be few that you'll enjoy," Kathleen suggested. "I could give you some recommendation. Maybe you'll find a little bit of yourself them." she turned her head to the back to the painting, "I know I did."

Eustace seemed as though he ate something raw, "Ah, come now! This is what I'm talking about! It's people who read fairy tales like yourself, are always the sort who became a hideous burden to people like me," he paused and all Kathleen could do was clenched her teeth together, "who read books of real information."

Kathleen took a deep breath. She'd be lying if she said that Eustace's words didn't hurt, but she had to keep calm because, at the end of the day, he was still one of her students. She was about to calmly confront Eustace to make sure he didn't actually mean that, but Edmund had a different approach.

"'Hideous burden?!'" Edmund began hotly, which made Eustace stand right up from where he was sitting. "I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here." he continued firmly, in a way that Kathleen actually admired. She never has seen anyone confront Eustace of his rude behavior. Not even his parents. Of course, there were times where she wanted to do it herself, but if she did that, then she could find herself without a job. Eustace tried to make a run for the door, but Edmund slammed it shut with his hand. "I have the right mind to tell your father it was you who stole Aunt Alberta's sweets."

Kathleen found herself stepping back towards where Lucy was standing. She found herself wondering if they should do anything, but as she turned to the painting in where Lucy was so transfixed at, she was able to find out why.

The picture of the water was indeed moving. The ship that had been in the background was making its way to the middle ground of the image. And not only that, there was water weeping and wind coming from the frame, as if it was a window having hairline cracks.

It seemed Lucy was just confused as she was. "Edmund," Lucy called to her brother softly, "The painting."

How? Was the only thing that came into her head? The boy's argument was still echoing in the room.

"I found them under your bed," Edmund said as the water's movement became more dramatic. "And you know what?" The ship was now making its way to the foreground of the picture. "I licked every one of them."

Kathleen could now see the individual splashes of each wave.

Eustace retched out, "Ohh! I'm infected with you!"

Kathleen couldn't take it in, "Boys!"

That must have gotten their attention, but yet it could be that the water literally splashing out of the frame and hitting the girls in front, catching everyone by surprise. Soon water began to pour out of the frame, creating its own waterfall.

Eustace began to catch on to the events of the room, "What's going on?"

Kathleen agreed in wanting to know. She began to avidly stare out the water. "But how?" she asked in the open room as she placed her hand in the falling water.

Eustace continued to panic in the back of the room, "... or I'll tell mother!"

As Eustace called out for Alberta, Kathleen looked at the faces of Edmund and Lucy. They both had euphoric look in their eyes and a joyous smile in the lips. She almost believed the possibility that she would never have a chance to go to such a place the two cousins had described when thinking they were alone. The probability of her actually going to this magical world seemed slim, but the calmness and happiness that Edmund and Lucy shared told that her dream was about to come true before her eyes. She was too amazed by what was happening. So much that she didn't hear Eustace claim to smash the painting. Her one chance to enter a world of her dreams.

The two Pevensies and tutor did their best to get the painting out of Eustace's hands. Once it was off the wall, the water began to rush faster. From where she was, most of her head was being silenced by the water coming out. It was difficult to fight while holding one's breath. She didn't know how much water ended up in her lungs, and she rather not think about. As Edmund and Kathleen on side and Lucy on the other, they began to fight with Eustace for the frame. Once the children finally got it off of Eustace's hand, a loud boom came from the frame they once held, forcing them to drop it. In a matter of seconds, the water had reached their waist, and it only raised from there. The water seemed to have a current of its own, causing the children to lose their balance one by one. It seemed where the painting was dropped was the source of the pull. Kathleen's first instinct was to climb on top of the bed for the few inches of elevation and breathing room, but that was easier said than done. She was still coughing from the water that entered her nose as the water was soon at the ceiling of the room. By the next second, all four children were submerged under water.

Though, it wasn't quite simple as a room being completely flooded. Sure, their vision under water wasn't perfect, but Kathleen swears that there were books and chairs floating about from Lucy's room. Some type of light was seen from above where the ceiling would be. The water had calmed down enough to where the children were able to swim up to. The strange thing was that the room was higher than it was before. As Kathleen swam up, she also realized that the objects in Lucy's room had faded away. She tried to swim as fast as she could to the surface, knowing she couldn't hold her breathe for much longer. When she finally broke the face of the water, the first thing she noticed was that she was no longer in Lucy's room. She was in the middle of the ocean. Next was that Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace were there as well.

Not only that, but there was a large ship. And it was coming straight towards them.


	3. Chapter Three

Kathleen is not the most excellent swimmer. She could swim from shore to buoy and back if she needed to, but it's staying afloat in one place had proven to be difficult for her. As she broke the surface, having to stay above the water had proven nothing had changed for her. She immediately swam to one side then another, looking for the others that had once been in the Scrubb house. She heard Edmund calling out to her, telling her to swim faster, a quick glance behind her told her to start swimming for her life.

The ship, the same one from the painting, was coming towards them at an alarming rate. Swimming as fast as she could, she took notice that there was no shore nearby. No buoy for rest or any other signs of land life. Just four children in an open ocean, swimming away from a once painted ship. Kathleen began to wonder how long they would be able to swim before the editable.

"Kathleen!" a voice interrupted her horrid thoughts, "Kathleen! It's okay! We're alright!" It was Edmund's calling back to her. She turned careful and noticed a scuffed man swimming towards.

"You're all right now, miss." he yelled over the water, "You're all right. You're safe in Narnian waters."

Out of instinct, she grabbed on to his shoulder for support. She tried to breathe evenly, but it ended in a coughing fit. She was sure she needed help to keep herself afloat, but she also needed it for support of his words. "'Narnian waters'"? Could she really be in such a place? The place she heard Eustace utter about in annoyance? The place where Edmund and Lucy would reminisce about when they thought no one is listening? The very place she dreamed about going the second she heard of it?

She turned to look for Lucy and her brother. Lucy was already being put next to a sturdy rope, with no sign of struggle, meaning that there some sorta platform below her left. She also saw a young man, older than herself, helping Lucy at her side.

"Come, miss," said the scuffed man, "The sooner we all get on the Dawn Treader, the better on our skin," he said as he encouraged her to swim forward. She did just that but grown in confusion as she heard Eustace wails from behind.

"I want to go back to England! I was to go back to England!" His voice was sharp and could be heard over the splashes in the ocean he was making. Kathleen felt terrible for the poor man who was helping him.

Kathleen reached the waiting side of the ship as Lucy had been pulled up by the set of ropes on the pedestal. She would have been in awe if it hadn't been for the ocean water going up her nose and mouth. She tried to subdue the coughing, but it was harder to hold it in while trying to stay afloat.

Edmund must have seen her struggling, because once the pedestal came back to the water, he yelled out, "She's up next!" This caused her to turn to him. If the details were indeed all true, then as a King of Narnia, shouldn't he go up first? Also, in all fairness, he did reach the pedestal before she did.

Kathleen turned to the awaiting platform then back at Edmund, "Together." she said in a difficult attempt to not swallow any more water than she already has. Edmund had turned up to the ship than back at Kathleen and nodded.

With the help with the men in the water, who were mostly helping Kathleen, the two sixteen-year-olds were standing by each other on the narrow platform.

"You may want to hold on with both hands, miss." said the man that was helping Edmund. Out of fear of losing balance, she put her feet with the heels touching and toes pointed out. Edmund had one hand on each side of the rope while Kathleen put both of hers on the side she was on, closest to the ship.

"Well, how safe is- Woah!" before Kathleen could finish, Edmund and herself were pulled out of the water and pulled to the side of the deck. Two men with hooks pulled on the rope and helped the two off the platform. The moment Kathleen stepped on deck, she let out a few more coughs, then it was as if all her focus went to her sight. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw Edmund treat the man who helped Lucy as if he was an old friend, and perhaps he was.

The craftsmanship of the ship was beautiful. The redwood that held the it together was polished and fine. The mast that blew in the wind was rich purple with a crest of lions placed on the center.

Then there was the crew. Not only were their humans, but there were fauns, dwarfs, and even minotaur's. This was it. This is proabaly what she was feeling abiut earlier. As if something was arriving. She never thought it would be her. The more Kathleen kept turning her in try to gather the environment around her, the more she felt like she would snap her neck and she almost did when she heard screaming coming from behind her.

It seemed that Eustace had finally been brought of the deck of the ship, but he looked as though he was fighting with a creature above him. "Don't touch me!" he screamed. "Get that thing off me!"

Kathleen jogged and leaned down at his level to try and calm him down. As predicted, it was to no avail. Eustace continued to squirm as he shoved the creature off him. It was then Kathleen discovered that it was a mouse. It was larger than the average pest in Cambridge, but none the less, Eustace and Kathleen were the only ones who seemed concerned.

Eustace began to choke out the water from his lungs. When Kathleen started to rub his back, he was startled, but widen his eyes when he realized who it was. He then pointed furiously to where he had thrown the mouse. "That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" he shouted in her face.

Now Kathleen figured that this was most likely not the case. In all the instances where she heard of Narnia, there has never been a case where there had been anything bad. That was one of the reasons she wanted to see Narnia for herself. It didn't seem like a place where nothing bad could happen.

She was about to try and calm down Eustace again, but someone else beat her to it, and that someone was what Eustace described as the "rat thing."

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir." the rat said as if it was obvious.

The Scrubb and Lewis children widened their eyes and quickly stood up. Kathleen had never been more surprised in her life.

Eustace turned to Kathleen and pointed again, "It talked!" Eustace began to stutter, "Did you see..." he turned to Kathleen and she just nodded, lost for words. "anyone one just hear that? It- It just talked!"

"He always talks," said the man who helped get Kathleen out of the water.

The man who stood next to Edmund had his arms crossed looked over at the two children who still stood in shock, "Actually, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." the older man said, causing the ship's men to laugh.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, Your Highness," the mouse teased back, "I promise you, I will not say it."

Kathleen stood there gob stopped. She had a difficult time processing the conversation in front of her. She was almost one hundred percent certain that the man next to Edmund was the Prince-now-King she heard them talk about. And here he was, talking back to a mouse and vice versa.

Meanwhile, Eustace began to shout, "Don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!"

Prank? Surely Eustace couldn't believe all this was just some elaborate way to prank him, did he? Kathleen stole a quick glaze at Edmund, who seemed as annoyed as she was while in her tutoring session. Normally, Kathleen wouldn't put it past Edmund to do such a thing in order to get a reaction out of his cousin, but this was to far planned out.

Eustace continued to shout at the crew member's using terms that they likely didn't understand. This caused them to chuckle, upsetting Eustace even further. He was on the verge of tears and hastily walked past Kathleen and the crew. "I demand to know!" he shouted at some of the crew, who just seemed to be amused, "Just were in the blazes am I?"

And unfortunately for Eustace, he did get his answer, just not from whom he expected it to be from. "You're on the Dawn Treader," said one of the minotaur's, "the fastest ship in Narnia's navy." And with that, Eustace fainted, causing an uproar of laughter from the crew.

Kathleen would have caught him, but the giant black furred creature standing a few feet in front of her made her stare in awe. The minotaur looked at Kathleen then to the supposed King who was walking towards them. "Was it something I said?" he asked.

The young man huffed a laugh and asked the minotaur to see to him. The minotaur obeyed and chuckled softly once he saw the sight of Eustace on the floor.

Kathleen replayed the events in her head and grin madly.

If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

"Men," the young man's voice rose about the crew. He climbed a quarter of the stairs that were on the other side of the ship. He turned to face his crew, "Behold our castaways. Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant," Kathleen's mouth dropped in a smile at the titles as he continued, "High King and Queen of Narnia."

At this moment, everyone else on the ship took a knee. She could perfectly see Edmund and Lucy taking their titles in as if hearing them was a beautiful memory. They look on their faces told that they were more than happy, and Kathleen could believe it.

When Edmund and Lucy saw Kathleen standing above the crowd, struck with awe, they became somewhat bashful. Kathleen let a small laugh and shrugged her shoulders and threw her arms out energetically as if saying "why not". She bowed her head and took one knee as the rest of the crew. She could hear the Pevensie children laugh as well.

The crew and Kathleen rose from their knee. Most of the crew went up the greet Edmund and Lucy while the others went back to work on the ship. Kathleen stood by, not wanting to disrupt their happiness, and stared at the ocean surrounding them. How was it that not even ten minutes ago, they were in Lucy's room in Cambridge and now they stood on a ship in another world? The idea is impossible, and yet, here they were.

Kathleen hugged herself as the wind blew against her soaked dress. She noticed how drenched she truly was. The wind didn't help in the sense of the fast sailing ship. The cold air hit her face, but choose to ignore.

"Kathleen," Lucy's cautiously called her over. She used one hand to wipe her face from the water dripping from her hair and meet Lucy halfway, along with her brother and friend in tow. "Kathleen, this is Caspian." Caspian nodded and reached out his hand, "He's our friend, as well as the King of Narnia."

Kathleen pressed her lips together as her eyes widen. She bowed her head as he took her hand. She put her foot in an over retire position, which was one foot out and her back foot crossed behind her, extended slight, "Your Majesty."

She could hear him chuckle, "There is no need for that. You may simply call me Caspian."

Kathleen rose up from her position, taken back by his words. "As you wish." She smiled and crossed her arms tightly around herself, feeling the wind once more.

"You know," Edmund said grabbing her attention, "you're taking all this surprisingly well."

Kathleen looked at her feet, hiding her smile, then rose her head to the recently confirmed royals. "This is just like the novels I've read. Kings and Queen of a distant land, with talking animals and mythical creatures. It's all just..." she trailed looking once again at the entirety of the ship, not really knowing the right words to say.

Edmund grinned, "Impossible to believe?"

"Unimaginable?" Lucy said while wiping her face with the towel wrapped around her.

Kathleen shook her head, "Absolutely brilliant." she said, causing the other's to raise an eyebrow, "This is everything I've dreamed it could be." She gave a sigh, followed by a small shudder from the wind.

"Are you cold?" asked Caspian.

Before she could respond, Edmund took off his towel and offered it to Kathleen, "Here," he said, "take mine."

Kathleen hugged herself tighter, "Are you sure." she said looking at the towel in Edmunds' hand, "Won't you be cold yourself?"

He scoffed slightly and walked to Kathleen wrapping the towel around her shoulder, "I think I'll be fine for a while." He said while looking at Caspian.

Caspian nodded, "Of course," he said while looking around at his crew, "I sure a few of the crew will have some clothing to spare."

Kathleen hugged the towel around her tight, using her grip to wipe the water that her hair was dripping on to her face. She also used the towel to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks. When she left the bakery earlier that morning, she let her hair loose. She was starting to regret it, feeling her wet hair stick to the back of her dress.

Caspian motioned for the younger children to follow him. He was leading them up the stairs that he announced the arrival of the "castaways".

"Kathleen," he asked while walking up the stairs. Kathleen almost didn't hear him from walking behind him and Lucy. "How is it that you know Edmund and Lucy?"

Kathleen took a second to answer, "Well," she began, "I tutor their cousin, Eustace." Now, she really just wanted to say that she was friends with the Pevensie, but it seemed an unfair title if Ed and Lucy didn't see her like that. Since she barely talks to them and usually only say a hello when they pass each other in the hall. Those were nothing more than small conversations. She saw that the Caspian was in thought as if putting together pieces in a puzzle. "The boy who fainted."

He stopped at the doorway of the room. He turned at look at Kathleen in full seriousness, "May Aslan have mercy on your soul."

As they walked in the new room, Kathleen felt somewhat defendant. "He's not that bad. He's a good person when he's reading, or trying to figure out a set of equations."

She knew that those words weren't a compelling argument for the boy that wasn't there but still believe it wholeheartedly. She was trying to think of another reason for the spoiled boy, but Edmund had walked by her and spoke, "So only when he's not talking."

Kathleen was about to say something, but knowing that it would only prove Edmund right, she closed her mouth, making the three around her laugh.

"All right," Caspian said in a chuckle, "Lucy and Kathleen can stay up here and dry while Edmund and I ask if any crew members for spare clothes."

Everyone nodded with a plan. Once the boys were out of the room, Kathleen used that towel that Edmund had given her to dry her hair as much as she can. She noticed Lucy was doing the same thing. They took off their shoes and socks and put them by the window of the room. It looked like a bedroom with a fireplace and cupboards. Kathleen saw the youngest Pevensie wearing a grin.

Kathleen couldn't help herself, "You seem happy to be here."

Lucy laughed, "It's a little obvious, isn't it.

Kathleen nodded. She pressed her lips together as she had a thought. "Lucy," she said while looking at the flooring of the room, "Won't your Aunt and my mother worry about where we went off to.

Lucy continued to dry herself off with the towel, "Not really," she said as she dried her feet, "time works differently here in Narnia."

Kathleen squinted at Lucy, "How so?"

Lucy began to tell the instances on the other two times her siblings and herself entered the world of Narnia. In those instances, when they returned, it was as though no time past at all. Even when they stayed in Narnia for fifteen years, no time had changed in our world. But as one year past between the first and second adventure, over one thousand years had passed in Narnia. Now, over a year had passed in their world while only three had passed in Narnia. Time works strangely in Narnia.

Kathleen could see a small frown on Lucy as she shared some of her adventures with her siblings in the first few years that they were in Narnia. When Edmund and herself had already been through at every age as they were now. Kathleen didn't know if she should ask Lucy to stop or keep going with her storytelling, but thankfully Caspian and Edmund had knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lucy said, squinting when she heard her voice crack slight.

The boys had entered the room, each holding an arm full of clothes.

"These might be a little big," Caspian said, "We tried to find clothing that didn't fall at your knees." Caspian had bought his clothes to Lucy as Edmund bought his to Kathleen. She noticed they both had towels around their necks.

"We didn't know your measurement," Edmund while passing the clothes to Kathleen, "These are the best we could do."

Kathleen took the clothes from his arm and examined the off-white shirt they provided along with the others articles. There was a navy blue pair of trousers as well and a dark red vest that was slightly more eccentric in design. She was positive it was the same style as to what the rest of the crew had, but it had a design on the front that she didn't see them wear. In Edmund's other hand, there was a leather brown belt with boots to match. She smiled at the loose top in her hand. "It's perfect."

Edmund smiled and Caspian spoke up, "Right then," he went over and put a hand over Edmund's shoulder, "how about we get you some dry clothes as well and not have you drip all over my ship."

"Right," Ed said in a chuckle. Together, the boys went off, leaving the girls once again.

As Kathleen gathered her new clothes altogether, she could see Lucy giving a knowing smile. "Your brother seems truly are happy to be here, as well."

Lucy set her clothes on the chair opposite of Kathleen. "Something like that."


	4. Chapter Four

Kathleen never knew how comfortable sailors trousers could be. Once she was positive that she had dried off completely, she changed into her new clothes with a bit of confidence. The shirt and vest had enough room where she can move with ease and yet didn't have to worry about it falling off the shoulder. The trousers were slightly tight, enough at the point where she didn't need the belt. Lucy insisted, due to it being uniform to the crew. Though Kathleen noticed Lucy making faces at herself while looking through a mirror. Kathleen asked what was the matter, and the answer made her laugh.

"What do you mean? I don't believe it's suppose to be flattering. It's men's clothing."

Lucy groaned at her response. "That's not the point!" she said as she used one of her hands to tighten the back of her vest. "I'm a Queen. I'm supposed to look presentable to the people."

Kathleen screwed her lips, "The whole ship saw you dripping wet from the unplanned swim," she laughed lightly, "I don't think they care if their Queen's vest is tapered or not."

Lucy just let another groan. Lucy was already in her full change of clothing. She was waiting on Kathleen to finish braiding her hair. Kathleen figured if she was going to be on a ship for who knows how long, it would be better to have her hair out of her face. At the moment, she was in the process of putting it on the side of her shoulder. Lucy had thought the same and had put her hair in a low side ponytail.

Once Kathleen had finished, she began to tie the braided piece of leather around the middle of her hair as Edmund called out. "Ready Lu? Kathleen?"

Lucy left out a heavy sighed and turned to Kathleen who said that she'll be right behind her. While Lucy stomped out of the room and made her way down the stairs, Kathleen slowly walked out behind her, she could hear Caspian teasing Lucy, earning a smack on the shoulder. The boys laughed.

"Where's Kathleen?" Edmund asked, once his laughter died down.

"Right here," Kathleen called. She stood on top of the steps, finishing the tie on her hair. Once she was satisfied, she walked down the steps, "Sorry." she said sheepishly, "I don't trust my self to multi-task." Once she reached the bottom of the steps, her she felt the ship rock and lost her footing. The front of her newly borrowed boots hit the end of the last step, causing her to stumble slightly. She held on the edge of the railing and straightened herself up, wiping the palm of her hands on her pants as she regained her footing.

"First time on a ship, I take it?" Caspian asked.

Kathleen sunk her neck in her shoulders, "Unfortunately."

Caspian laughed again and took the lead to the door between the stairs as the rest followed behind him. "Come on, you'll get used to it," he said in a chuckle.

Kathleen shared a look with Edmund of her embarrassment, which made her bite her lip in an attempt not to smile. She saw that Edmund looking at her before she was looking at him. She was almost positive that they were both sharing a memory involving a soup and soaked shirt. This boy will be the end of her.

Caspian had led them into a room that seemed to be slightly grander than the room where Lucy and Kathleen were once in. The first thing Kathleen had noticed were the paintings on the walls on the room. They didn't cover every inch of the room, but it did take a good portion of one wall in particular. Kathleen stood right in front of the doors, standing in awe once again. Edmund stood right behind her, guiding her gently so he could close the door behind them. She could hear Lucy whisper at the golden relief image of a lion. She saw the younger girl pet it softly.

Kathleen had managed to move her legs to the side with Lucy and admired the craftsmanship. She took notice of the painted images behind Caspian. She carefully walked closer, not entirely trusting paintings at that second. The painting was of four people, assuming some type of royals, riding horseback in a yellow forest. Each figure had a crown placed on top of their heads. One figure was in bigger scale than the others. He had blonde hair with a golden crown, and in a frame on his own. He seemed to be a small distanced away from the other three that were trailing behind him. One was a man with dark hair and a silver crown, as the other two were women, with features a little harder to describe. Kathleen could feel a presence walking on the side of her.

Edmund had come to see the painting, of what he knew was a small chapter of the story of his siblings and himself. The light from the large windows behind him had cast a shadow the side of his face that Kathleen was standing next to, making Edmund look as through a painful memory had taken up his mind. He had turned quickly away from it, causing Kathleen to quickly look to the painting once again. She could hear Lucy's voice of happiness upon seeing something that belonged to her older sister's. It added the older girl's anxious thoughts. Apparently, it was Lucy's sister's bow and arrows, but there was more than that.

"My healing cordial! And dagger." Lucy said as she walked towards Caspian. Kathleen turned to see the current King presenting the Valiant Queen a wooden box with the interior of blue silk. The contents were just as Lucy said. On one side was a cordial placed inside a leather pouch and belt, while on the other side was a dagger in its sheath. The dagger is what got Kathleen's attention.

In the times she had heard the Pevensie describe Narnia, she had never heard of an instance where Lucy, a younger child then, would have need of a dagger.

She saw Lucy grab for it but then stopped her self in front of Caspian. "Oh. May I?" she asked.

Caspian gestured the box towards Lucy with one hand, "Of course," he said with a smile, "It's yours." Kathleen tried to get more of a view by standing on her toes, in a pointe, as Lucy handled her weapons. She stopped trying to see when she heard Edmund speak up.

"Peter's sword."

Kathleen dropped back on her feet. A sword? Why would the eldest Pevensie need a sword? Lucy had said how her siblings were all in Narnia in the previous times they mysteriously traveled there. She would sometimes eavesdrop while in the Scrubb house to listen to Edmund and Lucy talk about the wonderful place. In those moments, she would hear them speak of their older siblings. The ones who would write to them regularly. Those days, Kathleen would get a pang of jealousy. It would be too hard to hear sometimes, but she would make herself to believe that her own brother was receiving the letters that her mother and herself were sending. Kathleen would pretend that he knew everything that she had written, including her listening's of the amazing and beautiful world of Narnia.

The young Lewis child would sit at the end of the doorway of Lucy's room, just to the point where she knew she couldn't cast a shadow, but far enough were whispers could still be heard. There were times when listening to Lucy and Edmund talk about Peter and Susan would make herself want nothing more than to cry, remembering that her brother wasn't with there with her. She would almost want to end those sessions with Eustace early, though she could never bring herself to do so.

Caspian walked to the cabinet next to the door they came through just moments ago. Kathleen took his place next to Lucy as she saw her put on her belt around her waist. Kathleen wondered if Lucy put the belt that high to give her the tapered look she wanted. She turned to quietly watch the exchange between Caspian and Edmund.

If she hadn't known any better, she would say that all of Lucy, Edmund, and Caspian were part of one family. Not only had they had slightly similar features, such as their hair and complexation, but they also may have been related in the way they interact with each other. Bantering, yet still knowing how to make each other laugh. Kathleen's thoughts began to shift to her brother again. She wondered if he would enjoy such a place. Often times, when Jacob was still at home, Kathleen would read to her older brother, and he would actually listen. He would ask about the outrageous laws and rules in order for a fantasy novel to stay consistent. Most times she would tell him to bugger off because she would try to read on to see what would happen next in the story, and at those times he would press on because that's what brothers do.

"Here," Caspian said while holding the sheath of the sword to Edmund, "Hold it if you wish."

"No, no," Edmund opposed, "It's yours." He looked at the sword again then to Caspian. "Peter gave it to you." Kathleen could almost make out the sadness in his eyes.

Kathleen watched Caspian take a step backward to the cabinet that was next to Lucy and herself. He opened it with his free hand and tossed an object to a surprised Edmund while saying, "I did save this for you, though."

In Edmunds' hand, was a torch. Having seen him shine it in his face made it clear that it worked, making Kathleen give out a small giggle as Edmund said thanks. She saw Lucy still struggling with the belt then turned to Edmund again. He put the torch facing up and placed it between the belt he had and his body. Kathleen pondered at the window and thought about the time gap that was from Lucy and Edmund's second visit to now. Lucy had said that the first time gap was over three thousand years in Narnia while they only experienced one, but now it was over a year in their world, and three in the Narnian world. She could just hear her brother in the back of her mind question the lack of consistant time gaps.

She hummed to herself in thought, which turned to be louder than she intended because Caspian reminded everyone of their first-time Narnia visitor that was in the room. "So, Kathleen, do the clothes fit you all right?"

Being taken away from her timely thoughts, Kathleen inhaled sharply. "Yes, they do, actually." She motioned to her trousers, "I would like to thank the one who let me borrow them."

"I would lead you to the sailor the moment I get a chance." The older man said while putting his sheath on his belt.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked the other girl in the room.

Kathleen hadn't noticed her mouth scrunch up when Caspian turned away. She didn't know how to act around him, or any other Narnian. She read about these kinds of people in books, but this was different. These people were real and were right in front of her. Just because one character in a book acted one way, doesn't mean someone with the same name will act the same way. She had to watch the Narnian's from a distance, see what was appropriate and what wasn't. On goes the mask. That wasn't the only thing on her mind. She was still perplexed by the fact that in technicality, Lucy and Edmund as older than a fraction of the shipmates on the Dawn Treader. She knew she couldn't really voice her curiosity for fear of seeing Edmund or Lucy upset. Though, not very good at thinking of a different topic then the one in her head, Kathleen directed her focus on the painting that intrigued her earlier.

"Oh," she said in a pitch, "I was just thinking of the paintings." She motioned to the one behind Lucy and herself. Saying it out loud, she realized that the painting was of four figures. One of the men had dark hair, much like the sixteen-year-old in the room.

Lucy turned to the painting and smiled, "Yes, I remember this day."

Kathleen tensed her shoulders, "So, it is you. And your siblings."

"Yes," Edmund said as he walked to sister, "This is the day we first went back."

Silence. Kathleen curiosity would sometimes be the doom of her. She would just have a need to know something, but not always for the art of knowing, but to get the facts. For the want of getting the fullest of information. That was one of the reasons she became a tutor. Hoping not only to help others but maybe to see if there was another person, a child even, who shares the same want as she did. That is also why reading is a pleasure for her. A world with different possibilities must have someone who thinks or acts like her. Right?

Kathleen saw how the two siblings Pevensie's were reacting to a painting of a memory, she thought of a way to go around a possible negative memory.

"If you didn't go back that first time," she said carefully, "is it possible you wouldn't have met Caspian?"

The two siblings turned to her then to each other. Lucy gave a sad smile as Edmund spoke up, "In a way, I suppose you're right."

Kathleen turned to Caspian, hoping to find a smile in his face formed by the detour of the first question. To her relief, he was. Looking back at the two siblings, Kathleen let out a breath saying, "Silver lining," the same time there was a knock a the door.

Caspian didn't hesitate in letting whoever was a the door, in. It was a man. Tall and built with a bald head. He wore a vest similar to Lucy's and herself, but with a shall-coat over his uniform. There was no smile as he entered, but his domineer was not intimidating. It told of cleverness and shared a wise soul. An aura of respect surrounded him. Kathleen guesses who we were before Caspian introduced.

"Ah, yes." Caspian walked to the older man. "Edmund, Lucy. Kathleen. This is Drinian. He's is the Captian upon the Dawn Treader."

Drinian simple nodded. "Your Majesty, I would think that our newest arrivals would like a tour of the ship."

Caspian smiled and put his hand on Drinian's shoulder. "Great minds think alike, my friend." He turned to the children. "Come, there is much to discuss."

The children followed Caspian as Drinian trailed behind. The King had led them to the decks of the ship, as well as the ports and quarters. The sailors slept next to the port, which was where the sailors rowed the ship to keep it in the right direction. The sleeping quarters were told by the many hammocks lined between the pillars. Some of the men, which Kathleen assumed sailed at night, were fast asleep, making the children keep their distance. Mumbling came from one of the swaying hammocks. A faun was making his way with a tray in hand. The mumbling was becoming clearer.

"Mothe... m... mother?"

It was Eustace, without a doubt. He had begun to toss and turn. The shock of current events may have worn off, but now a new challenge arises. Seasickness.

"Mother?" The could hear Eustace ask. Lucy had made her way towards her cousin.

Kathleen could hear the conversation between them, and she was able to see Lucy drop a few droplets from her cordial into Eustace's mouth.

Kathleen shook her head, "Poor boy."

"He'll get over it, eventually," Edmund said in a grimace, probably thinking of the dreadful moment the healing cordial would take full effect. He turned to Kathleen, "How come you're not sick?"

She continued to look at the delirious boy. "I could ask you two the same question. Have you been on a ship like this before?"

He watched Lucy make her way towards them, "Something like that. It's complicated. It's not exactly our first time on a ship."

 _So I've guessed..._

Caspian led them up to the map room above deck. Himself and Drinian cleared a table and unrolled a black and white map of Narnia. The outlines were simple, yet that was the only simple thing about it. The mountain ranges were made in a soft brown color and showed detailed by shadowing and use of various sizes. The landmarks were in a beautiful font while the cities were drawn in, stacked on top of each other, making it seem as though they were on the foothill of the mountains. As for the ocean, other than the drawings of an isolated mermaid and sea monster, it was wide and blank. Islands were placed next to the mainland, but nothing more. About two third's of the map was just the plain ocean.

Kathleen's eyes were glued on the map as the others spoke.

"Since you left, the Giants of the North surrendered unconditionally," Caspian said as he pointed to the Northern land on the map. He moved his hand to the middle-West side of the map. "Then we defeated the Calormen armies in the Great Desert." He looked at the Pevensie children. "There's peace all across Narnia."

"Peace?" Edmund said in surprise.

"In just three years." Caspian leaned back to stand up straight.

"And have you found yourself a Queen in those three years?" Lucy asked as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"No," Caspian said in a chuckle. "Not one to compare with your sister."

Kathleen stood between Lucy and Drinian. She raised an eyebrow at Lucy's comment but didn't dare to look up.

"Hang on," Edmund began, changing the subject to a much more interesting notion, "So if there are no wars to fight, and no one's in trouble, then why are we here?" He looked up to Caspian, hoping he would have the answer.

He didn't. "That's a good question." Caspian, in turn, looked to the map. "I've been asking myself the same thing."

In a land full of talking animals and what seems to be a kind King, how can there be trouble, much less wars? The Pevensie's had spoken so highly of Narnia. Even Eustace, who complained about his cousins talking about the said magical land, never complained about the land itself, just the repetitive stories. So why would there be such violence in a picturesque world?

"So where are we sailing to?" Edmund asked, trying to see the ship's path on the map.

"Before I took the throne back from my uncle," Caspian said, "he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters," He took a step back from the table and turned to the wall behind him, revealing a board with seven drawings of seven different men. "The seven Lords of Telmar." The seven men were various of ages. The youngest looking early thirties, the eldest late sixties.

Edmund walked around the table to get a closer look.

Caspian continued. "They fled to the Lone Islands." He briefly pointed the marking of the map that said so. "No one's heard from them since."

Kathleen quickly calculated in her head. Caspian had said that once the Pevensie's had left, he worked to bring peace throughout all of Narnia. That had been three years ago. Yet he also said the seven Lords of Telmar fled before he took the throne back from his uncle, which Kathleen had made a mental note to ask when that had happened. If Caspian took the throne back after the Pevensie's had left, that means it was quite possible that those seven men had been missing for over three years. If no one has heard anything thing now, it's possible that no will ever hear from them later. The thought made Kathleen's stomach drop, or it could be the seasickness finally getting to her.

Edmund stared at the drawings, "So you think something has happened to them?"

"Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out." The determinedness of his voice echoed in the cabin. The voice that no one would dare question. If he was this determined to find his people, then Kathleen will want to do everything she can to help. They were all on the same ship anyway. Though the idea of trying to find people who have been missing for possibly three years or more, and not finding them, made her stomach drop even more.

"Well, what's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked, brushing her hand against the most empty part of the map.

"Uncharted waters," Drinian said coyly. "Things you can barely imagine." Kathleen raised her eyebrows at his words. "Tales of sea serpents and worse."

Kathleen finally looked up to the others. "Sea serpents?" She at Caspian then Drinian, "And Giants? They're all real?"

"Giants, yes," Edmund said, calling attention. "But sea serpents?" He said in a chuckle when looking back to the older man in the cabin, who didn't say anything. Edmunds dropped his smile that came with the chuckle.

Caspian smirked, "All right, Captain," he grabbed an apple then took a bite after his words. "That's enough of your tall tales."

Kathleen laughed through her nose, then coughed once.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

The older girl cleared her throat, trying to suppress another cough, "Yeah," she straightened her back, "I think the sea is finally getting to me." She chuckles and noticed the concern looks, "I'll be fine."

Though she knew that the truth would make the other's worry about her, she'd rather lie about her than ignore the reason on why Caspian is sailing. And still, she wanted to know more.

She cleared her throat again before Lucy could say anything, possibly to insist to her to take the healing cordial. Kathleen thought the feeling was not formed by the sea, but of the thoughts of the seven men.

Thinking that maybe she could be wrong, she asked Caspian who long has he been King. The answer is what she feared.

"About three years now."

She could feel nausea build in her throat and up to her head. Just what she thought. Caspian still had hope that after all this time. That those men were still alive, or else he wouldn't be searching for them, right? In the moments she has meet Caspian, he has been nothing but kind and considerate. These people were his father's friends and people that he ruled. He was right in saying it was his duty to find them, but not as a King, as a son. Kathleen knew that if it was her father's friends, or her mothers, or her brothers, she would want them to be found. But she is an outsider in a magical world. Yet she still wanted to help. She will help. But first, she will have to deal with the horrible feeling in her stomach.


	5. Chapter Five

"Sword fight? You want to learn how to sword fight?" Edmund's voice was easily said to be in a surprised tone. Kathleen could swear that she heard him hold back a chuckle as he said so.

"Well," Kathleen began, "this world is everything I had thought it was, and more. I-I think I should be somewhat prepared at whatever it decides to throw at me. You two have swords." She pointed at Edmund then Caspian. She dropped her arm and gestured toward Lucy. "You have a dagger." She pointed her thumb to the door behind them and looked at Caspian again. "This ship has an armory, and you can't deny it. You and Drinian showed it to us on our tour."

She heard Lucy speak up, leaning in cautiously, "I don't know Kathleen. Caspian did say that there's peace in Narnia now. And if anything were to happen, we would be right there to protect you." She had walked up to the older girl's side, trying to hide her dagger from view.

"She's right," Edmund added, "We would all be there at a moment's notice."

Kathleen sighed, wondering if he would say the same if it was Eustace who asked to learn how to fight. Then again, she never heard or seen of an instance where he would have to put his fists up. He was a pacifist.

She took a quick begging glance at Caspian who looked away just as fast. She felt her shoulder's drop and looked at the wooden floor. She would not push it any further, having it be three against one.

"Although," said the King, causing Kathleen to snap her head back up, "Anything is possible, and if we become detained for," he paused," whatever reason, I think it would be wise for you to be able to defend yourself."

"Really?" Kathleen said excitedly, taking a step towards Caspian, though she immediately regretting it. She lost her footing as she felt the ship rock. She held on to a rope nearby from where they were standing, closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"As soon as you stop wobbling more than the ship," Caspian said in a laugh.

Kathleen had felt sicker on the deck of the ship than she did inside the cabins. She was starting to think it was more than just the thought of the missing seven Lords. Lucy had offered her cordial, saying that she looked a bit pale, but Kathleen denied. Now, feeling the hovering presence of the three royals, she started to think that she should have gotten a drop after all.

She took a deep breath. "I don't suppose that offer of your magic potion is still available?" She asked sheepishly.

She could hear Lucy smile, "Of course." She turned to her brother and friend. "I would only be a moment." Lucy walked into the door in which they had come from, leaving Kathleen with the boys. Lucy had taken off her belt with the cordial on it before leaving the map room, saying that it would be better kept in there for the moment.

"As will I." Caspian nodded and walked to the door behind him. The Armory.

Kathleen tightened her grip around the rope. Her eyes widen as she stared blankly at the main deck. She never had a conversation alone with the boy next to her. Only a quick "hello," or "good evening." She would look at him from afar, just small glances here and there when no one is looking. Some days she saw him as she waited for Eustace to get his supplies ready. He would be helping Lucy in the kitchen and the moment she thought he would turn towards them, she would dart her eyes to her study sheets that were already out. Sometimes he would ask her if she needed help to get home, seeing that her sessions with his cousin would run late. She always refused. In most cases, she would be out of the house before anyone could say anything and think that no one but Eustace and his mother would notice her leave.

Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Edmund always noticed. Though they didn't converse much, he saw kindness and strength in her. Although, anyone who mentored Eustace would have to be. Edmund would sometimes feel sorry for her, though. The thought to voluntarily helping the child was a complete mystery to him. He would understand why she would want to walk back home alone. Maybe it was calming after the session for her, yet he still thought it would be better for her to have company at night.

Hearing that she wanted to learn how to fight with a sword was like a punch in the gut for him. She denied his help at their world, that was okay. She probably knew the ins-and-outs of their town like the back of her hand. In Narnia, she was a total outsider, much like how he was when he first came. His thought was that she knew next to nothing about this world. At least with Eustace, he knew that he was aware of some of the ways this would work. With Kathleen, well, he wasn't aware how much she already knew.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edmund said, looking at her carefully.

She didn't turn to him. "Yes." She was trying to keep her voice strong, though he didn't know if it was from her seasickness, or of the realization that she would actually be learning to defend herself with a weapon.

Unknowing to his knowledge, it was neither. Edmund had always made Kathleen nervous.

"Because," he took a step closer. She turned her head slightly, making sure to not see his gaze. He sighed at himself, not really knowing how to continue. "It's different when you go out there. It's not like your ballet rehearsals. It's...," he tried to look for a word.

"Unpredictable?" Edmund nodded. She took a second, gathering thoughts of her own. "I understand that." She began. "But I also understand that the feeling will be the same." She could hear him wanting interrupt. She didn't let him. "In a way, it's very well like my rehearsals. Practicing, I know every move and have perfected every stance. I know what I will do, but in performances, well that's a different story. The first performance is the worst because you don't know how your audience will react, which is, I guess how I relate it's going to be in a fight. I may know what I will do, but I don't know what my opponent will do, just like my audience." She let out a cough and shook her head. "Ugh, didn't- don't most historians compare a sword fight to a dance anyway?" She let out a fake laugh tighten her grip once more, not noticing her knuckles getting white. She felt her nausea grow, but she tried her best to hide it from Edmund by looking at his dark as night hair. She didn't know who long she could keep it up.

Before he could answer her question, Caspian had returned from the armory with a second sword in hand. He had place Peter's sword in his sheath while he was back at the cabin. It was still with him now, his hand steady on the hilt.

The two teenagers looked away from each other. Edmund faced Caspian newest weapon while Kathleen looked at the wooden floor once again. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Did I miss anything?" Caspian asked. Kathleen thought she heard a mischievous hint at the end of the question, though she dismissed it as soon as the thought came up.

"No. Nothing," Edmund said as Kathleen shook her head. She stopped as she felt her brain rock in her skull.

Where was Lucy with her cordial?

She turned to them, not entirely looking at there faces. "So," she gulped, "about that sword fighting..." She was still excited, though it was slightly sicker than before. She knew that the boys heard it because the look on Edmund's face said that he was looking at something fragile, and she hated it. It reminded her too much of home. She wanted it to change. To prove to him that she could do it. She ignored the nausea and stood straighter. She didn't notice herself slightly swaying.

Caspian smiled. "I thought we would start with a demonstration first. Maybe wait on your turn until Lucy comes back with the cordial." He handed the extra sword to Edmund, who hesitated. He took a quick look at Kathleen before taking it. Once the sword was in his hand, his demeanor had changed. He held the weapon, lightly bouncing it in his hand, most likely checking the weight of it. He stared at it, examining it. Trying to make sure he gathered every detail of the blade. He looked at the handle, then the blade itself. He was certainly admiring it. There was smirk that was showing as he held the sword in front of him.

"Follow me," Caspian said, smiling at his friend. "We will have more room on the main deck."

Kathleen and Edmund followed behind him, though Kathleen did trail a little more behind. Caspian had politely asked the crewmen to move aside from a small area, as they were about to have a demonstration. The men complied with no question.

They situated themselves next to several large barrels that were holding in supplies. Kathleen leaned against it, knowing that if she sat, her seasickness would become worse.

The demonstration started off in debating if whether or not they should wait for Lucy or not. Kathleen was able to get into the royal's head by saying that if it was a real fight, the enemy would have already taken the chance at the boys, with them just standing around and all. The boys raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged and smiled, "Or so I've read,".

Edmund nodded his head and smiled while agreeing with her. Caspian began the lesson in showing her the different defenses stances. She wasn't surprised how much of it really did compare to ballet. The skills and abilities he explained that were needed for a swordsman were the same that was needed for a dancer.

Lucy had come back from her search. She had lost her vest and was holding something small close to her chest. Kathleen was sure it was the cordial, and as the Lucy got closer, she noticed her looking around at the sailors. When she turned to Kathleen, she saw the questioning gaze. She looked at her hand that held the potion. She stepped in front of Kathleen, blocking Kathleen from the others.

"I only use this sparingly. Almost twenty years since I had it and it's still more than half-way full." Lucy said, looking at the bottle.

Kathleen felt guilty now. Surely she must have used this potion in life and death situations. Though while Kathleen still had trouble with the dark concept, she still couldn't help but feel the sinking pit from inside her. Having this healing potion being wasted on her felt like a type of crime.

"Oh," Kathleen stared at the bottle, "Lucy, we don't have to. I'm sure what I have will go away." She spoke rather quickly.

"Nonsense," Lucy said firmly. "You're turning paler by the minute. And Caspian is right, you're rocking more than the ship is."

Kathleen wanted to tell her that he had actually used the word "wobbling" but she didn't have the energy to do so.

Lucy furrowed her eyes, "Please just sit, and you'll feel better."

Kathleen swallowed a lump. She was feeling worse by the minute, though she wouldn't say anything because she didn't the others to worry. Right now, Edmund could see her gripping the side if the barrel, much like she was with the rope.

Kathleen let out a shaky breath and sat down. She tilted her head back slightly as Lucy unscrewed the bottle. Very steadily, she let one droplet, and one droplet only into Kathleen's mouth. Kathleen swallowed the drop and looked forward.

"It will take a minute to take the full effect," Lucy said as she quickly screwed the top onto her cordial. She held it close to her chest and looked at Kathleen. She smiled. "You're already looking better."

The Lewis girl tilted her head in one way. She had already started to feel better. She could feel the whole process happening slowly. She could feel her stomach untying itself. Her head was becoming steady once again. She looked at her hands and felt her body staying in place. She had stopped swaying.

Once Lucy had concealed the cordial, she stepped out of Kathleen's view.

"Are you feeling better?" Caspian asked.

Kathleen nodded, still looking at her hands and grateful for not feeling her skull being knocked around. "Much." She turned to Lucy. "Thank you. And I promise the next time I get injured, I'll heal the old fashioned way."

"Let's hope that there'll not be a 'next time.'" Lucy said warily.

The older girl gave her a convincing smile and nodded, "Of course."

The two ladies smile at each other, but it was brought with wide eyes at a certain comment that came from a dark haired King.

"Well, now you don't look like a walking corpse."

The young man quickly covered his mouth as soon as the word left his mouth.

"Ed!" The other two royals yelled.

Poor Edmund looked like he was going to die then and there. He quickly put down his sword and took three wide strides to the girls. His eyes were pleading for mercy. "I am so sorry, Kathleen! Truly I am."

Kathleen didn't move for a second. At first, it was because she had only been that close to Edmund once, and that did not turn out very good. The second was because he had just reminded herself of someone. She sniffed once, and then, she laughed.

Now instead of shocked, the royals looked confused. Caspian was looking at Lucy who was looking at her cordial. Edmund was dumbstruck at the laughing girl. Some of the nearby sailors were curious at the commotion. No one knew how to react. The girl was now hunched over, trying to gain control of her laughing.

"I'm- I'm sorry. Ahaha. It's just, uh- you just sounded exactly like my brother. Ahahaha!" She slowly began to straighten her back. "That's was the word for word of what- uh haha- of he said to our mother once. Different situation, but, uh, didn't exactly end well for him." Her laughter had died down and when she looked up, she saw that no one has moved. Sitting upright once more, she saw smiles crept on the royals faces. Even some of the sailors were laughing now. She still smiling. The older girl couldn't help it.

As the laughter had died down, Kathleen noticed that Edmund was still in front of her. He was staring at her with a wondrous smile, making her's drop. She also noticed that she was an inch closer to him than she was before. Not much for the others to see, but she noticed.

"I really am sorry." He said, not looking away.

Kathleen wanted to turn her head so badly but forced herself to stay. "It's forgiven." She cleared her throat. "Gave a really good laugh."

Edmund nodded and turned back to where he had put down his sword.

Kathleen had started to feel warm and could also feel a bubble forming inside her, but it wasn't from the laughter. The bubble was forming a feeling inside her. Almost like a surge of energy. Enough to make her say something clever to Edmund like, "And I didn't look like a walking corpse!" Or the exact opposite like, "I think I pulled a walking corpse look pretty well if I do say so myself." She didn't know which one would be better to say or what that feeling was. The longer she tried to figure it out, the farther the bubble felt.

The bubble wasn't there to feel clever though. She could sense that much. Was it intellectual? Joy? No, it was something better than joy. Just when the bubble seemed to be within reach, it popped. The feeling was gone and all that was left was the aftermath of her laughter. Whatever she wanted to say had lost all reason to say so. But right now, it didn't matter. Something told her it will come back. And she'll be looking for it when that time comes, but now, she was ready to learn.

The potion had clearly worked, but trusting Caspian's judgment, she sat back and finished watching the demonstration. Though said demonstration turned to be a play fight between Edmund and Caspian.

It started when Caspian was explaining to Kathleen, again, the different skills that will be useful in a fight. Strength, flexibility, and speed. He also mentioned how the swordsmen, or swordswomen, should be to keep their body in harmony with their sword. They need to be able to keep their form precise, fluid, and reactive.

This last lesson called an idea to form in Edmund's head. She could see it forming in his eyes.

"For example," Edmund stated, "if you were to attack like this." And just like that, he lunged his sword to Caspian, who blocked it with ease. "You would need to be able to react like so."

Caspian huffed then turned to Kathleen. The same mischievous look on his face made Kathleen think that once again, the possibility of Edmund and Caspian being related.

"Yes," said Caspian with a pause, "because if your enemy were planning to attack you in return," at the end of the syllable, he lunged toward Edmund who, with the same effortless motioned, blocked the blow. Caspian smiled, "You would be able to see it coming."

"Without actually seeing it." Edmund ended. For a second, nothing happened, but then at the same time, then lunged together. And the fight began.


	6. Chapter Six

Lucy had left the second Edmund lunged first. She returned later empty-handed as the boys continued their little duel. Some of the sailors had stopped working to watch the unexpected match.

Kathleen had stood where she was as she watched the boys. Even with some sailors in front of her, there was still a window view of Edmund and Caspian battling each other. Some of the swings had made the Lewis girl gasp, slightly fearing for the close calls.

Lucy had sat on the barrel next to Kathleen. She seemed to be a train of thought. When she saw her brother swinging her sword at Caspian, she didn't even flinch. She just rolled her eyes. Even now seeing both of them fully swinging their blades at each other, she had no worrisome reaction. Almost like she had seen it before or at least expected it.

Kathleen had a hard time remembering that it probably wasn't the first time that Edmund had swung a sword. When she saw him hold the one that Caspian had let him use, it almost looked like it was part of him. That his hand and sword somehow merged into one being.

Seeing him use the sword was mesmerizing. She noticed how during most of the fight, Edmund had used one hand while Caspian used both until the end of it. The more she thought about it, the more she remembered she wasn't alone on the ship. That she wasn't the only one watching the fight play on. She remembered that his younger sister was right next to her. The feeling of embarrassment washed all over her again from the invisible admiration for Edmund's skill.

Seeing Lucy being unnerved did send a small bit of relief to Kathleen, though. If Lucy wasn't concerned, then neither would she. Funny enough, that thought quickly left her mind as she jumped when hearing the two swords clang and slide with each other. The anxiousness had shown itself once again.

The fight was called when both boys had their swords at each throat, which of course made Kathleen gasped at the last second. She relaxed when the boys moved the swords away from each other, she clapped along with the rest of the crew. A better way to end a match as any.

Drinain had called his men to go back to work, and they did so without question. The men aboard had scattered along the deck, each returning to their specialized work. Caspian was given back the sword to put away in the armory as Edmund walked to the girls. One of the sailors he was passing by had offered him a cup of water, in which he thanked him for. He then took a sip of water as he leaned against the barrel that was between his sister and Kathleen.

Kathleen wanted to say to Edmund how it was an interesting lesson. She waited for the same bubble from before to appear when she looked at him, but nothing came up. She stopped staring when she saw Lucy raised an eyebrow at her brother, in which he responded by taking another sip of water. The younger girl huffed through her nose and smiled, but just as it went on Lucy's lips, it faded just as fast.

"Edmund," she said in thought, "do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world, we'll just," she paused, "tip off the edge?" She said the last part of the sentence in a laugh, knowing how ridiculous it sounded out loud.

Kathleen had crossed her arms and was taking in the sight of the ship yet again, but hearing Lucy's comment had made her look straight past the boy and to Lucy.

"Don't worry Lu," Edmund said confidently, "we're a long way from there."

Kathleen snapped her head back to Edmund, then to Lucy. "Wait," she laughed, "You don't mean to say that they think their world is flat?" She ended in the same manner that Lucy did.

Lucy's lips tugged to one side of her mouth and gave a shrug. Edmund turned to her as she leaned back. "But it is."

Kathleen was only able to give them a flabbergasted look as a voice reached from in front of them. "I see you're still talking nonsense, the three of you." It was from a boy who was dusting off the debris from his pants. He had let the wooden opening drop to the floor with a loud clang and walked to the side where Kathleen was leaning on. It was Eustace, and he was wide awake.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked sincerely.

"Yes, no thanks to you," Eustace bit at her. Kathleen restrained herself from rolling her eyes at him. It was Lucy's potion that healed him, but knowing him, he probably thought it was a dream. That he got better all by himself. He probably thought that he was still dreaming. He went on. "It's lucky that have an iron constitution."

Kathleen held back a sigh as a voice came from behind Lucy. It was from the talking mouse that was trying to "excel that water" from Eustace's lungs. She hadn't seen him around the ship, though that may have to do this his size. What was his name? Reepicheep is what she believed Lucy had called him.

"As effervescent as ever, I see." The mouse said as he was climbing up a handle of ropes. He held on to one of the many that were hanging on the side of the ship. "Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost them," Eustace spat. "Simply leading with the shock of things." Kathleen knew he was saying that for his own benefit. "Mother and Kathleen had said that I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence."

Edmund had chocked on the water that he was drinking. On instinct, Kathleen reached out her hand to make sure he was okay, but then quickly retreated it before anyone can see.

"I don't think he has 'a cute' anything," Reepicheep said, making Kathleen want to chuckle.

Eustace pointed at the mouse accusingly, "I have you know as soon as we find civilization, I'm contacting the British Consul." He walked by the others in a fit of anger. "Have you all arrested for kidnapping." He looked straight at the Pevensies and Reepicheep as he said it.

"Eustace, you can't be serious?" Kathleen asked, bouncing her hip off from the side of the ship.

"Well, what else do you call this?" He said, getting riled up.

Before she could answer, Caspian had shown up. "Kidnapping, is that what you said?" All of Eustace's anger was gone, now replaced with hesitation. "That's funny. I thought we saved your life."

Kathleen crossed her arms as Eustace continued, "You held me against my will!" Reepicheep laughed as Kathleen wiped her one hand on the side her shirt.

"Did I?" Caspian challenged. It looked like he was having fun seeing the younger boy rant off.

Eustace went on. "In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a, it's a zoo down there!"

Kathleen shook her head softly.

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep asked Lucy, but Edmund answered for her. In a deadpan voice, he said that he was just "warming up" then took a sip from his water.

Kathleen didn't get a chance to defend him because the sailor from the crows nest yelled for everyone's attention. "Land Ho!" The sailor pointed the direction that was behind Kathleen yet in front of the boat. Caspian ran to the part of the boat where the stirring wheel was. He took his place by Drinian's side and looked over the ocean. Edmund and Lucy took off soon after, leaving Kathleen and Eustace staring off to the land that wasn't too far away.

"What's that? It that land?" Eustace asked in a rush.

"Yes," Kathleen said, not letting her eyes leave the island, in fear that once she does, it would disappear.

"It's England, isn't it? We're back?" He said in relief.

"Not really." The older girl gulped right after she said it. He may not come to terms with the idea that they are, indeed, in a different world, but that doesn't mean that she can't get the idea in his head.

"What do you mean 'not really'? It's England! Or at least one of its islands," he spoke hotly.

She paused before she continued. "It's the Lone Island."

He snapped his head to his tutor, "What? There is no 'Lone Island' in England's geography." He huffed, "And my parents are paying you to teach _me_." he said in a mumble. She ignored it.

"You're right," she paused again, "It's not in England, but it is in Narnia."

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. When he finally stopped, he looked disgusted, "What- you -. Oh no. Not you too." He stomped away, but slowed when realizing that he didn't have anywhere to go on the enclosed ship.

"How else can you explain?" she gestured to the openness of the ocean.

He took a step towards her, "There are a lot more reasonable explanations than traveling to a magical land by picture. It's illogical." He was getting mad, just Kathleen continued with a calm voice.

"When you find the evidence, you can tell me, but right now, all we know that Caspian and the rest of the men on this ship really did save our lives."

He laughed darkly, "They kidnapped us, Lewis."

She took a step back, a little hurt at the disrespect. Though he did clash heads with his tutor before, he never addressed her by her last name.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she saw that Eustace was looking at the floor of the ship, concentrating on something. It was possible that he was regretting his words, but she knows that he will never admit it. "Listen to me." He didn't look up, but she went on. "There was no land for miles, Eustace. There was no resting place and no sight of land. We would have drowned."

He pointed viciously at the land that was just announced. "Then what do you call that, mhmm?" He said, ignoring the point of the tutor. "That look's like land to me, and once we dock, I will find a way to contact the Consul."

When he had asked what did she call the island, she disparately wanted to ask if he was listening because she said the name of the island just a few minutes ago. Instead, she kept quiet and watched the boy fume at the situation.

She tried to bring in the boys mind into the current predicament the same way she does in her session. First, she would slowly allow the student to have a theory about the situation and give them hints on the problem as a whole. Then she would see how the student would asset the problem and go from there. She never had a student walk out on her mid-way explaining, then again, she never traveled to a different world with a student via a painting before. This will be harder for Eustace to accept than any of the problems she made him do at his home.

Kathleen was still taking all this very well. The whole world of Narnia is everything she read about in her books, though she knows that there are still many things that she will need to understand, such as the seven missing Lords are people of Narnia. That's probably why Edmund and Lucy were called back. Kathleen and Eustace were just there at the right place, at the right time. Though that idea may be the opposite of what Eustace thinks.

She wants to help in any way that she can. To fully understand and know everything about their world, and she couldn't do that by sitting on a ship at sea while Edmund, Caspian, and Lucy risk their lives. She wanted to make sure that while learning about their world, she could also help the others along the way. She could not allow herself to be a liability while on an adventure for knowledge. She quickly thought of the "lesson" and reviewed mentally what Edmund and Caspian had shown her.

She may not be positive how the world of Narnia worked, or how their laws were passed, or why they need for a High King and Queen, but she knew is that they were all in the same ship, and if she wanted to help with the other's and be at their side without having Lucy, Edmund, or even Caspian worry about her, then she was going to need a sword.


	7. Chapter Seven

When Kathleen told Edmund and Caspian that she wanted to be part of the landing party, they were both hesitant. She had heard them saying that the island looked inhabited, which was quite worrisome for Caspian. She used this information at her advantage, saying how they would have little to fear if that was the case, and how it would be kind for her to stretch legs, seeing how they will probably be on the ship for a while. That after the current situation of the Lone Island, they would not know how long they would be on the ship. This made Caspian agree, but Edmund was still hesitant.

Lucy had met up with them at that moment, thinking the same thing her brother was. Kathleen explained again and Lucy had agreed soon after.

Kathleen scrunched her lips, "I assume we wouldn't be alone on this trip. You wouldn't have to watch over me if we were."

Edmund looked out at the island then back to Kathleen. "You still don't how to swordfight."

Caspian crossed his arms, "Well, that's because someone tried to show off." Edmund turned a light hue of pink that went unnoticed.

"You two already showed me some maneuvers. I'm a fast learner. And I still say it's like dancing." Kathleen didn't necessarily look at the other's when saying this. She was afraid she would lose the little insight of confidence that she had if she were to look at the expression of the royals faces.

Caspian smiled toward Edmund, "She'll be fine, Ed. When we dock, she won't leave our side."

Edmund looked at Caspian then the Kathleen. She tried to hold his gaze, but she could feel the prickles in her neck. "Okay," He said. "You'll dock with us, and once we're on land, you stay with us."

Kathleen wanted to raise her eyebrow at him but held back the urge. He didn't say it in a way that was demanding, but in a way that was somewhat caring. She would blush if she wasn't so excited.

"Well, if she's going than I'm going too."

Nobody heard Eustace reach behind them at the stairs.

Edmund dropped his shoulders, "No. Absolutely not."

"What's says you can say yes to _her_ , and no to _me_?" Eustace gestured between his tutor and himself. "Just because she reads those fictional books, doesn't mean she knows anything. I want to connect the British Consul, and go home!"

If Edmund had thought that saying no to Kathleen was hard, he was in for a whole academic debate with Eustace. Luckily, Lucy beat him to it.

"You're right Eustace." The three older people next to her stared at the youngest in shock. "When we dock, we have a situation to figure out. Once we are done, we'll help you find a way to connect the Consul."

Even Eustace was in a surprise, though he didn't voice it. Instead, he straightened out his shirt and said, "That's more like it." He nodded and looked at the island.

"Come on, I'll help you get ready and fill you in. We leave in ten minutes." She walked away with him

The older three watched in surprised silence as they could barely hear an equally shocked mumble coming from the young boy. "T _-ten minutes_?"

In the silence, Kathleen started to put the pieces together. Not looking at the boys, she said her theory, "She probably wants to keep an eye on him, too. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Or maybe to have him acknowledge the idea that they aren't in England anymore. Kathleen noticed the way that Lucy spoke to Eustace, it wasn't demanding either. Neither of the Pevensies spoke with conviction, but with sometimes better. Sadly, Kathleen couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Maybe," Edmund said as he watched his sister and cousin walk to the longboats. He looked to Caspian, "I think we should tell our cousin as little as possible. No need for him to run his mouth with panic."

Caspian nodded, "Lucy would know what to say to him." He noticed that Kathleen had her arms crossed, looking toward the island. He called her, making her striaghten her back. "Come with me so can get you a weapon to defend youself. Just in case." Kathleen noticed he added the last part hastly while looking at Edmund. She tugged the bottom of her vest and nodded.

Caspian led the way to the armory in silence. Kathleen still wasn't completely sure what kind of person Caspian was. So far, the words that came to Kathleen's mind was playful and loyal. She tried to remember the times his name was mentioned when she would eavesdrop on Edmund and Lucy. Apperently, himself and Peter didn't get along at first. They had different views on how to go about a situation. Caspian was an observer, much like Kathleen. Her theory about him was that he would rather wait to get a hundred percent of the information of a situation rather than eighty percent and put the first step to effect.

Since this was the first time Kathleen had ever held a sword, Caspian had decided to begin with something light-weight. He led her to the row of swords that came in different sizes. He went on one end, the one where the smallest swords were and worked his way up, contemplating the match for the girl. He would pass on to Kathleen and she would test the weight. In the beginning, it was so light that it could be blown right out of the hand, or so short that the only damage sho would be able to do was if she was right infront of the enemy.

In the end, they had decided on a short sword. The blade was two feet long while the handle was about six inches. The handle was slightly thicker than the blade, making it sturdy in Kathleen's hand. She slowly glided the sword in the air in front of her, feeling the fluid motion through her arm. She maneuvered her way to the stances that Caspian had shown her. Her feet automaticly shifted to an open fourth postion. One foot slightly in front of the other with her heels line up.

"You are a dancer."

Kathleen widened her eyes, forgetting that she wasn't the only one in the room. She brought the sword to her side a turned to look at the King. "Uh- yes."

He nodded, "Yes, Edmund metioned something of it." He tooked at the sword that Kathleen was holding. "Your grip is too loose. If someone were to come to you, the blade would fly right out of your hand."

Kathleen blinked rapidly. Edmund had mentioned to Caspian about her dancing? Of course, he had mentioned her to Caspian. He had two stangers on his ship. He probably asked Edmund a little about them, to make sure they weren't complete nutters. Though, she was busy processing mentally to notice the King pick up a sword and angle it to the girl. The glint of the weapon made her just back and bumping into the row of swords.

"You sure you want to do this?"

There was no hiding her jump. Edmund was right. Maybe is was more different than danceing than she was prepared to say. Having someone point a weapon at yourselves brings a whole mess of nevres and worries.

Her breath got caught in her throat. She forced herself to look at Caspian's face and croaked out a yes. He was more hesitant than before. He took a step back and lowered his sword.

"Tighten your grip on the hilt, but keep your arms loose. You must become part of the sword."

Kathleen did as she was told. She used the stance he taught her earlier. While trying to perfect her feet, she almost didn't Caspian throwing his sword down at her. Almost.

She dodged right in time. Getting ready to shout at him right before he did it again. "Up!" He swung down again, and she did as she was told. She used both her hands to hold the hilt and blocked his attack. The force shocked her to her toes. She was in awe but had to quickly erase the sensation as he came down again harder this time. Again, she was able to block it. She felt the force vibrate to her shoulders. "Be forceful!" Again, he swung. And again, making it a close call. She noticed she was farther away from the row of swords and closer to the door. She tried to breathe normally, but it was diffuicult. The exhaustion and anxiety were coming in at once.

She didn't know if Caspian was going easy on her. Her arms were already getting tried, but she pushed herself through. At this certain blow, he had come down, aiming straight for her head, but she didn't dodge. Instead, she stood firm and positioned her blade above her head with both arms slightly bent, but firm. The force had made her go into a lunge. She could feel Caspian power down on her, but she still held it. Gathering the muscle strength she had, she used her legs to push herself up and her arms to push Caspian's sword back. Balanced.

Caspian had stumbled back, only slightly, from Kathleen's force. "Good," he said with steady breathing. "That will help if anything, but you will still be at our side at all times. Just remember to stand your ground."

Kathleen nodded, jealous that she couldn't breathe a word out.

He put the sword he was using in his sheaf and then gave one to Kathleen. She was first confused about where to put the blade down, but then just rested in next to the wall by the door. She didn't realize how much they had moved. While wrapping the belt around her waist, she thought of how to make sure to plant her feet if anything were going to happen on the Island.

"Is there any reason why you want to learn to how to fight?" Caspian asked. His voice drifted, indicating that he was somewhere else in the armory.

"I thought I told you," she said, putting the sword in the sheaf. "I'm not entirely sure what Narnia has-"

Caspian cut her off, "Besides that." His voice echoed. She couldn't see him but she did hear squeaks of hinges from somewhere around her. "If I may be so bold, does it have to do with Edmund? I saw the way he looked at you."

Kathleen was extremely happy that she couldn't see where Caspian was. Her face was beet red. _The way that? That he looked at her? What?_

"I think he's more than worried of what would happen to you if you got hurt."

She let out a breath, now understanding. She knew what he was referring to. The looked she hated of being seen as fragile. Like some doll that needed to be watched over constantly. Her mother use to look at her that way when her brother and dad left. While being a tutor and taking ballet classes and helping out in the bakery in her free time, Kathleen didn't have time to socialize with students from her school, much less with students of her age. She would try to befriend people in her ballet class, but after denying almost all social gathering outside of the studio due to her other commitments, the other students started to ignore her. To them, it made her seem snobby, or that she was too good for them, which was not the case. It bugged her at first, and her family noticed, which is probably why they were so close now. Jacob was probably Kathleen's only friend. When he was shipped out into the war with her father, Kathleen's demeanor changed again.

She cried the first few nights. Her mother did too, but neither of them would say so to each other. Her mum would try to be strong while Kathleen would say she was alright. They were trying so hard to support each other. They both cried when they were asked to bake a "Welcome Home" cake. Not in front of the customers of course. After the baking, Kathleen saw her mother staring at her, like was a porcelain doll. She hated it. It made her remember everything that was happening.

She couldn't talk to her students about it and definitely couldn't say anything to her mother. It stressed her out to the point where it was shown in her dancing. The instructor would compliment on her emotions in her dance, yet she couldn't speak about where they were coming from to anyone. One day, when her instructor told her to embrace her emotions through dance, a realization came to her. The stress she was holding in was building inside her. If her instructor could see this, and yet know nothing about her home life, surely her mother could see it as well. What if, at home, instead of keeping quiet, she became an anchor for her mom? Have her mother tell her anything she needs too. Be strong like her mother was trying to be. If she could take the weight from her, and then release her own during rehearsals, then everybody wins. Right?

The answer wasn't definite, but her theory was playing out well so far. Kathleen began small by taking more chores to distract herself. Then she soon took on grocery runs, buying the essentials they couldn't get from their garden. Then taking on more tutoring sessions to help pay for the bills and supplies. That's when she met Eustace and his family. Lucy and Edmund had already been staying at the Scrubb house for a long while. The first time she met them properly was actually a fond memory. Edmund had open the door and for the first ten minutes of the meeting, she thought that he was Eustace, seeing as the actual Eustace hadn't shown up yet. Apparently, he had been upstairs with his bug collection. Not the strangest thing that Kathleen had heard in that house. Kathleen was embarrassed but was happy to know that she would be in the same house as Edmund. Though soon, she began more to feel more embarrassed as the months went on.

The one chore that was the hardest to take on was the letters. At first, the postal service would bring them, but it would take her mother a while to open them. They would do it together, just in case the letter was something they weren't prepared for. As the letters became less frequent, the stress had shown up again in her mother. It was on her way back from a tutoring session where Kathleen took it upon herself to make a detour at City Hall to see if there were any letters sent to their address. She took on that responsibility from then on.

She never admitted to her mum that she was just as scared as she was. She would put on a smile so her mother wouldn't have to worry. She needed to help her mother and show her that she could be strong enough for both of them.

Kathleen didn't realize how long she stood silent until Caspian was in front of her again, carrying a different weapon in each hand. A crossbow and a sword. Kathleen didn't jump at the sight this time. "It's not to late to change your mind." Caspian said, mistaking her silence as hesitation for the idea of a fight.

She looked up at him, "You're right," she let out a breath, "that is bold." She stood straighter, taking in her posture that she had done in the mirror many times before. "I want to do this, for me more than anyone."

"Well then," Caspian smiled, "Welcome to the Dawn Treader, sailor."

She smiled back at him. _Sailor_. She could get use to that.

They heard shouts and yells from the ship. Things about longboats and weapons being ready.

"Are you ready?" Caspian asked, as if testing the waters for his newest crewmember.

She had that small bubble in her stomach again. Not from the boat rocking, that's for sure. It was the same as she had with Edmund, but the bubble felt smaller. Should she test it? Grab it before it disappears?

She opened the door, still feeling the bubble inside her. She let the feeling warm up. "After you," then she felt the bubble grow. She then went into an open fourth position again, feet slightly in front of each other and bowed her head, "Your Majesty."

He huffed out of laugh, "I see." He shook his head and walked past her, but not before turning back and saying, "You know, Edmund looks at you that same way you look at him." He then walked away, leaving a shocked Kathleen. Her bubble was gone, disappeared once again, all due to a single sentence. It might be a while before that warm, growing feeling to return.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" Eustace whined as the others began to climb out of the longboat.

Kathleen grabbed the hand of the sailor that was sitting across from her. She was a little wobbly as she was setting foot on solid ground again. She straightened her back and tilted her chin up for balance. It didn't help much as she walked down the dock. When she reached the beginning of the stairs, she was unknowingly walking slightly at an angle. What steadied and surprised her was Edmund holding his arm out to her so she didn't bump into him.

He held on her shoulder before they could collide, "You okay?"

Kathleen couldn't say anything because Lucy called their attention. "Listen," they did, yet he heard nothing. "Where is everyone?"

Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, and Kathleen were all by the stairs that lead to the front fort of the Lone Islands. The fort was made of yellow stone while the railing was done by chains, linked together by short pillars. The second level had the same pillars one after another, most likely a way so people won't fall into the ocean, or to the lower level on the stone. There were wagons and supplies in the sand, waiting to be used. The island was eerier in the mysterious silence.

She turned from the fort to Edmunds hand that was still on her shoulder. He was looking around as well. "Uh," He turned back to her. She pierced her lips together. A moment ago, Reepicheep called Eustace something that made him fall on the floor as he tried to get off the boat by himself. What was it again?

"Jelly legs," Kathleen said in a breath, slowly taking up a step next to Lucy. Edmund dropped his hand. He stood for a second before walking behind her and his sister.

There was almost a beauty in the Island if it weren't for the ominous feeling that Kathleen and everyone else was getting. There were no people by the docks. No horses by the wagon. No footsteps in the sand. It seemed like the whole Island had been abandoned.

Looking around some more, Kathleen had noticed that Caspian had drowned out his crossbow. So had Reepicheep with his sword. The others had their hands by their weapons, walking cautiously as if waiting for something to appear from behind the fort. The whole thing made her feel anxious. She almost screamed as a bell tolled throughout the island. It echoed off the walls and down to the docks were the crew stood.

So they weren't alone.

Most of the sailors had their weapons drawn. Everyone had become more alert than before. Caspian aimed his crossbow at the high tower of the town. Kathleen felt her heart pounding in her chest as birds were fluttering away from their nest.

"Reepicheep," Caspian called, after he lowered his weapon, "stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place." The sun had begun to set as he walked towards to open archway to the city. "We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party."

It was like Kathleen's feet were moving on their own. She didn't know what else to do. Edmund and Lucy had their sword and dagger drew and went forward. Edmund was actually ahead of Caspian, as if eager to go on. Though, he must be. If the men that they were searching for were under Caspian's responsibility as King of Narnia, then isn't it Edmund and Lucy's as well?

And now there was the mysterious empty island to think of as well. Even if this situation isn't of normal circumstance, the people of this island couldn't have just traveled and left nothing behind. Had the Lone Islands became unsuitable, and they had no choice but to leave? Shouldn't word have gotten the Caspian beforehand? The suspiciousness of the Island was becoming stranger. Where is everyone?

The royals and two strangers walked through the streets of the town. There was no one in sight. Just like the dock, there were supplies laid out, such as hay and wheel barrels, but nothing says that they had been in use. As promised, Kathleen kept to the royals side. They made up to a central plaza and yet still had not found anyone.

"Yeah, looks like nobody's in, so do you think we should head back?" Eustace asked from across the plaza. Kathleen had barely heard him. On one side of the plaza was a fortified building, lined with rocks and hay. With the closest stack of hay, she had noticed and metal object. One of the many forgotten lanterns that were scattered throughout the city.

"Do you want to come here and guard... something?" Edmund called back, extremely uncomfortable with the idea of his cousin guarding them. He must have only offered because he didn't think anyone was around. Kathleen wasn't so sure anymore with her latest discovery. The lantern had material inside. She picked it up and saw some type of dust that other items didn't have.

"Ah, yes," Eustace said in reassurance as he ran to Edmund. "Good idea, cousin. Very, um... logical."

Kathleen wasn't so sure. Lucy had walked to Kathleen's side and said that she should be closer to herself and the others. Looking up, she noticed that her finding was a few yards further away from the others. Not wanting to go back on her word, she nodded and put the lantern down. Something didn't feel right. She couldn't smell the smoke from the lantern, but it didn't smell clean either, It smelt, damp.

She walked with Lucy to Edmund and Caspian, who were by a tall iron door. They had given each other a look before Caspian was stepping toward Eustace. He took something from his side and handed it to Eustace. This was a slight that Kathleen would have never imagined.

Eustace was holding a dagger.

It seemed like he couldn't believe it either. He just blinked at the weapon rapidly as Edmund stood by the door. Kathleen noticed that the others still had their weapons drawn out, so she followed and took out her own short sword and listened to Eustace's overly confident voice.

"I've got it. I've got it." He said, turned around, then quickly back at the other. "Don't worry." she said with one of his hands up, "I've got it."

Kathleen tried to make her smile not look out of pity to the younger boy. She tried to make it as if she felt safe with the boy standing "guard", even if there was nothing to guard. If only. She grabbed her short sword tighter, remembering everything that Caspian had shown her. Loose arm. Fluid. Balance. Keep the sword up. Stand your ground.

While walking, Edmund asked if their little demonstration was enough for Kathleen to be holding a sword already. She thought about saying that another a lesson or two would have made her more comfortable, but that would want to make Edmund become her personal shield. She can't let him try to defend her while he was trying to defend himself. She wouldn't forgive herself if he got hurt because of her. So instead, she just said yes. Caspian added the small training they had in the armory, agreeing when Kathleen said that she was a fast learning.

While Kathleen blushed lightly at the compliment, Edmund blushed for a different reason, though Kathleen wasn't sure what. He turned too quickly for her to read his face.

"Only if you're sure you trained what you could." He was holding something back, yet again, she didn't know what.

She nodded, then realized that his back was towards her. "Yes." she said, "I'm sure."

"And when we get back to the ship, you'll train some more when we find the open time?"

She nodded again, "Yes."

Edmund's shoulders slumped. Kathleen noticed his arms were tense before, and now, she sees the hilt of his sword become limp. "Okay," he said as he turned to face the others, "I trust you," he was looking at Kathleen, who was too shocked to respond. "And you too Caspian. Thank you." Caspian gave his a single nod before Edmund continued the lead in the stone building.

As they walked through the door, the back of Kathleen's mind wondered by what he meant by that. He trusted her. He didn't know her very well, or at least, that was what she believed. She knew Edmund from his cousin. He would talk about him, but Eustace would not use the most positive of words. And the idea of Eustace talking about her to Edmund was unimaginable. More so than a world inside a wardrobe.

But she had to keep her thoughts slightly away from a person's choice of words. Right now, she had to focus on her surrounds. It would help if she could actually figure out where she was.

The building they entered was exquisite in all fairness. Dusty and maybe a little spooky, but still exquisite. When entering, the first thing to be seen is what was straight ahead. Large bells that could be made as the same material as the door. There was a little more than a dozen bells hanging from the ceiling, some swaying a few yards above the ground. One almost touched the top of the building while another could be seen inside perfectly. Another hung as if someone could just stand right under it. At the sides of the room stood tall, brooding statues of kings. The necks of the statues were craning in at different levels as if they desperately want to listen to someone's secrets. There were limited windows, which means limited light, but pieces of the roof were missing, allowing in more than what it was made to have. Kathleen had read about this type of buildings that were in the fourth to sixth century. They were inside a church. A dusty, spooky, exquisite church.

"Uh, I'm ready to go when you are." Called Eustace from outside. He wasn't the only one who was ready to leave.

They walked further in the church. Edmund had lit up his torch to help with the limited light. In the center of the church, stood a wide podium with stacks of books and candles. The candles tip was still black and there was not much of a wax buildup. In the top of the podium, was an open book with lines etched across. The open book seemed to be holding some type of list. The edge of the pages had numbers, scattering between one hundred to two hundred fifty. There was an ink pen in the crease of the book. That's when Kathleen noticed the lack of dust the book had. Chills ran up her spine.

The others had noticed the book too. Edmunds shined his torch on the book. The more she stared, the tight her grip had gotten.

"Who are these people?" Lucy asked.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund asked, not looking away from the book.

"These numbers," Kathleen pointed out. She gulped, "They look like a fee."

"Slave traders," said Caspian. The Pevensies were just as horrified as the Lewis girl was.

Slave trading? In Narnia?

No one had a chance to say anything further because that was when the bells in the church began to ring. Not just one, all the ones that were surrounding the book, one after another. People were coming out of them. Sliding down the rope with swords in their mouths and leaping into an attack. It was a trap.

The royals and Kathleen spread out, Kathleen keeping by the side of who she was closest too, which happened to be Lucy.

"Look out!" She could hear Caspian shout. Over her shoulder, she saw the King shoot his crossbow and hitting a man that was coming down from a bell. He fell with a grunt and stopped moving.

At first, she didn't know what to do. Her mind was in a panic. Lucy had pulled her to the back of the podium, hoping to get her away from the sight, but the man that Caspian shot was right in front of her. He laid on the ground, still.

Things were moving in a blur as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Is this who is actually was in Narnia? War after war and humans being sold off as objects? Was every day truly a risk for one's life? What about what she heard Edmund and Lucy say in England? The amazing adventures, and balls, and happy ending of Narnia. Was that all a lie? A thought came to her mind. Lucy said that her first visit to Narnia was over a thousand years in Narnia time, yet barely one for their world. Had she missed her opportunity? Had all this been for nothing?

Time resumed as she saw a silver glint coming at her. She was able to dodge it at the last moment, almost letting the sword hit Lucy. Kathleen felt ashamed. She let herself get distracted in the most horrible moment. The man that went after her swung again, and again, she dodged it, this time purposely moving away from where Lucy was. The man swung again, but this time with more anger. He didn't seem to see the man that fell from the bell and tripped over him. Kathleen would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire.

The man got up and was red in the face. Short-tempered, Kathleen thought grimly. The man yelled and charged toward Kathleen. Short-tempered and easy to predict.

Seeing as it was Kathleen's first sword fight, she found it extremely lucky that he was doing something she actually knew how to defend herself. Unfortunately for her, there wasn't enough room for her to properly defend herself as she did with Caspian. Kathleen brought her sword up as the man brought his sword down. Her back was at the podium as the man pushed down even more. The perfect equation for her balance was a little harder to figure out. Her arms and legs were pushing up and her back was pushing downwards. Too much on one part and she could slip and meet the same faith as the man on the floor. The thought made her focus even more and began to feel herself getting away from the stand. This made the man push even harder. She could feel her body burning. She had to think of a way to use his power against him. She grunted and held her ground. She could always just go around the situation.

She didn't hesitate. With a huff, she let the man's power overtake her own for only a second, and within that second, Kathleen found a bell diagonal to her as a spot, then took a step to the same direction and then turned away, making the man fall forward to the podium, scattering books on the floor. The sight made the ballerina feel a rush all over her.

It didn't last very long. As the man was getting up again, a scream bounced off the walls. The fighting stopped simultaneously. Everyone was searching for the sound by the now shut door. Edmund and Lucy were first expecting to see Kathleen struggling for her life by the iron gate, but were stressed at the sight of Eustace being pressed with the dagger that Caspian had lent him to his neck. The man that was holding him was older, wearing clothes that seemed much too extravagant for the rest of the Island. The man had a sandy brown cap on his head and wore beaded necklaces above his clothes. His beard had a few grey hairs that had no use in hiding.

Poor Eustace looked as if he was about to wet his pants.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again," the man in the cap said as he walked towards the other, pulling Eustace along. "I say you should drop your weapons."

"Like a girl?!" Eustace cried.

"Now!" He pushed the knife closer to Eustace's neck.

Kathleen slowly put down her short sword, not taking her eyes off Eustace. He was scared. Terrified. She tried to ignore the acid taste in her throat.

"Eustace," Edmund spat, not making Eustace feel any better.

"Put them in irons." The Man in the Cap ordered.

The anxiety was coming to Kathleen again. "What?" She whispers in a rush.

The man that she fought came towards her and she instinctive took a step back. Something pressed behind her made her stand firmly in place. The bell. Her breath was quickening.

"Don't worry, little lady," said the man she fought. In one hand he held a pair of iron cuffs, while the other had the sword she was using moments ago. Her neck felt like needles, growing as he came closer. "We'll take good care of you. Just like your friends did to us." He yanked her forward as she let out a yelp.

"Get your hands off me!" She heard Lucy shout.

Kathleen watched Lucy struggling as her two captors were walking her forwards. In a book she read, it said that fighting back was one of the best ways to lose interest to a thief. Though the situation was much different from getting away from a pick-pocket. Still, one has to do what they have to do.

"Takes these three to the market." The Man in the Cap lazily gestured to Eustace and the girls.

Something else took over in Kathleen. It wasn't the bubble from earlier, it was a sinking feeling.

Fear.

She didn't realize she said the word out loud until the captor from behind her told her to shut up. She widened her eyes and began to resist the men pull from the iron cuffs. Another man came up from behind her and pushed her forwards.

Edmund had turned when hearing the clangs of irons, and a scared voice that wasn't in a whisper.

The Man in the Cap switched his grip on Eustace from holding a knife to his neck to pinching his ear.

"Listen to me, you insolent fool! I am your king!" Caspian bellowed. His voice was raw and raspy with anger.

"You know," taunted the man who was holding Edmund, "I wonder who much that pretty little lady friend wil-" he didn't finish his sentence. Edmund pushed everything he had in his shoulder that the man foolishly let loose. It wasn't much though. The man held a grip to Edmund shirt and slapped him with the back of his hand.

The two men were dragging Kathleen as the events unfolded. She gasped as the hand made contact with Edmund's face. She was grateful that man who was holding him didn't have any rings.

"You're going to pay for that." Edmund spat as the man went behind him, wrapping one of his arms around his chest and shoulders.

"Actually..." a voice came from behind the statues. A figure walked away from a part of the church that was in the shadows and into the sunset light. "Someone else is going to pay." The identity of the voice was revealed to be a man, a few years older than the one holding Eustace. He wore the same style as the Man in the Cap, but this man wore all black. No one moved in his presence. "For all of you."


	9. Chapter Nine

"No." Kathleen cried in a soft voice. She wasn't even sure if she said it at all. "No. No. No no no." Each word was louder than the last.

Lucy was shouting in hysteria. "No! Edmund! Edmund!"

"Lucy!"

Everyone was struggling against his or her captor, expect Eustace, who was too terrified to speak anymore.

"No. No no. No!" Kathleen kept pulling against the grip of the two men who were trying to hold her down.

"Kathleen!"

They were taking Lucy, Eustace, and Kathleen out the door they came in as they saw Edmund use his body as a mean of force. The girls pulled to his direction, trying to lose the grip of their enemies. But Edmunds fighting was a waste of energy. One of the men used the hilt of the sword he'd taken and hit on the side Edmund's head, his body stumbled for a moment then went limp in their arms.

"No! Edmund!" Lucy was sobbing now.

The men had taken the three of them to a different part of the city. This part was much closer to the docks and seemed to serve as a central hub. The plaza they were just in looked like it was left to rot. This side of the island looked like it had much more activity. There was a little amount of sand and footprints where some patches were. There were men going into stone buildings and coming out with someone who didn't want to be taken away. People struggling and fighting. The men looked much like the ones who ambushed them in the church.

As they walked, the children could see other beings held against their will. Humans, dwarves, and fauns. Some beg to be spared while others were in tears, wailing.

"Be quiet!" said a man holding an older lady, "Or you will be sacrificed without a chance." The women's voice turned to a whimper.

The sun had completely set now. Kathleen was still pushing against the ones from the church. Her arms were sore and her wrists were red. She was getting tired and didn't know how much longer she could take. Sadly, she didn't have too. Ahead of them was the wall. Different species were lined on the ground, waiting anxiously for sometime horrible. The look on their faces told that whatever it was, it couldn't be stopped. Kathleen and the others were being pushed toward the same wall. She fought harder.

So did Lucy. "I am a Queen Lucy the Valiant and demand that you let us go! Let everyone go." Kathleen could hear the straining in her voice as she was pushed a shoved by the two men.

They were by the wall know. A new group of men was there with chains opened and ready. Some had chained others to the wall. One of the men that were holding Lucy threw her against it, hard. She hit the side of her head and turned unresponsive. She dropped down to the floor.

The older woman that was being dragged out by another party saw this. Her eyes grew wide at the sight. From Kathleen's position, she could see something snap inside her eyes. She couldn't see what she did next, for the had taken the woman away from the wall.

Kathleen stopped struggling against the men. Instead, she pulled herself closer to the wall, closer to where Lucy was laying. The men pushed her down next to a faun with orange hair. His face had no emotion. She allowed the man to chain her against the wall. She panicked when they put something around her neck. Another part of the chain. One for the neck, two for the wrist. Kathleen moved her knee, hoping it could wake up Lucy. She was out cold.

Kathleen gave a shaky sigh as the men cuffed Lucy, and herself with another set of iron cuffs. This time, it was attached to the wall they were laying against.

The man who held Kathleen sneered. "We know who you are, _Your Majesty_." He gave Kathleen a rougher than needed tug at her cuffs. She was less than six inches away from his face. It was closer than she was comfortable with. His breath ranked of rotten teeth and alcohol. It felt like he was examining her as if he was trying to see if an antique was real, or if it had any value. Kathleen craned her neck back, trying to grow the distance as much as possible. The man laughed darkly then tossed her back.

"Why are you doing this?" Eustace croaked. The boy was growing anxious by the second.

The man didn't pay attention to Eustace. He stood up and rolled one of his wrists. "You know little girl," Kathleen didn't need to be told that he was walking to her, "if you just behave like the lady you look to be, you won't have to be thrown to the mist." With that, he and the other ambushers of the church left them without a glance.

"Mist?" Kathleen managed to say after the men had disappeared. She turned to the other captives, "Mist? What are they talking about?" It all came out in a rush

No one had anything for a few minutes. Those minutes felt like hours. Sooner than later the city was in its wee hours, with the only sound being chains, crying, and crashing waves.

Kathleen was too anxious to sleep. There was no way she could allow herself to sleep in a situation like this. Especially with Lucy out. She could see Eustace fighting it, too. She had told him to sleep as she kept watch if anything were to happen. He argued tired but in the end, sleep won.

To keep herself from getting tired, Kathleen made sure to check Lucy's head every hour to make sure there wasn't any bruising or bleeding. What made it difficult was that it had been too dark to see anything. Kathleen was sure that they had thrown Lucy on the side of her head. If there was any redness or any sign of injury, her hair would be covering it.

She hugged herself as she tried to look at her surroundings. There was an archway not too far away from them. Kathleen was positive that it was the archway that can lead them back to the church. She kept a vigilant eye to any small sound or movement. Other than birds and far away sobs, nothing could be seen in front of them. That was the only good thing about being chained to a wall, she thought. Nothing can creep up behind them.

The sun began to rise slowly a few hours later. She adjusted herself to see if she could get a better look at Lucy's head. Kathleen ended up on her knees leaning away from the wall. Thankful for the sunlight, she was able to lean in and get a little closer at Lucy. As she moved one of her knees, she accidentally hit one of Lucy's leg, making the Queen wake up with a jolt.

Lucy took a quick look at her surroundings as Kathleen let herself fall in a sit.

"Kathleen? Are you alright?" Lucy said breathlessly.

Kathleen nodded and sighed in relief, "Yes. I am. So is Eustace." She winced as she raised her arms as high as she could and pointed to Eustace, who was still asleep. "I told him I'll wake him if anything happened."

Lucy nodded and softly nudged her cousin. "Eustace." Just as Lucy did, the boy woke up with a start. Kathleen could see his breath quicken as he remembers where they were.

"What's happened? What's going on?" Eustace said as he looked in every direction.

Kathleen leaned against the wall, "Nothing yet."

Lucy put her hand against her head, "That's what I was afraid of."

Kathleen pressed her lips together, "Does it hurt much?" The older girl's eyes took a quick dart to the Queen's head than back to her face.

"Throbbing only. Lucky, I think." The Queen gulped as she shut her eyes.

The older girl nodded, then bit her lip, "I know you're in pain, but I need to ask you something." She hesitated as Lucy opened her eyes and looked at her with a strain. "Do you know anything about a 'mist'? What it is, perhaps?"

Lucy thought in discomfit. After a moment of silence, she shook her head slightly, "No. I don't."

"The mist is the one that takes." A voice replied, making the Kathleen turn sharply. It belonged to the orange haired faun that was chained to the other side of Kathleen.

"You know about the mist?" Lucy moved to face the faun, groaning in the process.

"Everyone in the Lone Islands knows about the mist." He didn't look up.

"What it is?" The Queen asked the faun.

"It takes." His voice was hallow.

"Takes them where?"

"No one knows."

Lucy pressed her lips together, "Do you know where it came from?"

"No one knows." He repeated.

"This is no time for riddles!" Eustace screeched, "I want to get out of here, now! There is no way the British Forces have not heard of this. My mother wil-."

His voice was cut off by a scream. It belonged to a woman. From where their children were sitting, they could hear chains being rattled, but not on their own.

"You've been warned, peasant. Now embrace the consequences." A different voice said.

"No!" The same woman screamed. A struggle could be heard.

"What's happening?" Eustace cried.

The faun didn't answer at first, but when he did, it brought chills to Kathleen's spine. "The sacrifice."

A wagon was coming in to view. It rode right in front of them with the same voice screaming the same word. "No!" It was the woman whom Kathleen had seen the night before. The one who was whimpering than pulled behind the wall.

"Helene!" cried a voice.

As the wagon was riding farther away, a man was seen running to catch up to it. "No! Please!" He yelled back. The man had caught up to the back of the wagon, which had men and women tied to a poll with irons such as the children. The man had a hold of the woman, but only for a second.

There was a guard who must have been placed there for that very reason. The guard pulled on the man's arm and punched him square in the jaw. The man fell to the floor and lost his balance.

"Mummy!"

Kathleen almost missed the young girl calling after her mother. She was running after the wagon as well, farther behind the man, who must have been her father.

The woman, Helene, called to her daughter, "Stay with Daddy!" She was getting further and further away from the rest of her family.

The father was trying to get up, but fell with each attempt, "Don't worry! I'll find you!"

The whole sight unveiled right before Kathleen's eyes. The whole thing made her eyes begin to water. She turned to the faun and asked the question that was burning inside her. "How can you stand for this?" The faun had yet to look at her. "How?!"

The faun did not meet her eyes. "It's a worthy sacrifice for the city." His empty words sounded like a dark mantra.

"There is no such thing as a 'worthy sacrifice' if someone else is losing their life." Kathleen had felt her body go cold and her checks staining with hot streaks.

"They are not losing their life," the faun said hotly, but the fire was out just as he said the words. "They are going somewhere worse." His voice was filled with sorrow. Kathleen could tell he was trying to hide it.

Eustace scoffed, "You just said you don't know where they go, but now you said they are going somewhere worse than death. Do you know or don't you?"

The faun dropped his head slightly, "Just watch."

So they did. They couldn't see much, but they could still listen. The three tried to watch and listen as men, much like the ones from the church, forced the one's from the wagon into a small boat. They could hear muffled screams and grunts of struggles. It made Kathleen grab onto a ball of her trousers. It was quiet for a minute until they could see them entirely. The boat was going deeper to the ocean. The didn't try to swim overboard, which meant that just like before, they were chained.

As soon as she realized this, thunder rumbled in the sky, changing the unmerciful shinning sun to an overcast shadow. It started in the ocean, then began to speed its way to the town. The screams were getting louder. In the ocean, a strange green fog began to appear. It started out small, but it quickly grew. It was rising from the ocean level and was making it's way to the boat of people, who were frantically trying to splash the boat in a different direction. The green substance then formed smoky tentacles and wrapped itself around the people. The screams were more panicked than ever until they stopped, like a song from a record playing and someone just lifted the needle.

The fog retreated back to the ocean. The sun shined over the city and the boat that was once filled with people was gone.

Kathleen's eyes were dried from shock. She could swear she heard Eustace stuttering.

"A worthy sacrifice." Repeated the faun. Silence. Kathleen turned to the other prisoners. They didn't seem bothered by the events at all. "No one has ever come back."

"And you're okay with this?" Kathleen's voice strained. The fog, or mist, had taken all those people. The blank expression from the other prisoners was proof to her that it wasn't the first time it had to happen.

"Being taken by the mist is a worse fate than being sold to a stranger." The faun sounded like he was saying it more to himself than to the others.

"And who said that? You? Or the one who's doing the selling?" For the first time in Narnia, Kathleen agreed with Eustace.


	10. Chapter Ten

"This young one is firm with toned muscles. We start at 40."

"60!"

"I bid at 80!"

The numbers keep going up. Kathleen wanted to vomit. Though doing so may make her a target to be given to the mist.

"120!"

Kathleen was up on a bare stage, standing on a stone block, so that "she could be viewed by everyone". She felt exposed. Violated. She hated it. Being shown to a group of people that saw her for nothing more as than an object.

"I bid 180!"

Kathleen never felt like this in performances. Then again, she was never alone on that stage. She was with her classmates. They were dancing to pieces that they rehearsed for months. She would raise her arms and lift her legs, all while making sure she stayed poised and graceful. She would do anything to be performing alone in a theater right then. To be in a ridiculous costume and dance on pointe to the music she only listened to minutes prior.

Instead, she was on a stage with the same man who held a knife to Eustace's neck, in front of people who probably wanted to her to do things that were other than dancing. She might as well be food.

"Anymore bid?"

Mumbles went on after the man, who is the Auctioneer of the "market," but no one's voice rose higher than the others. The Auctioneer put a wooden board around Kathleen's neck like a twisted necklace. "Sold," it said.

Kathleen's mouth had dropped open in horrification. The Auctioneer grabbed Kathleen by the side of her arms and pick her up and pushed her aside. A man she didn't recognize caught her and pulled her along to the side of a small table. Multiple books and pens were placed in the center of it, as well as a single box.

"Name." Said the name who was holding her. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. "Name." He said in a firmer voice. She didn't say anything, and a pain shocked her face. The man had slapped her.

"Hey." Said a new voice. Wait, it wasn't new. She heard it before. A few moments ago in fact. "Don't bring scrapes to what is mine." It was the man from the crowd. The highest bidder. She became sick all over again.

"Sorry, sir." The one holding her arms had said, but she knew he didn't really mean it. "I was just waiting on a name for the log." He squeezed her tighter. She clenched her teeth. " _Name_?"

Behind her, she could the people from the crowd call out numbers. It was Lucy's turn.

"I bid 80!"

"100 for the little lady!"

Kathleen gagged.

"I'll just call you," the buyer paused, "Duana. Yes," he said, holding her chin, "Duana will fit you just nice."

Kathleen turned her head away. She recognized this man from somewhere else. He was in the church as well. He was holding on to Edmund and Caspian as they were being taken away.

"160!"

Kathleen's breath was quickening. She wanted to cry, but she knew it would be wise to hold all emotions back.

"Alright," said the man with the iron grip, who Kathleen could only guess was the bookkeeper. He shoved Kathleen to the man who raised the highest bid. The bidder put his forearm around her chest and shoulders. She gasped as trying to push away from him. He was stronger than the others. The bookkeeper went to the book and started to write down her new name and how much the bidder had paid. As she tried to push away, she saw Lucy being carried off the stone block just like she had. She had the same wooden board around her neck with the same four-letter word. This made Kathleen push away harder, making the buyer move his arm tighter.

"Well now," he said, not moving his arm, "I believe that _Duana_ had some possessions that are now mine." As he said her new name, he pulled on her rougher and closer.

The bookkeeper didn't seem to notice or care. "Ah, yes. You found an interesting one." From the corner of her eye, she could see him pull out a sword from underneath the table. It was the one Caspian had lent her. The short sword. "A part of the most powerful set in Narnia's navy."

Kathleen was frozen in fear. Not only did she think she could not get away from this man, but in her line of sight was something she would like to have doubted if it wasn't right in front of her. Eustace standing on the box, and unlike Lucy and herself, no one was bidding.

"Come on now," The Auctioneer baited the crowd, "He may not look like much, but, uh" he paused to squeeze Eustace's bicep, "he's strong."

"Yeah, he's strong alright." A man said from the crowd. "Smells like the rear end of a Minotaur." Laughter erupted from the crowd but was cut off by Eustace's voice.

"That is an outrageous lie." Eustace moved slightly and looked right at the man who said so. "I've won the school hygiene award two years running." He turned to Lucy and Kathleen, as if asking to confirm, but stood still when he saw Kathleen.

Kathleen tried to relax and give him a nod. That was easier said than done. She knew for a fact he had the certificates to prove it, just like she knew for a fact that her circulation was getting harder to circulate, surely and slowly. But she also knew that Eustace's mouth could get him into real trouble. He wasn't the nicest kid at school. Some of the other children would call him a bully. His words and actions would get him in situations and Kathleen would want to justify them but would see no actual evidence to do so. His words would hurt others and get his cousins, mainly Edmund, annoyed. There were a lot of moments that Kathleen would just want to tell to him that if he had nothing nice to say then don't say it all, or that if he could keep certain things to himself. This time was the latter. He would have to show himself up and Kathleen would tell him so... if it wasn't for the man against her back who was holding her against her will.

She tried to pull away from the buyer's arm again.

Was this really it? All this time wishing to go to Narnia, a magical place where dreams can become reality; were they just that? Dreams? Maybe that what all this was. Maybe she fell asleep in the underground and is still on the train. That would make sense. But, does she want it to be a dream?

The easy answer was no. But right now, Kathleen wasn't a hundred percent sure if this was her fate. Here she was in a slave trading market with her student on a platform, raised before all to see. She knew that Lucy was watching Eustace, getting ready to jump the second her cousin needed her too. Edmund and his King friend were somewhere on the island, maybe being tortured. She traveled to the island on a ship that had a crew of men, dwarves, Minotaur's, and a talking mouse. Surely, _if_ this was a dream, only her mind could come up with this predicament. And that meant her mind can get them out.

Caspian said that if they didn't return by dawn, his crew would send a search party. It is now an hour or more past the time, as no one has come for them. She closed her eyes tight. If this was a real, Kathleen begged for a miracle.

She stopped struggling against her owner as he examined the sword in his free hand. She let go of his forearm and let her eyes begin to water.

"I'll take him off your hand."

Kathleen turned her eyes to the crowd once more.

"In fact. I'll take them all off your hands." Kathleen could hear the voice but saw that no one's mouth was moving. She raised her eyebrow until one of the men threw off his blue hood. It was Drinian. And Reepicheep! And more of the crewmen, who were all throwing off similar hoods.

"For Narnia!" The voice said. Reepicheep yelled from Drinian's shoulder.

How did Kathleen not notice the hoods? They were all the same color. That had to be a giveaway. But none of the men on the island noticed either. Maybe it really was a miracle.

The men in disguised dropped their hoods, yelled the same words as Reepicheep did, pulled out their swords, and began to fight. Kathleen would have been in awe if the bidder hadn't been trying to puller away.

"It's time to go!" He grunted as each pull was getting rougher as they had been getting farther and farther away from the fight.

Kathleen had asked for a miracle, and this was it. The Narnia's had devised an ambush on their own. They had little time to plan, yet here they were. Each in their own fight. Just like Kathleen. She was on her own, just like in the church.

And like the fight from the inside of the church, she would get herself free... even if it didn't work completely well the first time.

Just like the boys had taught her, as well as her rehearsals, she planted her feet to the ground and stayed rooted there. The man had hand move his arm from her chest to her bicep.

"I said, let's go!" He pulled harder, She barely budged. He pulled again, she made herself pivot so that her back was facing the buyer again. She didn't have her sword, and luckily, neither did he. As soon as Drinian and the rest of the crewmen revealed themselves, the man had dropped the weapon and desperately tried to get far away from the fight as possible, and for the first time in Kathleen's life, she wanted to be in it.

Instead of a sword, Kathleen had something even deadlier. Her elbows.

In any sport, the elbows are the most dangerous thing to have. The elbows have the ability to knock out someone's front teeth, give a black eye, or in Kathleen's case, jab someone in the kidney.

The man let go of Kathleen immediately to hold on to his pain. The second Kathleen felt free, she turned out from his grip and kicked him in between the legs. He doubled down in pain and Kathleen ran to where the center of the fight was happening.

Kathleen had run straight to the table where the bookkeeper once was. Lucy was there to too, but she was getting deeper and deeper into the chaos. The older girl was sure that the man would have a pair of keys around, but the more she searched, the more she realized that he must have run off with the keys on his person. She groaned and slammed one of her hands on the table.

"Kathleen!" A voice called her from far away, but she couldn't tell where it was from. She was able to see a man from the church running at her. Her eyes widen as she scrambled to look for something to defend herself with. She saw a stack of wooden boards with the word "Sold" on them. She grabbed them tightly and swung as hard as she could to the man charging in front of her. He managed to hit the side of his head, but it didn't do much, so she swung again. Nothing. Her hand was now holding broken boards and ribbon. She dropped them and looked at the man.

Before she could get away, the man grabbed on to her chains that connected her wrist together. "You're coming with me." Kathleen didn't know who this man was, and she didn't care. She couldn't use her arms, so she did the first thing that came to her head. She spat in his eye.

The man yelled and tried to wipe it off with his left hand. Kathleen didn't miss a second. She lifted her foot and stomped on the top of the man's foot as hard as she can. He released Kathleen's chain to hold his foot. As he bent down, Kathleen took her last shot. She rolled her wrist outward and then connected her arms together. Then, thinking how her instructor would react to her horrible form, she swung her arms to the side of the man's head, hitting him with her iron cuffs.


	11. Chapter Eleven

As the man dropped down, Edmund had appeared right behind him. He had seen the whole scene from afar. He was dragged out of a building where he and Caspian had been held and a minute later, yells and swords were everywhere. His first thought as the fighting began was to find his sister. From where he was, he was able to spot her quickly. Seeing that she was able to take care of herself, the next person on his mind was Kathleen. He had seen her running to a table, unprotected. He could see a man running towards her as she was looking for something. He called out to her before he planned it. Thankfully, she was able to hear him over the shouts and clangs of swords.

Edmund made his way down a set of stairs, fighting whomever he needed to get to Kathleen. Reaching the bottom of the steps, he could see she was running out of options. Her weapon was nowhere to be found and the table was bare except for the loose paper. Seeing her with broken boards in her hands make him run faster. He almost winded himself but slowed down as he saw what Kathleen did next.

Now, Edmund always thought that Kathleen was very lady-like. Proper and poise. Graceful and elegant. That's why he never really spoke to her. He felt that she was above him. Not in an uptight way. Snobs don't smile the way that she does. He thought that she was above him because, even though he was King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table; that was in Narnia, which as far as he knew, Kathleen knew nothing about. In her world, he was just Edmund Pevensie, one of the two people who was staying at one of her students home. A home she visited weekly. Somethings two times a week, if he's lucky. He felt that Kathleen Lewis deserved better than him. Little did he know, she thought something similar to Edmund Pevensie.

Edmund had never seen a lady spit, image his surprise when that was exactly what Kathleen did. In her enemy's eye, no less. He was not disgusted, but surprised, wondering if his younger sister would have thought of that.

Kathleen didn't take her eyes off Edmund as he stared at the man of the floor who was groaning. When he did look up, he quickly walked to Kathleen and lightly placed his hand on Kathleen's back, guiding her away from the man.

They crouched down behind the table, Edmund continuously looking at his surroundings, "Are you all right?" He asked as a man fell from the top of the fort opposite them.

She didn't answer. She was realizing all the events that had happened in the hours that she arrived in Narnia. It all a lot to take in, and it was just hitting now. In a fight within a town that is in fear of a green mist. My goodness, she thought. This is all really happening.

When she didn't say anything, Edmund snapped his head to the girl, "Kathleen?" He asked worriedly.

She looked at him with wide eyes. He was getting ready to get her as far away from the fight as possible, but before they could move, Kathleen yelled. "Look out!"

Edmund couldn't even respond because Kathleen jumped up and pushed herself off his back, as she had done in numerous performances, and kicked the man who was coming from behind Edmund in the same spot she elbowed the buyer from before. This man was lankier than the others. Taller with greasy black hair. As he came back up from his hit, Kathleen took note of his sword. She quickly maneuvered to Edmund's side, hoping that he saw the weapon as well. She risked a quick glance at him and saw that he nodded. Moving quickly, Edmund jumped up from his crouching position and was prepared to fight the man hand-to-sword. The man them raise his sword to the side at the same time that Kathleen thrust her arms outward, making the sword stop halfway in her chains. She did a pirouette and moved her hands so the sword could get caught in the chains. As the man became confused by the move, Edmund jumped forward to grab the sword away from his hands and took a step back with Kathleen. He then raised the sword, allowing Kathleen to turn once more, detangling her chains from the blade. Edmund positioned himself in front of the man, ready to duel. Kathleen stood in a close fourth position, her heels lined to her toes, with more space than she was used to. She pushed her arms apart then held on to the chain that bound her wrist together.

The two teenagers looked daringly at the man.

He ran.

Not exactly the response the two were expecting.

Kathleen let out a breath. Looking around. She saw the people of the Dawn Treader and the people of the Lone Islands were fighting back, and they were winning. The citizens were crashing vases and pans to the those who took part in the slave trade. Fauns were using broken poles to gain height against the traders and a dwarf slapped continuously to the Auctioneer's face as someone else held him down. It was a revolution, and Kathleen was a part of it.

"Thank you." Kathleen turned a confused look to Edmund as he was watching the fights from afar. The number of battles were shrinking by the second. What was once a one-on-one fight would turn to three-on-one. Edmund didn't let himself get distracted in a battle, but that didn't mean he couldn't be grateful. "You saved me. Thanks."

Kathleen felt the tiredness of fighting catching up to her. She nodded more than she needed to, "N-no-no problem. Uh, even right?"

"What?" Edmund raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean 'even'?"

Kathleen had felt the bubble in her stomach ever since Reepicheep yelled out the name of "Narnia". Something about this feeling kept coming up. She didn't know what it was, or if it meant anything, but it was hard to shun the feeling away. Each time the feeling grew, she was quicker to hold on to it.

"Even. Yes, um. I'm positive it was you who called my name before the man charged at me. If you hadn't yelled," She paused, looking at the ground, trying to gather her thoughts and not get distracted by the victories around her. "Well, I rather not think of that." She sent a quick smile at his direction before looking down at the sand again.

She could see Edmunds shadow in the sand. She could make out his hair almost perfectly. He was facing towards her, away from the sun. She wondered if the rising sun, or if the cheers of the island had been taking effect to her head because she could have sworn that his shadow was growing.

It wasn't any of that. Edmund was taking small steps closer to her. Her first instinct was to step back. The bubble had disappeared and she was breathless from the fight. The rushing feeling was gone, and all that she had was sore muscles and a tired mentality now that everything calmed. They won.

She swallowed a lump and held out her arms, "I don't suppose you have the key to this?" she asked as Edmund an inch away from her.

He smiled. "Not on me." He raised his sword, "But I do have this."

Kathleen was awake once again.

He lowered his sword, "I was kidding." She dropped her arms in relief and huffed out a genuine smile. "Let's go find Caspian. I'm sure he still has the keys."

The two teenagers meet up with Lucy and the rest of the crew. It turned out Lucy found Kathleen's short sword and used it in her fights. Some of the belongings of the now free people had been just laying on the floor by the bookkeeper. Lucy found her dagger and healing cordial, and well as Kathleen's sheath for the sword. The younger girl took it upon herself to return the belongs to their rightful owners.

The older girl kept looking around. Lucy noticed, "Caspian and Reepicheep are talking to the people of the Island, saying our thanks for helping us in the fight. Hopefully one of them will have something to get those off you." Lucy gestured to the chains that still bound Kathleen's wrist together.

Kathleen shook her head, "It's not that," she continued to look around, hoping to find a little blonde spoiled boy mopping around. "Where's Eustace?"

Lucy froze, "I thought he was with you."

Kathleen turned quickly to Lucy, "I thought he was with you."

When Lucy didn't say anything, Kathleen took a gasping breath, "We have to find him." She took a few steps back before Edmund stopped her.

"Wait," Kathleen stopped moving, but her eyes were trying to see every crack in the walls from where she stood. "We still have to get your irons off. You wait here, I'll go and look for him."

"Look for who?"

The other turned to Caspian who was walking to them with Reepicheep, and a familiar faun in tow. It was the one who was next to Kathleen when they were chained to the wall.

"Eustace," Edmund said in a breath.

"Have you seen him?" Kathleen said in a rush. When he didn't say anything, she began to think out loud. "Fantastic! That boy could be anywhere. But then again the Island can't be that big, can't it? And Eustace being Eustace wouldn't want to go somewhere he hasn't already gone. So he couldn't have gone far, can he?" Caspian was about to reassure her, but Kathleen kept thinking out in a rush. "Now, Eustace would want to be as far away from the fight as possible. He wouldn't go to the church. The factoid books he reads would say castles are home of the ruler, and that would have been taken over by the slave traders most likely, so he wouldn't go there either. He would go somewhere he's been and empty at the same time."

"The dock," the Kings and Queen said simultaneously.

"Exactly!" Kathleen said, trying to gesture to the Kings, who were on one side, and Lucy, who was on the other. Instead, the chains stopped her, making her wince. She sighed while looking at small amounts of redness that was showing from under the cuffs. "He'd go to the docks. Or maybe even row himself back to the ship."

Kathleen heard jingling. Caspian stood in front of her and showed her the key ring. She let out another shaky breath as Caspian undid the cuffs.

"We'll find him," Caspian said to her and the Pevensies. "We'll go search the docks first." He said to Edmund. "I'll tell Darian to send small parties to search for him throughout the Island. Maybe someone who lives here had seen him go by. Kathleen, you-"

"Should take care for your arms." Edmund finished for him.

Caspian took a confused look at the younger king who hadn't taken his eyes off Kathleen. He turned to Kathleen's wrists. He saw the reason why Edmund would want her to stay. Kathleen's wrists were red and scratched from struggling against the cuffs. In some places, cuts went deep and bruising began to take form.

"I'll be fine. They'll heal. Besides I don't need my hands to help find Eustace." Kathleen went to grab one of her wrists to hide the sight from the others, but as she made contact, she winced again.

"If I could be of assistance." The faun said. Kathleen forgot that he was there. "I'm a traveling healer. The traders took me and separated me from my supplies." He pointed to a worn out bag that was under the table, "If you would allow me, I could help take care of that."

Edmund first looked at his sister, then to the faun before nodded. "Please, do what you can. And thank you."

"Your Majesty."

The faun walked past the others as Lucy gave his supplies. He quickly took a look of what he had and then sat on the stone box. Kathleen slumped her shoulders and sighed as she slowly walked to him, but not before turning to the Royals. "Just find him. I'm sure he's freaking out about everything that's happened."

Edmund nodded, "We'll find-"

"Cousin!" It was a screech, but Kathleen recognized it anywhere.

"Eustace?" Lucy called to him. He was running from the streets to the others. Kathleen's head snapped right up as soon as she heard him.

"Cousin! I think I killed a man!"

The boys looked at each other as they ran to Eustace. Kathleen was about the join then, but Lucy stepped in front of her.

"Take care of yourself first. We'll figure out what happened. All right?"

Kathleen was having a hard time saying no. Lucy had that tone in her voice that held order. Like a respected mediator in a debate. In the end, Kathleen sat back down as Queen Lucy ran to the others to a frantic Eustace. From where she was, she could see his arms waving around and pointing feverishly back to where he was running from. The three ran behind him as he led the way, leaving Kathleen with the faun.

The faun had set up all his materials ready for Kathleen. She recognized a fair few. Garlic and radishes, sage and chamomile, but the rest were unknown to her. Given that she wasn't a botanist or even familiar with many herbs, this gave her permission to be wary. The faun had a bowl in hand and was mixing in two plants together with water, then he used a tool to pound them together as it turned to cream. He let it sit in the sun as he went back to his pack and pulled out a vegetable. A cucumber. With the water he already had out, he sparing wash the vegetable and laid it across the table where Lucy once was. Then he took out a knife and cut off one end. He set the knife in his bag and reached for Kathleen's arm.

She raised one arm to him and he began to dab the end of the cucumber on her wrist.

"Wow," she said while raising her eyebrows, "You know what you're doing."

He huffed, "Yes. I've been doing these practices for a lot longer than I care to admit, My Lady." He turned over her arm.

"'Lady?'" she repeated.

"Are you not part of the King's Court?" he asked as he cut off a piece of the cucumber. He motioned Kathleen to give him her other hand.

She did, "No, no. I just meet Caspian yesterday."

The faun looked up from her arm, "Forgive me for the mistake. I only assumed by your tone with both King Caspian and King Edmund that you were sailing with them formerly." He went back at dabbing the vegetable at her cuts.

Kathleen raised her eyebrow. She wasn't completely positive, but she was sure she didn't see the faun with anyone when the fight began. Though, to be fair she was alone for most of it and did lose sight of everyone. Caspian and the faun showed up a few minutes after everything quiets down. Of course, the faun must know about his own King, but how did he know about Edmund. She didn't think it was possible to have a full discussion in those few minutes, especially when a fight was happening. "How do you know of Edmund?"

The faun laughed as he cut another piece of cucumber, "Everyone in Narnia knows of the Kings and Queens of Old." He stopped smiling when he saw her dumbstruck face. He stopped cleaning her wounds, "Do you not know?"

Kathleen let herself think, "Well, I know that this isn't the first time Edmund and Lucy had come to Narnia. They were crowned King and Queen of Narnia in their first visit, as well as their older siblings. And... that was over a thousand years ago. And," she paused. That was it. She knew the existent of dryads, fauns, and knows that there was an all-knowing Lion somewhere. She was trying to remember what she heard Lucy say one time about walking trees and talking beavers. Kathleen slumped as she realized that she knew nothing about their actual reign. Their history in Narnia. Over a thousand years had passed, and people are still talking about them. Or at least, knew about them. She relaxed, "I guess I didn't know much about Narnia than I thought."

The faun stopped cleaning her wounds. He cut off another piece of cucumber before putting it away. "All you need to know that we Narnians are glad they're back." He paused to check on the herbal cream, "Not everyone treats us well when they are gone." He said as he slowly mixes the cream.

She sat straight again, "I don't think I ever got your name."

He shook his head once, "I don't think I deserve to give you my name, my Lady."

She scoffed and smiled, "I'm not a Lady, remember," she held out her hand, "My name is Kathleen."

The faun smirked, "Teldor." He looked at her hand and examined it. "You cuts are clean now. All we have to do is to put the recovery cream on the deeper cuts and then bandage them up. You have been good as new in a few days."

She tried not to laugh. She really did, but the situation was funny to her. She brought her hand to her stomach and let out a fit of giggles.

Teldor narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Did I assume you?"

She stopped, "Oh, um. It's just, where I'm from, when someone holds out their hand as I did, your suppose to shake it as a greeting."

He stopped mixing, "Why would someone do that?"

Kathleen smirked, "That is an excellent question."

Not long after, Teldor applied the mixture to the deeper cuts in Kathleen's arms. He said that it would dry when it was done healing as much as it could. He suggested that she should put it on daily, and clean the bandages on the same schedule.

The Pevensies and Caspian returned a little later after that. It turned out that Eustace didn't kill a man, thank heavens, but just accidentally hit a man, who happened to be the head of the slave traders, into an unconscious state. Apparently, that trader was the last man accounted for. Kathleen suggested for Teldor to be using his practices on anyone one that had been injured. Teldor accepted on the spot, saying it was the least he could do. She also made the suggestion of having him heal the traders.

"You're joking, right?" Edmund question.

"Lad- Miss Kathleen. What they did was unforgivable. They don't treat Narnian's, or anyone else, with respect." Teldor strained while holding his supplies tight.

Kathleen nodded hesitantly, "I'm not proposing that we forgive them. I think if we were to treat them unattended, wouldn't that be just as unforgiving?"

It took some convincing, but Kathleen was able to get everyone agreeing to help heal the traders. Edmund was the hardest to convince. Kathleen had to explain that while the men would be getting treatment, they will still be punished for the crime for dehumanization. Teldor agreed to it as well; as long as he had another person there with him to act as a guard. Edmund agreed so after.

After the plans were written, the crew made their way back to the ship. The town had rallied together to make a grand farewell to the members of the Dawn Treader. Kathleen had never been in a parade before, but the feeling of the people cheering on the sides had made her think that this is what it felt like. Though she also imagined that there were fewer swords involved.

As they made their way back to the ship, they added an extra crewman. It was the same man she had seen earlier. The one who had his wife taken away before his very eyes. Rhince. His daughter wanted to come too, but he had told her to stay put with her aunt. She wasn't too happy about it, but then again, who would be.

By the time they reached the shore, the rest of the island's citizens had followed right behind them. Kathleen had already said goodbye to Teldor, who was sad to see her go, though she didn't fully understand why.

"Miss Kathleen," he said, " you have given me hope again."

"Me?" she said perplexed, "How did I do that?"

Teldor smiled, "If a Telmarine King surrounds himself with people like you, wither it be on accident or purposeful, when then maybe the stories are true after all."

Just another thought to add inside Kathleen's mind. It was a reminder that she did not know anything about Narnia or it's stories. A Telmarine? Teldor had to be referring to Caspian. Or was it possible that he meant Edmund? No. He called him and Lucy the Old King and Queen, or something like that. She was stilled confused on that part. But not as confused as seeing an elder man calling to Caspian at the docks, presenting a sword in his arms.

"This was given to me by your father," the elder man said, "I hid it safely in the caves all these years."

"That's an old Narnian sword," Edmund said in realization.

"It's from your Golden Age." the elder said.

Kathleen thought that that must mean it was made very specifically in Edmund's first age of rule due to the sword being covered in mollusks and sand.

"There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us."

Seven swords? Kathleen thought, For possibly the Seven Lords?

"Here, take it," the Lord gestured it to Caspian. At first, he only started at the sword, possibly not believing that something of his fathers was within arms reach. He took a step forward and looked at the Lord, "And may it protect you."

Kathleen could see that look of uncertainty in his face. She saw him pick up the blade and hold it in his arms delicately. The crowded cheered and she could see Caspian put up his determined look of a king.

"Thank you, my Lord." He lowered the sword. "and we shall find your lost citizens."

The Lord looked like he never expected to hear those words. It looked like he found something that made him want to learn all over again. That look made Kathleen feel warm all over.

She smiled as she saw Caspian stop Edmund and give him the Golden Aged sword. The sword from his Age. Maybe it was better that way.

Kathleen was steps behind Lucy when Edmund called to her. The warmness of her smile had begun to heat up to her cheeks. She decided to keep her eyes on the sword.

"I was wondering," he said. Kathleen was burning on whatever could be at the end of the sentence, "how did you learn to do that?"

That caught her off guard. She looked at his shoulder. "Learn what?"

"To kick and hit that way you did. I'm sure Caspian didn't teach you that, so how, or even where did you learn it?"

Edmund began to walk to the longboats, holding out his hand for Kathleen to follow. She hugged her arms around her waist and continued to look at everywhere else but Edmunds face. She had a smile forming. She remembered what Edmund said earlier, how fighting was different than performing. If she had the courage to laugh, she would, but instead, she once said a few words that Edmund couldn't help but smile too.

"From ballet, of course."


	12. Chapter Twelve

The row back to the ship was a pleasant one. Kathleen was in a boat with the same people as before. She still sat next to Eustace, and he still complained, but a pleasant thought came to her mind as he ranted off. It's possible that Eustace may have accepted the idea that they were in another world. Though, she figured that he wouldn't admit it out loud. When no one was replying to his words, he sat quietly.

Kathleen waited a few moments before she piped up with a request. "Say, Caspian," she tugged on the sleeves of her tunic, "do you think it's possible if we could continue our lesson? If you can't, maybe some else in the crew, or if not that's not a problem." The more she realized what she was asking, the faster her words became. Caspian was a king of a ship on a mission. Of course, he would be busy too teach her. Same goes for the crewmembers. They all have tasks they have to complete daily. She figured that her asking someone to teach her was also having someone to give up the little free time they have.

"You're right," Caspian said from the other side of the boat. Kathleen bunched a part of her sleeve and held it tight. "It's not a problem from what Edmund told me. You truly do learn fast."

She looked between the two boys and blushed. "Oh, uh, beginners luck I suppose."

Eustace groaned, "Of course you would want to learn how to do such a primeval thing. It's such a thing only you would think of doing, Lewis."

Kathleen bunched her sleeve tighter, "Seeing as how we were almost sold to strangers, who most happened to be carrying swords, I think it would be best to learn how to use one." she tried not to sound bitter, but lost her will in the middle in the last few words.

"You did very well, Kathleen. Especially without a sword." Lucy gave an encouraging smile.

Kathleen nodded aimlessly. To be perfectly clear, Kathleen impressed herself on the Lone Island. With the fight in the church, she knew she had gotten extremely lucky. But thinking back to the chaos in the town square, everything she did seemed to come naturally. The only thing she could think of as to why was because for her dancing; As well as the knowledge that came from the books she read.

It was hard to find a book that didn't have a damsel in distress. It annoyed her that the majority of the strong protagonist characters were men. In those books, the author would describe how the man would save the girl. She would read where the man injured the enemy and how they did it. It was easier to understand the movement when it was fist-to-fist, but when the enemy has a sword and all the protagonist had was a stack of weak boards, that was a harder to figure out who was doing what, other than swinging. If she knew that proper way to fight with a blade, she would at least feel loads more comfortable if she was ever separated from the others again.

Edmund could see her disappointment at the other's words. Although he didn't want Kathleen to think that she would be in danger ever again, he also knew that while in Narnia, that wouldn't be realistic. He wanted to protect Kathleen. He wanted to be the one to make sure she was safe, that nothing could harm her as long as he was around. Yet he knew that that wasn't realistic either. The point she made earlier was a hundred percent correct, and even though it pained him to think that she would ever be need to fight for her life again, he knew that was the safest option for her.

"I'll teach you," said Edmund.

Kathleen released her sleeve, "You will?" She said relieved, only to sink her head in her shoulders when she connected the voice to Edmund.

"Of course, you saved me out there. It's the least I could do."

She blushed harder, looking down at her bandages, "I told you that we can call it even. You saved me first, remember." Kathleen hadn't noticed that the rowboat stopped.

"I may have forgotten the order of events," he said, "Eustace?"

"I don't think I want to remember the events," the younger boy grumbled.

"Actually," Lucy said gently, "what he meant was we're here."

The two new arrivals turned to where Lucy was looking at. Neither realized they had arrived back at the ship. Kathleen jumped slightly of how close they were.

"I'm aware," Eustace said in a know-it-all manner.

 _Of course he was_. Kathleen thought. She turned back to others as everyone stood up at the same time. Eustace practically jumped to the podium that dropped to the boat. The one joining him did so hesitantly. It was the same man who lent her clothes. Wilter, she learned his name was, and he didn't look happy next to Eustace.

Kathleen gave him a shrug as the two rose up. Once they did, she felt the boat rock slightly. She held on to the tail end of the boat until it steadied. As the stand descended, she felt the boat rock a little less.

"Well?"

Kathleen didn't notice Edmund at her side, causing her to get slightly startled.

Edmund winced, "Sorry," he said as the stand was right in front of them.

She quickly turned to the stand, "It fine, just got distracted."

He nodded. Together, they took a step on the stand and held on to the rope.

Kathleen looked around at the men aboard as they stepped aboard. They were all busy doing their jobs and taking in inventory, getting ready to set sail. She took a hold of her sleeve again. "Can you really teach me?"

Edmund and Kathleen were standing on the side of the ship with Lucy, who had just rose from the boat. Edmund was trying to receive a silent message from his sister, but he was never really good at subtlety.

"Of course," he said, giving up om his sister's message.

She didn't look at him, but she smiled a closed-lipped smile and nodded. Then, she lost the smile and tilted her head to one side. He looked at the direction she was looking and saw Eustace, moving barrels with something in his hand. It was brown with white in the middle. It was bigger than his hand and seemed to be made of thin material.

Kathleen didn't turn her head to Edmund's direction. "Do you think Caspian has books aboard. One's on Narnia and it's history? I'm pretty sure I saw some in the first room he showed us, but I wasn't sure if they were about Narnia, or maybe something else."

Edmund could tell she was in another thought while asking. She was tremendously relaxed now compared to when they were trying to figure out where on the island Eustace could be. She was spot on for where he was, not that Edmund was surprised. She was more observant when it came to his cousin than he was.

"I'm sure I have a few books that could use a read through," Caspian said from behind the teenagers. Kathleen turned her body to him, but her eyes were still on Eustace. "You're welcome to read as many as you wish."

The words that Caspian said made her turn around so quickly that it gave her whiplash. "Really?"

The others couldn't help but smile at her excitement. "Yes," Caspian chuckled.

Kathleen nodded then pierced her lips together. Ignoring the pain in her neck, she breathed out through her nose, "I don't suppose you have a spare pen and notebook do you?"

It turns out he did. Several actually. She only needed one, so that was all she took. As for the books, that was different. She started out with the three that Caspian said was the most important about Narnia, each one with a different part of history.

The first one was the early ages of Narnia. It took place the first 900 years since the country was created. It was the largest of the three and had the least amount of images, but Kathleen loved that in a book because that means there was more information to absorb.

The next book she borrowed was the smallest of the three. It had to do with the reign of Jadis or otherwise known as the White Witch. That was all Caspian said to her about the book. He was hesitant at first because of how it mentions the Pevensies. He told her that any questions she had, she would have to respect if the other's didn't want to answer, which confused her to say the least.

The last book was the most detailed in its cover. She had a feeling she knew what it was about before Caspian explained to her. It was about the Pevensie's Golden Age. It was about the time that they ruled in Narnia. It wasn't terribly big. Kathleen skimmed through it and noticed illustrations. Some were of animals and creatures, other's were of the Pevensies in a highly decorated room. No detail was overlooked in what she flipped through it. She closed the book to hide the story. This book would help her understand what Edmund and Lucy had been through. She was a fast reader, so she knew she could get through this book at least three days. Four if she was kidnapped again. She looked at the other two in her hand. The first one would take four or five days, while the book on the witch could take two. All together that was nine to eleven days to read all the books. She didn't even know how long she had on the ship. She knew she had to get started.

That night, Caspian had let Kathleen and Lucy sleep in his private quarters while he slept with his crew in the port. At first, Kathleen let out a protest saying that she wouldn't mind sleeping under the ship, but when Edmund said the rocking on hammocks would be worse than a bed, she agreed.

Caspian's room was actually the room where she believed it was. It was where the portraits of the other's were posted on the wall and where Susan's bow and arrows stood on display.

"Which side do you want?" Lucy asked the older girl.

"The one furthest from the wall," Kathleen said as she walked past the bed.

"Where are you going?" the younger girl followed behind her.

Kathleen sat down on one of two chairs that were positioned next to the window. The glass was a mosaic of no design, not that it was easy to see it anyway, it being nightfall. There was a table set between of the two chairs and Lucy sat on the one across from Kathleen.

"Well, if I'm going to been having an adventure in a magical land, the least I could do is learn about it, right?"

Kathleen set the books down on the table and looked for the matches. Lucy looked around her side of the table and found the box. She blankly handed it to Kathleen and thought out loud for a second. "Do you think Caspian would have any needle and tread around."

Kathleen dropped her shoulder, "You're not still on that whole 'presentation' thing, are you?"

Lucy shook her head, stood up and walked to the many stacks of book Caspian took out earlier. She picked out and admired the design that was engraved in the cover. The engravings gave off a gold reflection. As Lucy flipped the book to the other side, Kathleen could just make out the indents of flowers and leaves. "You wouldn't understand." There was no venom or harshness in Lucy's words. Only sorrow.

Kathleen lit the match and then the candle, "That's what I hope to fix." With that, she sat down and opened the highly decorated book and turned to the first page.

She didn't know whom much time had passed when she turned her head up again. The glare of from the window was next to non-existent and the candle was more than halfway gone. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but she could see Lucy's lump body. She let out a breath when she saw her middle sink up and rise again from under the sheets. Lucy had fallen fast asleep with a book in her hands. It was smaller than the one Kathleen was reading, so maybe it wasn't a history text.

The day had been crazy for her. Kathleen had seen and been a part of things that she had only read in her fictional stories. Even with the lack of sleep in the past twenty-four hours, she was surprised of how much she had already been a part of. Still, it was a lot to take in, and the silence from the ship wasn't exactly helping. Not only had the memories of entering Narnia had resurfaced, but now to add on, the realization of almost getting sold and then fighting for her life had flooded in right after. The first two years of the Pevensie's time of rule was debatably just as striking compared to her first morning.

Kathleen would have loved to keep going in the text, but the combination of waves and reading had lack of sleep from the night before had made her dizzy. She blew out the candle then rubbed her face with her hands and slowly changed into the nightgown that Lucy laid out for her. Caspian had two additional and lent them to the girls. The nightie went just below Kathleen's knees, being as she was shorter than Caspian. She was happy the whole gown was loose. It gave her feet and legs time to breath, even though they were going to get covered once again by the blankets.

She slowly had her way under the covers, trying to make sure not to wake up Lucy. The younger girl stirred anyway.

"Mhhmm"

"Shhhh," Kathleen whispered, "Go back to sleep." She laid her head down on the on the opposite side of Lucy.

Lucy did the same, but not before she mumbled about what time it was.

Kathleen smiled and hugged the top cover of the sheets, "Can't really tell time without a clock." she yawned at the last words. When she didn't hear a reply, Kathleen let her eyes fall heavy and go into a dreamless sleep.

The morning that followed, she was shaken by Lucy, telling her that they overslept. She didn't understand what she meant at first, but when she heard the voices and waves echoing into the room. The sun was shining through the window, leading rays of light right at the door.

Kathleen sat up and stretched. "Well then, we better get started."

Something about being in a faraway land made getting up much easier. Maybe it was the excitement of what could happen in the day. Kathleen made a mental promise to be at least be halfway through the book she started last night and go over the notes she made.

The day on the Dawn Treader began as a simple one. The two girls got dressed and had their fruit for breakfast. Kathleen spent the start of the morning in the cabin reading and writing down connections from the books. Lucy accompanied her but grew bored of the four walls. She had asked Caspian for needle and thread to sew the sides of her vest, and even though his face screamed that he wanted to ask why. He let it go when he saw Kathleen quickly shaking her head.

Lucy had been checking her measurements and carefully marking the side of her vest. Kathleen wondered if they would be returning the clothes back to the owner.

"There's not enough light in here." Lucy groaned, setting down her pencil for the dozenth time. She had been going back and forth between the measuring string and writing it down. She wasn't getting enough light to have the constant reading measurement, and that may have to do with Kathleen unconsciously hogging the brightest part of the room.

She was sitting in the same spot as the night before; right next to the window, back facing it. She was going back and forth between the notebook and her reading material. She was currently trying the understand the alliance between Narnia and the Kingdom of Archenland.

"Maybe you can find an empty spot outside?" Kathleen said, going through her notes.

"Where? In the ocean?" Lucy said, getting her attention.

"No! On the port. Or the deck? It's the deck, right? The main floor of the ship?" Thinking of her words, she wasn't she if 'floor' was the right word to use.

Lucy laughed, "I'm teasing. I know what you meant."

Kathleen slumped in her chair. "Well, thanks for the embarrassment." She tried to keep a straight face, but that was a failed the second she opened her mouth.

"You know, you should outside too. Get familiar with the ship a bit more. The crew too, and maybe you could ask Edmund questions?" Lucy hung out the last sentence.

"Why ask Edmund when I have his story right here?" Kathleen buried her nose back into the book.

Lucy pierced her lips together, tapping on the page of her measurements, "It would better if you ask him yourself," Kathleen continued to read, "but what I meant was the fighting. You still want to learn how to use a sword, don't you?"

Kathleen didn't look up. She was beginning to dread the one-on-one lesson she would be having with Edmund. When she agreed to have him teach her how to fight, she forgot for a second of how flustered she became around him. When she remembered, it was too late. She had already said yes, and it would feel worse for her to say that she changed her mind. She figured that Lucy can't teach her now because of her sewing task, and the rest of the crew, including Caspian and Drinian, would have far less time than themselves.

Kathleen pressed the pages tightly. "I do want to learn."

Lucy jumped up and gathered her supplies, "Then what are you waiting for?" she said gleefully.

When Kathleen couldn't think of an answer, she nodded and gather her supplies as well. She made a stop by the bed to wrap her belt with sheath and sword around her waist and made sure nothing was loose. Lucy held opened the door and they made their way to the deck together.

Opening the door to the deck was a sight. The crewmen were off doing their jobs and saying hello to the girls as they walked by. Caspian and Drinian were on the other side of the ship, looking at a map, most likely planning the course for the ship.

"This looks like it's out of everyone's way."

Kathleen turned to see Lucy had moved between two stands that were right in front of a wall. There was a step big enough to sit and have her feet dangle off the end if she wanted to.

"Edmund's over there on the barrels," Lucy pointing, "cleaning up his new gift."

Kathleen turned, and sure enough, there was Edmund, chipping of the coat of mollusks from the sword Caspian lent him.

Kathleen looked between him and the sword. "He looks busy." She held the book tighter in her hand. Edmund seemed to be in his own little world while looking at the sword. She saw him earlier that morning when she grabbed her fruit of the morning rations. He had the sword in his hand then too. It had fewer chips off, but Kathleen got the feeling that he wasn't going to let it go until he knew what it looked like under the protective sea layer.

Lucy grinned, "I don't think he would mind." She looked back at her thread, "He did promise after all."

Kathleen sighed. Yes, he did and from what she already knew from the boy, he didn't seem like someone to go back on his word.

She politely said hello to the passing crew members as she walked up to Edmund with clammy hands. She had to adjust her book in her hand twice before she was in front of the other teenager. He didn't notice her standing there. He was deeply invested in chipping away the coat of sword, waiting to see what lied under it.

"Hello, Edmund," Kathleen said in a breath.

"Hello," Edmund greeted, looking away from the sword for a second to see who it was. He did a double take. "Kathleen," he lowered his sword, "Hey, how are you?" He winced at his word choice, not that Kathleen noticed.

"I'm well. And you?" she fidgeted with the book in her hand again.

"I'm well." They didn't say anything for a few moments. He adjusted his sitting position so that he was facing Kathleen. "How're your arms?"

Kathleen had actually forgotten about her new wraps until now. The cream she put on her wrists that morning still felt smooth, meaning that the wraps hadn't moved. She raised the arm that wasn't holding the books in front of her. "I can hardly feel a thing now. The bruising has gone down a lot. It just sore now."

Edmund smiled, "And the marks? They're clean now, right?"

Kathleen nodded. "Yes," she paused still looking at her bandages, "Teldor really knows his stuff."

"I'm glad he does." Edmund looked past the bandages, "We would have lost our heads if anything else happened to you."

Kathleen lowered her arm, "Really?" She didn't know if you should take offense to that. She knew she was new to Narnia, but she wasn't completely helpless.

Edmund sense that Kathleen didn't take what he said in a positive light. His mind rushed as he tried to explain to her what he meant. "Well, yes, uh. It's great to have someone to know what they're doing, not that you don't. You basically took charge in the town square. Which is a good thing! I meant with healers, and not that ours doesn't know what he's doing. I'm sure he's the best in all Narnia. Like Teldor is too! They probably have been practicing for years and years, and uh-"

He trailed off as he saw Kathleen retaining a smile. "Is that how I sound like?" she asked while looking at the deck beneath her feet.

Edmund laughed through his nose, "It sounds less confusing when you do it."

She blushed as they fell into silence again. It wasn't nearly as awkward this time. It was comforting, almost. "Well, since I'm not confusing, and I'm feeling better, I was wondering if we could follow up on that sword lesson you promised? If you're not busy, that is." She added that last part quickly. She remembered how concentrated he was with the sword before she talked to him.

"Of course I'll teach you," Edmund said as he straightens up his back.

Kathleen's smile grew ever so slightly, "Of course."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Edmund jumped off the barrels, "I think we should build your endurance a little bit. You said your arms were sore, yeah?"

Kathleen took a step back, "Arms, back, shoulders. Whatever floats your ship." She could hear Edmund's chuckle, which made her blush as she put down her books.

"Right. Well, maybe I could teach you an exercise so you won't be as sore for next time. Not that there is going to be a next time. Just in case."

Kathleen nodded then repeated his last sentence as she absently rubbed the area below her bandages, "Just in case."

"We can start with weight lifts." She raised her eyebrow at him. "With the sword. I think that's why you got sore. You're probably aren't used to having the weight in your hand."

She nodded again, this time more eagerly. "That's what I thought too! In ballet, I can hold my arms up for however long I need to, and not get tired. But having someone else put weight on me while having to push them back with a blade," she paused and chuckled at herself, "well that really different from any of the partner work we do."

Edmund shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "What kind of partner work do you usually do?"

Kathleen shrugged, "Just turns really. Though there are a few times where I did straight lift." When she didn't hear him say anything, she thought she had confused him. And she did, "A, um, a straight lift is where I would jump up while someone is holding my waist. It's just so I could get more height rather than if I jumped on my own."

Edmund felt himself relax, "Oh." Edmund followed the eye line to where Kathleen was looking at. It was the books and notebook that Caspian had let her borrow. Before that, she was looking at the floor. There were very few times that Edmund had met Kathleen's eyes. He noticed that she would be looking at him, but she wasn't really looking at him. She would either be looking at something he had or was looking at something past him. He would try to get her eye, but that itself was an adventure. He was almost certain that her eyes were brown, like thick honey, but he had his doubts. Such as now, when she turned her head, it looked like her eyes were a deep green. Like the woods in Narnia in an evening night, with stars that would light the way back home to Cair Paraval.

"This could be a combination of the two, then. Of ballet and the stance." Edmund said looking back between the books and the girl in front of him.

Kathleen's head rose up, eyes now look at the ocean, "I thought we said that it already was a combination. That dance and fighting go hand in hand?"

The boy smirked at Kathleen, "You're right, of course."

She smiled at herself and crossed her arms, "Of course."

The two teenagers stayed right where they were as the Narnian of the two told the other on how to get used to the weight of the sword while in a fight. He first asked of her to raise the sword as she would when doing her ballet exercises, hoping that it would make her more comfortable when holding a blade.

And it did. She stood her feet in the fourth position and put her right arm in line with her hips. In her left hand holding the sword. Edmund had said that it was best to first train her least dominant hand because then it would become natural to the other.

Edmund had told her to move her arm that was holding the sword an a pattern of directions, which reminded her of a port de bras combination from her classes. She would move her hand in front of her, then above her head, then down to her side.

She was so use to doing her positions with both arms, not just one. It felt strange at first, but it could also be because she was doing with her left hand. After a while, she was asked to switch. So she did. He would tell her comments every now and then. It was mainly on her gripping of the hilt. The pinky and the middle finger has to be holding on the tightness.

Edmund had multi-tasked as he continued to chip away to the outer shell of the sword of his own. It was quite relaxing to Kathleen. She was doing something she wanted to do while she was with someone she wants to be around. Edmund didn't come off as annoyed or bored as he was helping her, and she took that happily. This was the first time she was completely calm around Edmund Pevensie. No worries about embarrassment or fear of tripping over herself. It was the first time she didn't feel like she had to hide away from of Edmund, and she liked it.

Unfortunately, it wasn't longed lived. Reepicheep had come by to see the progress on both Kathleen and Edmund's new swords. He even joked if the sword would come in a smaller size. The two teenagers smiled at the warrior mouse, but they dropped when he asked if they had seen Eustace about the ship. Kathleen stopped mid-exercise as Edmund stopped chipping.

"He's not in the port?" Kathleen asked the mouse.

"Or hiding in his hammock?" Edmund asked as he looked at the sword. Kathleen slumped at him slightly.

"No, I'm afraid not on either account." Reepicheep sighed as he climbed the rope on the side of the ship. "I haven't seen him for a few hours, and if you forgive me, Your Majesty, I sense that he'll get himself into mischief."

"There's nothing to be forgiven about, Reep. You're right. Knowing him, he has to be either hiding or causing trouble."

"Well, I rather it is the ladder of the two." The small knight bowed, "Your Majesty," he turned to Kathleen and did the same, leaving the two teenagers alone once again.

Kathleen sighed and resumed her exercise. She felt that familiar bubble growing in her stomach.

"Why are you so hard on Eustace?" She asked Edmund looking past him.

"W-what?" This took Edmund by surprise.

"You to your cousin. He's not all bad." She wasn't looking at him again.

This time was different. While the other times felt like she was trying not to, this time felt like she couldn't. As if meeting his gaze would trigger something she didn't want to do. She was afraid that she would feel negative about him. He acts as he was back on their world. Smart, witty, caring, and an overall loving big brother, but something seemed to crack when he was talking about Eustace. Kathleen was scared that there was more to Edmund and she was even more afraid that she wasn't ready to see that.

Edmund looked at Kathleen for a few moments. From what he was able to see on her face, it hurt him more than he realized. "I know that Eustace isn't always terrible."

"Then why act as if he is?"

Edmund smiled, not because of the question, but because that no one besides Lucy would have asked him that. "Because I know that he isn't always terrible."

Kathleen stopped her exercise, "You know, that's not really an answer."

He shook his head, "I know, sorry. It's because-" Edmund was cut off clattering and a low yelp was heard from the other end of the ship. Edmund quickly sat up and came to Kathleen's side to see what the commotion was.

It was Eustace, no doubt, but it seemed that he was running away from something, or more likely someone.

Kathleen caught a glint from something Eustace was holding in his hand. Her eyes widen when she saw what it was. "Is that Eustace holding a kitchen knife."

Edmund tilted his head, "Well he's actually running with it, but yes."

Kathleen mouth dropped and stayed where she was as the scene unfolded in front of them and the rest of the crew.

Reepicheep was in front in Eustace, who was trying to talk his way out of the situation "That was for stealing," Reepicheep said as he sliced a line with his sword though Eustace's shirt. The mouse then poked in between the line of fabric, pulling out an orange. "that was for lying," Then he did something to Eustace that Kathleen would have never thought would have happened. He slapped the orange across Eustace's face. "and that was for good measure."

Kathleen looked back and forth between the two, wondering what in the world would Eustace do next. He surprised her by swing the knife at the mouse, who laughed in reply. "That's the spirit! We have ourselves a duel. Catch!" Reepicheep swung to the rails of the boat and swung his sword with the orange to the side, causing the orange to fly out of the sword and into Drinian's hand. It would have been Kathleen's chest if Edmund hadn't pulled her to the side.

"Should we help him?" She asked Edmund, who was realized he was holding onto her shoulder longer than necessary.

He pulled his arm back and said, "This is his fight. Besides, Reepicheep won't hurt him. I think." He mumbled the last part to himself, but being right behind Kathleen meant that she heard him.

With Eustace, he jabbed and swung again at the mouse, over and over again. Reepicheep dodged everyone, even making comments in between. One of them comparing Eustace to a "drunken pelican," which Kathleen was too polite to agree out loud. Eustace jabbed again, but this time pulling his whole body into it, making him fall forward in the process. Reepicheep was leading Eustace to the two teenagers. Edmund placed his hand on Kathleen's forearm, guiding them both of them out of the way of the entertaining fight.

Reepicheep leads Eustace to where the two teenagers once were and jumped on to Eustace's back as the younger boy's knife got stuck on the ships rafters. As Eustace tugged the knife off the wood, he looked frustrated, but he had a good handle on it a pulled the blade out. Instead of swinging the knife like a maniac, he was orderly. He leaned in lunged again, not falling this time. Though the mouse wasn't done with his lesson. He jumped out of the way corrected the boys' stance, then jumped on the railing once again.

"Be nimble. Be nimble." Eustace stood right next to him, looking down, fixing his stance as Reepicheep had told him. "It's a dance, boy, a dance. Come on."

In rhythm, Eustace jabs his sword from one side to another, getting closer and closer until he takes a swing that narrowly misses Reep. The mouse, who had jumped on the side of the ship, lost his balance and fell over the railing. Eustace ran over, and Kathleen was going to join him, but Edmund held her back.

"Look," he said as he pointed. Kathleen followed his finger as she Reepicheep peeking from behind the ropes ever so quietly. He tapped his tail on Eustace's shoulder, making him turn the other way. Kathleen let a small and quiet chuckle. Right as he turned, Reepicheep took his advantage and jumped on then off of Eustace's back once again, making him fall forward and tumble on to the woven basket.

The mouse laughed out with the rest of the crew, "And that... is that."

But there was another sound that Kathleen could have sworn she heard. It sounded like a scream, but not like what she heard from Eustace from the other day. This scream was younger. And most definitely a girl.

She walked to Eustace's side to help him get up, while Edmund stayed where he was. He didn't hear the scream as he was clapping along with the rest of the crew. Kathleen reached for the boy's hand and took it reluctantly as he dusted himself off.

"Look," Lucy said and the clapping died down. From the woven basket, and small pink body careful crawled out.

"Gael?" called out the sailor from the Lone Island, Rhince. "What are you doing here?" The eyes of the crew were either on Rhince, or Gael, whom Kathleen remembered seeing earlier on the Lone Island. She was his daughter.

The little girl didn't seem to know what to do. She didn't look scared, not completely. She seemed as if she knew that she was somewhere she shouldn't be. Maybe she had a plan to help without getting noticed. It was only a day, and now she was somewhere she didn't know what would happen next. Her father must have seen this. He walked up to her and engulfed her into a hug. "Here," was all he said, and that's probably all she needed to hear as he held her.

Kathleen gave a small smile at the sight. She moved away as Drinian walked up to the two. The look on the crew seemed looked like they didn't know what was going to happen either. The captain thought very carefully. In that moments, Kathleen looked to Lucy then to Edmund to see if their looks could give her a guess on what he would do. Though their faces were just as unknowing as the crew.

Kathleen looked at Edmund a few moments longer. He was looking back to her, and she didn't look away. Not right away a least, but she could tell that they were thinking the same thing. There was this small frown that she could read on his mouth telling her so. This little girl had been in the basket for over a day. Had she slept in the basket? And what did she eat if she had eaten at all? She could sense the tiniest of guilt inside her for not knowing, and she knew that Edmund the same.

Drinian looked to Rhince then to Gael. He paused and bent down to her level. "Looks like we have an extra crew member." He gestured the orange in his hand and leaned to give it to the little one, who took it shyly.

As he walked away, the rest of the crew smiled. It was infectious. Lucy took a few steps in front of Gael with her hands on her hips. She smiled her friendly smile and said a welcome to the ships newest addition.

The little girl curtsied and said "Your Majesty." in awe.

The queen kept her warm smile, "Call me Lucy." She held out her hand for the younger girl to take, "Come on."

Gael took her hand as the walked into the cabin in where Kathleen and Lucy had walked out of an hour before.

Kathleen smiled at Eustace, who picked up the knife he dropped in the fight. She put her arm on his shoulder as he was walking back to the port, making him slightly startled. "You did well."

"What do you mean?" he glared, "I lost."

"This time." Edmund's voice appeared behind Kathleen, startling her slightly.

"He's right," Reepicheep said from rafters. The mouse showed a respective smile, "I'll make a swordsman of you yet."

For the first time since Kathleen had entered Narina, she could have sworn she saw Eustace smile. He dropped it as soon as he realized it was on his face, but it was a real smile none the less.

"Yes, well," Eustace straightened his back, "if the playing field were a little more even, would have been an entirely different result." He walked away with his head down.

Reepicheep laughed lightly at the boys' pride, "Indeed."

Kathleen was smiling at the floor as Eustace walked away. The boy was softening up. That smile may be a tiny step to a long process, but it was a step. And that was good for Eustace.

"I know he can be better than how he is," Edmund said from behind her. Kathleen looked at his side and could see his arm holding the sword. "I'm hard on him because I know that. I know he can be better. Because I was like that, too."

"Really?" She could sense him nodding. There was a wonderful feeling around, growing inside her. "What changed?"

He didn't say anything. Kathleen feared that maybe she crossed from a sort of invisible line with her question. The feeling was shrinking rapidly as prickles in her neck start to form.

"Sorry if I brought something up," she apologized. She took two steps back, getting ready to return to her books and forgetting about the lesson.

Edmund stopped her though. He placed his hand on her forearm once again. The touch stopped her immediately. "It's not that. I promise. I, um," He stepped to the side as a crew member walked by.

She could feel the tension in his arm. It relieved her that the tension wasn't from anger or anything hurtful, but just because it relieved her didn't mean it made her happy. She could feel what he was feeling from his one touch. It was fear and sadness. She wanted to know what memory made him feel like this, and she was sure that if she asked, that would be crossing a line that was clear as day. So she looked at him and stood quite. As fate would have it, he wasn't looking at her. Now he was looking at the ocean, in the thought of his next words. Kathleen stared at him as he closed his eyes.

"Caspian had lent you the books about Narnia, right?" He asked gently as he let go of her arm.

"Yes," Kathleen replied softly.

"And I'm guessing he lent you the one having to do with my siblings and myself?" He closed his eyes tighter as he asked.

"Yes, he did." She matched his tone. His shoulders slumped as he looked down. His demeanor changed completely. Kathleen felt guilty about it. His body language looked at most, tired and maybe even stressed. A few moments ago, he sounded like a king, even with only two words. His aura and sound were high and noble, but now they were different. He looked like Edmund, a boy from Finchley who was staying with his cousin. A boy who felt scared and tired and guilty all at the same time. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, Edmund. I won't force you."

He looked up at her. The first thing he realized was that Kathleen's eyes were definitely dark green. He could have stared at them for a while if he didn't feel so rotten. "I want to tell you. I do, just not now. I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet. Not even Eustace knows."

Kathleen nodded at him, not knowing what to say. Edmund turned his head back to the books. "Which one are you reading now?" He walked towards them, trying to figure out the contents from the covers.

"It's actually one of the books on your ruling days," She said from a few steps behind him. "I think it was what Lord Bern called the 'Golden Age'?"

Edmund smiled at the spot on guess. "You're right. What other books did he let you borrow?" He asked.

Kathleen stared at the books. She couldn't remember the titles of the books, but she could clearly remember what they were about. "One is on the beginning of Narnia and the other is about," she paused, "the, um, the prophecy. About your siblings and yourself."

He nodded and turned to look at her, but her face was now looking at the books on the floor. Back where she started. "I'll tell you what," he pondered, "In the last book, I did something I'm not proud of. When you get to it, I think I'll want to talk about it then. Maybe you won't see me the same, but I'll want you to know either way."

Kathleen hugged herself, not understanding what Edmund was trying to say. "Wha-? How? Are you sure? If you don't want to talk about it, you really don't have to."

Edmund convinced himself to shrug, "I'm positive. I want you to know. I'm just not ready to talk about yet."

Kathleen nodded, still at a lost for words. She didn't know what he was upset about, but she knew with her whole being that she didn't like seeing him like this. Vulnerable to self-hatred. She wants to see him be witty again. To have him be strong with snarky remarks about his cousin and caring to his sister. To have him be quite in front of herself and yet have it mean everything because that as who he was. From what Kathleen could see, Edmund Pevensie was all these and now she could see that there was more. Maybe some broken pieces that need to be put together, and she wanted to be there to help him. And, if he would let her, put some of the pieces back too.

The two teenagers stood quite by each other. Both thinking about the other. The girl on how she could help the other and the boy wondering how the other would see him. Both knew that they had to let time pass before the could answer some questions in their heads.

Kathleen stole a glance at Edmund, "You know," she began, "we never officially finished our lesson. Well, my lesson really."

She could see Edmunds small smile. And Edmund could see hers too. They were looking at each other without blushing or fidgeting. Anything is possible in Narnia.

They resumed the lesson as if it was never stopped in the first place. Kathleen stood in the same spot as before and did different combinations as she lifted her sword while Edmund finished chipping the coating of the sword. They took breaks in between and sat by each other in calm silence. Kathleen read during those breaks and took notes in the journal as Edmund helped the other crew members aboard the ship. While the other wasn't looking, they would glance at the other, seeing if maybe they were watching what they were doing. One time, Kathleen caught Edmund's eye, making her duck her head down, but not before she gave him a smile and nod. It felt like he would know what she was trying to say with such a simple gesture.

"Whatever it is, we can get through it."

Edmund received it clearly, but it didn't mean he was ready for it just yet.

Kathleen sighed as she returned to her reading. She began to think of Eustace. She had seen a soft emotion in him that she'd never seen before. Narnia will change him for the better, she could tell for certain. And maybe, though she'd never thought she'd need to, so will she.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Before the day was over, the watchman in the ships crow's-nest shouted out for land. The teenagers and kids ran to the ship's side where the watchmen had pointed and could barely see the land that seemed much greener in comparison to the Lone Island. As the ship sailed closer, they realized it was bigger, too. And beautiful. The land had tall, steep hills and mountains, with what could be guessed as blooming fruits and flowers.

In the books Kathleen had read, a forest was a place where magic resides. Knowing that magic could be anywhere in Narnia and the island wasn't just a forest, more like an oversized garden, her excitement had grown to its peak before they docked.

The excitement matched exactly when Kathleen first looked around the Dawn Treader. It would have been like that through the rest of the voyage, but she got sidetracked by almost being sold and discovering a kidnapping mist...

When the sailors landed on the island, they split off into different parties to see if there was anything that they would need to be worried about. Kathleen went with Edmund, Caspian, and Lucy. They checked the surrounding area, only finding nuts and berries. Kathleen wondered behind, trying to take in the beautiful sight around her.

"Kathleen," Lucy called, "come on. We don't want you getting lost."

Kathleen saw she was just with Lucy at the moment. The boys must have gotten further ahead than she thought.

"Sorry," Kathleen said as she jogged to the girl, "it's just so lovely here." The group was in the actual forest part of the island, which was just off the shore where they disembarked. The trees stood tall and strong around them as the grass waved around their ankles.

"You like the woods?" Lucy asked a smirk on her lips.

"Woods, forest. Meadows. Any type of greenery, really." Kathleen smiled, looking up at the trees as they walked.

"May I ask why?"

Kathleen looked down at the grass, "Well," she paused, "It's very different from our home in central Cambridge. And, in the books I've read, that's where all the magic is. All great fantastical adventures have a forest or wood scene." Lucy smiled at her words, making Kathleen smile along the back.

After their search and finding nothing threatening or anything on the Lost Lords, they circled back to the camp they made and talked about their findings with the rest of the landing party. The whole island was uninhabited. From the looks of the Kings and Queen, the thought of no one on an island like that was suspicious. Kathleen tried to push it away by catching up on her reading.

At the time, sitting next to the campfire seemed like a good idea. The light from the flames was enough to illuminate the pages that Kathleen was reading. What didn't help was the heat. It kept everyone warm, that was for sure, but the island they were on was slightly humid, and the heat was making Kathleen have trouble keeping her eyes open. She had to shift to different reading positions to keep herself awake. Once she got comfortable, she became so invested in the book that she didn't notice someone trying to catch her attention.

"You're going to fall in the fire if you don't get some rest."

Nothing.

"You can catch up tomorrow. Wake up early at first light, maybe?"

She flipped the page.

Sigh, "You're going to burn the book."

She turned to look behind her, "What?"

It was Edmund. He was trying to hide a small smile by looking down at the blanket he laid on. At first, Kathleen didn't know who was talking. All she heard was something about a book being burnt. She turned to anyone around her, but almost everyone was fast asleep.

"I said," Edmund said, finally catching her attention, "you should get some rest. You've been reading since we finished setting up camp."

Kathleen sat up, ignoring the slight ache in her forearm, "I was only reading for an hour." She stretched out her arms one at a time, then let out a yawn.

"Try almost three hours," he said sheepishly.

She blinked rapidly then looked at the book in her hand. She was a little more than three-quarters of the way done with the book and her notes that she had written down had made things so much clearer. She learned that the famously named "Golden Age," had lasted only fifteen years. The Pevensies had written treaties with neighboring countries, such as Archenland, to create an alliance, as well as the Lone Islands and other smaller regions. This was to connect them under the integration of Narnia. All this and more within the first five years.

Kathleen was currently reading about the Archenland Conflict, which was actually caused by the country of Calormen. Apparently, a Prince wanted to have Susan's hand in marriage. After she said no, the Prince had her kidnapped and tried to force her into said marriage while trying to conquer the castle in Archenland. The event in the book is slowly beginning to unravel. She needed to know how everything will be pulled off, but her eyes were giving up on her.

Kathleen rubbed her eyes, "Just give me ten more minutes. I think I'm almost finished with this section." She looked at the number of pages she had left while sounding to try confident. The remainder of the pages would take about an hour or an hour and a half at most.

"You have been slowly getting closer and closer to the fire for a while now. I think you should get some rest or you might fall in."

She slouched slightly as she thought about his words.

"It's important to rest your eyes, Kathleen." Edmund said in a soft and encouraging voice, "I'll wake you at dawn if need be. Just rest."

Kathleen was happy it was sunset so that Edmund wouldn't see her blush, though maybe sitting by the flames was enough for him to see. She didn't want to think of that so she stared down at the notebook she was lent. She sighed, "Promise you'll wake me?"

"I promise."

With that, she nodded and moved a little away from the fire. She adjusted her blanket on the sand and then placed the book and notebook next to her. "Good night, Edmund."

She had already drifted off when he replied.

Kathleen dreamt she was flying on the island that the rest of the crew and herself were on. She was about six feet above the ground and was floating around next to Lucy. They were both flying, quite roughly, actually. They were crashing into trees and hedges. She felt the scratches of the twigs and leaves on her face, which was strange for a dream, in her opinion.

Wait for a second, she thought and blinked rapidly.

She took in her surroundings and senses. This wasn't a dream. She couldn't move or talk, or even scream. There was some type of restraint binding her arms to her sides. Something rough was covering her mouth and was pressing against her tightly. She darted her eyes to Lucy to her trying to fight back.

Definitely not a dream.

Kathleen couldn't turn her head to see her captors. She tried to kick with what little movement she had, but nothing was coming into contact. She thrashed her body but it just made the bind stronger. They were going through trees and past oddly shaped hedges. She didn't know how long her captors had them, but something told her that Lucy and herself were far away from the campsite. Even if she could scream, it would be doubtful the others could hear her.

Sooner than she expected, the captors dropped Kathleen and Lucy on the ground. They quickly stood to her feet, prepared to fight. Lucy pulled out her dagger as Kathleen put her fists in the air. She had left the short sword at her side when she fell asleep, thinking she would have time to retrieve it in case of an attack. Kathleen was starting to regret not having it on twenty-four seven. Even so, a sword wouldn't be much help in a situation where one can even see their opponent.

Someone, or something, threw Lucy's dagger far away from reach as something else pushed Kathleen fist to her nose. She groaned at the pain and held pressure on her nose. Lucy and the older girl looked frantically around to see what they were up against but saw nothing. Lucy tried to run to her dagger, but the invisible being pushed her back as if she weighed nothing.

Lucy fell to the ground with a thump, causing the girls to hear voices laughing.

"There is no escape," a voiced growled. Other voices complimented this, making Kathleen feel confused yet still anxious. She released her nose and took small steps toward Lucy. From where the girls were pushed down, they were able to see small pockets of fog appeared as the voices spoke.

Lucy spoke as Kathleen kneeled close to her, "What are you?"

"We are the terrible and invisible beast!" said a different voice.

"If you could see us, you would be really intimated." This voice was right next to Lucy's side, making her and Kathleen jump. The other voices agreed.

"Uh, not to mention that we are very large!" This voice was right at Kathleen's side. She leaned away as far as she could from the puff of fog. She held a grip on the material of her pants.

Lucy pulled the older girls shoulder away from the voice and asked in a slight panic, "Well, what do you want?"

"You two," said a voice in front of them. This voice was deeper than the others. "You'll do what we ask." The other's supported the deeper voiced statement.

Lucy stood up and faced the direction of the Deeper Being's voice as Kathleen stood right behind her. "Or what?" She asked directly.

The voices had an answer for this, unfortunately. Once the Deeper Being said the word, the other voices joined in. One at a time, then all together as a chant.

"Death! Death! Death! Death!" They chanted over and over again.

Kathleen swore that she could hear the voices get louder and closer. Their breaths were getting bigger. Lucy's hand was slowly rising in a protective gesture next in front of Kathleen.

"Well, we wouldn't be useful to any of you dead, now, would we?" The older girl blurted as she stood up. It came out in a rush. She felt helpless. No weapon and nothing surrounding her to take place of one. It was only herself and Lucy against talking beasts that they couldn't even see. These creatures had probably no idea who they were, or maybe they just didn't care.

Kathleen absentmindedly held on to her wrist with the wraps on them.

The voices conversed with themselves out loud as Kathleen took a step by Lucy. It was quiet for a moment.

"All right," said the first voice, "Then we'll just kill your friends."

Kathleen's stomach turned. The voices had surrounded the girls as the others started to agree to the plan.

"What do you want with us?" Lucy said as her voice softened.

"You will enter the house of the Oppressor." Said the Deeper Being from behind them. The girls were then pushed to the center of the green patch.

Kathleen kept darting eyes around where she stood, looking for the house as well as keeping an eye for any movement in the Beings breath.

"What house?" Lucy and herself asked at the same time.

A voice was still behind them, "This one," it said, and as if on command, a crack of light began to form in front of them in the plain air. Something rattled as the light was getting wider and a portion on top lit up as well. The opening was wide enough to see through it. There were stairs, clear as day. As the opening kept getting wider, Kathleen realized that the doors were opening away from them. Past the doors was a room that wasn't seen before. Right in front of the two girls, steps appeared below the door.

"Upstairs, one of you will find the Book of Incantations. Recite the spell that makes the unseen seen."

As the girls took the steps up to the doorframe, the room became more and more visible. The stairs were more of a grand staircase. Inside at the bottom of the staircase were miniature gargoyles and mosaics on the windows. Kathleen walked to one side of the door as Lucy walked to the other. She looked behind the "doors" and found no trace of the interior housing. Behind the opening was the rest of the green patch they were standing. The odd hedges were still there as well as the clouded grey sky.

As Kathleen took her steps back to the front of the door, she realized something.

"Why only one of us?" Kathleen said as she turned away from the doorway.

"If one of you fails, or tries anything funny, we'll have the other one to take their place." The Deeper Being stated simply. The others congratulated Deeper Being on the idea, calling him "Chief" and "Boss".

Kathleen turned to Lucy, "I can take care of myself, Lu. You find the book and recite the spell. I think you might find it quicker then if I did it." She could tell from the younger girl's face that she did not like the idea.

She huffed and looked past Kathleen and straight to the area were the Deeper Being, most likely the Chief stood. "Why don't you do it yourselves?"

Kathleen was slightly taken back at this. She looked between the entrance to the house then to the fogs of breath. She cautious held her arm to space next to the doorway. "Maybe there is a barrier that doesn't let them through?" She asked as her arm went past the frame.

"It's not that," said the Chief. "We can't read."

"Can't write, either, as a matter of fact," said a voice on the side of Lucy.

"Or add." said another. Their voices were getting softer with sadness. The more Kathleen heard the creatures speak, the less intimated she became. Maybe these creatures acted the way that they do for their own protection. But to be protected from what is the question.

Kathleen sighed and shared a look with the younger girl. She shifted her weight as Lucy asked, "Why didn't you just say so?"

The Invisible Beings didn't answer her question as Lucy turned her back and faced the room pass the doorframe.

"Beware the Oppressor," warned the Chief.

"He's very oppressive," said another Being.

Lucy gave another look to Kathleen, who gave her a small nod. "I'll be okay. Just find the book." Kathleen walked backward down the steps as Lucy returned the nod and pressed her lips together.

"What makes the unseen seen, got it?" The Chief reminded.

Lucy faced forwards and took a deep breath. She listened as the other voices told her not to forget the task then, she walked through the doorway. The doors followed swiftly behind her, shrinking the space between the two girls until the light from the room was gone. Without a final look, Lucy was gone, making Kathleen alone with the Invisible Beings.

"All right now, missy," the voice said that was next to Kathleen, "don't try any funny business." The voice shoved her. She realized it was the one who did it before. The voice had pushed her right back where Lucy and herself were surrounded.

"Yeah! No funny business."

"Or you'll friends will get it."

Voices agreed one after another. She tried her best to keep her face neutral in front the Beings, but she couldn't tell if it was working. The creatures around her claimed to be illiterate and they also claim to be large and intimating. They used their current state probably for their advantage purposes to have others fear them, if there were any others on the island that is. The crew had checked last night and reported nothing. Could other creatures be unseen as well?

Kathleen turned to face where she believed the creatures were. The early morning temperature had risen only slightly, making the breaths of the Invisible Being's harder to see.

She gulped and took a deep breath, "Who did this to you?" Murmurs circled around her.

"What?"

"What did she say?"

She clenched and unclenched her fists, "Who made you like this? Invisible. Was it the Oppressor, or were you always like this?" It felt like she had to choose her words carefully. These beings were not necessarily predictable. She had to play everything carefully to give Lucy enough time to find the book, recite the spell, and find a way out of the house without being noticed by the Oppressor. Speaking of which.

"He did it. The Oppressor." said the Chief.

"Yes."

"Yes, he did."

"He has wronged us. He said it was for our protection," said the Shover.

"Lies," the Chief splat. "We lived in peace when we were seen. We have to protect ourselves as the state that we are in. No one can see us."

Kathleen's eyes widen, "Are there other things on this island? Creatures and such?" She didn't mean to sound excited, but the thought of other beasts walking around was both terrifying and awe.

"No," said one of the voices. Kathleen's shoulders slumped.

"Unless you count the birds that fly in from time to time," said a Being.

"No one counts the birds," said another annoyed.

Kathleen ignored the comment, "So the Oppressor made you unseen for your own protection. From what?" She said this more to herself, but the creatures climbed in.

The Chief shouted. "He will not tell us! What is it that we must be so afraid of?"

Kathleen looked down and bundled the hem of her blouse in one hand. "That doesn't seem fair in the slightest," she said softly.

"What did she say?"

"Clean your ears!"

"She's agreeing with us."

She didn't know what to say. She felt somewhat sympathetic to the beasts. They were angry and maybe they came to their last resort, which was kidnapping Lucy and herself.

"Why didn't you just ask? We would have helped you if you did so politely," she asked gently. Mutters followed.

"Well," began the Chief, "we don't many travelers entering our island." The others agreed. "You and your friends are the first ones we had in months. We had one chance, and one chance only. You don't understand. It was scary when the tribe discovered we couldn't even see each other. To be unseen by your own loved ones is a terrible thing to feel. For them to be right next to you and not even know is something I would wish only to my most hated of enemies."

Kathleen stood in silence. The chief was right. She couldn't understand, not fully anyway, but she could relate. Especially with her own family. Not knowing where your loved one was truly is a terrible thing.

"What if I can help, in a way." She looked around. She could no longer see their breaths, but she could still feel their presence around her.

"Help?"

"You friend is already reciting the spell."

"Or so she says."

"What's taking so long?"

The voices were getting angrier and louder.

She put her hands up defensively, "She is! She is. She is going to recite the spell. It's just that this is an island and a house that neither of us has ever been to. It might take a minute to find the right book of spells." The sounds of an agreement were circling around her, but that didn't mean the creatures were too confident about the situation. "I'm a tutor where I'm from. That means I help people with certain subjects. I mainly do maths and language and I was thinking if you can give me something to write with, I can probably teach you something while we wait."

At that moment, she believed she started a new type of chaos. A hopeful one.

"Do you think she can do it?"

"It she lying?"

"What did she say?"

"I said to clean your ears!"

"Quiet!" Shover shouted above everyone else. "It's up to the Chief!" If that didn't attract the birds, Kathleen didn't know what would.

The Chief didn't say anything at first, which only made the anticipation grow inside the teenage girl. Moments ticked by before he anything.

"Bring the spears,".


	15. Chapter Fifteen

His voice made Kathleen's stomach drop. "We shall write with them and find a place in the dirt. That shall be our, uh, what do you call things to write on?"

"Paper," she croaked. Kathleen was speechless. This was going very well.

"Paper, yes. Bring the spears, I said. Bring them here." Shuffles and voices echoed away from where she stood. "No funny business, missy. Don't think I forgot what we'll do to your friends if you try anything."

Kathleen straightened her back. "No funny business," she said.

"So," said a squeaker voice, "what are ya plannin' on teachin' us anyway." Kathleen was almost positive this was the voice that the others kept telling to clean their ears.

She cleared her throat, "Well," she looked around, "I was thinking we could start with the basics of the language. So that would be the letters of the alphabet."

"The what?"

"'Alphaboat?'"

She couldn't help but giggle, "Alpha _bet_. It's letters organized into a specific order so when you disassemble them, you can make them into words. The letters by itself make a specific sound, so when you put different letter's sounds together, they create a word. Does that make sense?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Maybe."

She figured there were three Beings with her at the moment. Each one had a different way of thinking like her students back home. In her world, she had only one student at a time. If the Beings that left brought the rest of the whole tribe, she didn't know if she could handle that many learning minds at once. She had no idea how teachers did it. Kathleen learned early on that everyone had a different learning style or method. That's why she only taught one child at a time. Maybe she was a little over her head in buying time. She hoped Lucy found that spell as quickly as possible.

She smiled at the voices, "Excuse me if this may be rude, but what type of creatures are you, specifically?"

"We're the terrifying kind!" said Squeaker.

Kathleen took a small step back not fully believing it, "Yes, I know." Trying to think of a polite way to asked someone what type of creature there were didn't sound right in any way. "But, uh, does your terrifying beast have a name."

"Why do you want to know?" said the gruffer voice, the Shover. Kathleen can feel the presence of them right behind her.

"I'm writing in a notebook of my adventures while I'm, uh, traveling on the sea. I would like to record the terrifying creatures who were able to kidnap me. Truly traumatizing." It wasn't Kathleen's most convincing statement. The feeling of the bubble in her stomach returned and had enveloped her. The curiosity inside was growing, aching to break out. Luckily she was able to keep most of it bay, but part of it was still showing.

"We are the Dufflepuds," said the Chief.

Shover said right behind her, "And that's all you need to know."

The bubble was shrieking, but she was able the hang on to the final feelings of it. "You are right. Absolutely. The terrifying Dufflepuds is all I need to know." As the feeling of curiosity reduced, the sounds of Dufflepuds running towards the group and herself was growing.

It was a terrifying sight. Wooden spears were rushing in, floating above Kathleen's head. Thuds rocked the ground as they were getting closer.

"Boss. They're awake. They're awake! And they're coming this way," a newly arrived Dufflepud said, trying to catch their breath.

"Who?" asked the Chief, but once he said it out loud, he already knew. Everyone did.

Kathleen looked at the sky. It was minutes past first light. Thirty minutes at most. She remembers what Edmund had promised her last night, though she had to admit, her memory was a little hazy from exhaustion in her eyes.

She could have blushed if the situation hadn't taken into a more serious turn.

She felt a shove, "You told them, didn't you?" asked a new arrival.

"What? I've stood here all this time. Ask your Chief."

Another shove, this one she recognized. "You probably have magic of your own. You warned them somehow!"

"Magic? I have no magic! I would have used it already." She began to panic. How could she fight off these Dufflepuds if she couldn't even seem them?

Another push. _Lucy's dagger_ , she thought, _I have to find Lucy's dagger_. She felt her back get pushed into something firm. She jumped forward and held her ground.

"You've been holdin' us here. Stallin'. Haven't ya?" Squeaker snarled behind her. She could feel herself being surrounded again. They were closer this time, she felt it.

She looked around for anything shiny. Any possible glint that could be her way to defend herself and escape. As the thuds become closer, she saw it. A wink in from the morning sun placed on the floor.

The dagger.

She could make a dash for it, but she didn't know how to get through people she couldn't see. She thought about her lesson with Edmund and the combinations she did. If she stiffened her arms and added for a force with every change, she could have a fighting chance.

So that's what she tried to do. She pulled force and elbowed Squeaker behind her and ran as fast as she could while her arms moving in port de bras. It may have looked ridiculous, but she felt bodies being hit and moved out of the way. The dagger was meters away, making her sprint even faster, but something caught her hand and lifted her up in the air. She thrashed around as much as she could, but the Dufflepud held on a tight grip.

"I am truly sorry about this." It was the Chief. Kathleen could tell they were face to face. There was sorrow in his voice, no doubt about it. She calmed down.

"They're coming over the garden." said the Shover.

It was then she could hear the faint echoes of swords hitting against their owner's belts. No voices, but she knew it was them. Shadows and uneven shuffles we're coming from the direction of the campsite. It wasn't time to set sail and yet, all the crew were coming to look for Lucy and herself.

Her breath hitched as the Chief spoke to her, "I wish there was another way, but we need more time." Before she could react, a pressure of what felt like a hand went around her waist then over her mouth. Soon the hands switched, making her arms held by her side, trapping her once again. The Chief held his grip as they moved behind one of the less whimsical shaped hedges, hidden from sight.

Footsteps began to get closer. There were whispers a few feet away, but Kathleen wasn't sure what they were saying. The rest of the Dufflepuds must have been close because soon after the whispers, then became yells. The yells were teamed with whooshes and thumps hitting the ground.

"Stop right there, or perish." said the Shover. He really did have the most intimidating voice. That must have been a queue of some sort because, at the end of the sentence, the Chief walked away from the hedges and in front of the Narnians.

In honesty, it looked like only Kathleen was there with them. The sight was slightly horrifying. She was suspended several feet in the air in a stiff position. The crew could see her trying to escape from the invisible beings hold, but it was no use for her. The Chief's grip was tighter than before. The hand over her mouth and nose pressed harder. It was getting more difficult for her to breath.

She could see everyone. From different directions, crewmen were being pushed left and right. Swords were being pulled away and Kathleen could see the crewmen wince in pain as invisible punches were being thrown. She couldn't stand to watch. As her throat started to burn from the lack of oxygen, she moved her head as much as she could and bit down hard on the Chief's hand.

The Chief yelled in shocked and dropped her instantly. With a gasp, Kathleen crawled to the nearest person to her. Caspian. She helped him up as a sword was pointed against them.

"What sort of creature's are you?" Caspian asked as he and Kathleen carefully walked behind him.

Concentrating on the direction of the voices, Kathleen noticed something off with the Dufflepuds that she didn't see before. The area of where the voice was coming was beginning to look disoriented as if she was looking through the heat of an oven. Shapes that weren't there before was taking form.

"Big ones," said Shover, "with a head of a tiger and a body of a..." he trailed.

"Different tiger! Yeah." The Dufflepuds agreed with the other voice.

Kathleen shook her head slowly. "Stand down." She said slightly raspy to Caspian. He had positioned himself where he could stand in front of her at the moment of any danger, which she knew there was no need for. "They won't actually try to hurt us."

Off to the side, she could see a sword being tossed. She hoped Caspian saw it too and take her words into consideration. From the way they interacted, Kathleen can concur that the Dufflepuds probably never held a sword in their lives. Yet, they continued with their vaguely colorful threats. "You don't what to mess with us." One said as they raised their sword to Caspian.

"Or what?" Edmund asked in the slightest panic. He could see Kathleen, but Lucy was nowhere in sight. He's probably going through the many scenarios in his head for regards to his sister.

Kathleen looked around as more swords were being tossed away. The Dufflepuds began to take more shape, looking like a water person of some kind. She took a step in front of Caspian who tried to stop her, which she ignored.

"Or I'll claw ya to death!" said a Dufflepud, which was becoming less like water and more like a creature. A visible one.

"And I'll ram my tusks right through you," said Shover, who actually turned to be different than what Kathleen picture him to be. And it wasn't just the Shover who appeared different than her imagination. The whole Dufflepud tribe did.

Not only were they not tigers, but they didn't have tusks either. Or any type of animal part on them. The wildest thing about them was their untamed hair. They were all men that stood at most four feet tall. The way they suspended Kathleen in the air was by standing right on top of each other. Two Dufflepuds was holding one's foot on their shoulders. And the strangest thing was that they only had on foot! All of them had one leg connected to their hips. Their foot size was probably bigger than their head. That might have been the reason the journey from the camp to where the door was a rough one. The Dufflepuds weren't running, but hopping!

"And I'll gnash you with my teeth," said the Chief, who was right in front of Kathleen and Caspian. Or more likely above. He had two other's holding on to his foot below him.

"And I'll bite you with my fangs," another said as he growled.

Now that Kathleen could see them and yet hear them with their meaningless threats, she began to pity them. And also feel slightly embarrassed. These were the ones who kidnapped Lucy and herself?

Edmund figured he started making the mickey out of the situation. "You mean squash us with your fat bellies?"

As Dufflepud nature, they agreed with a second after realizing what he said.

"Fat Bellies? Huh?" said one of the younger Dufflepuds as Kathleen bunched a piece of her vest in her hands.

Caspian decided to continue with the bit, "Tickle us with your toes?"

The Dufflepuds must have been confused with this new information. They could be seen once again. The two Dufflepuds holding up the Chief began to lose balance, making themselves fall back and the Chief falling forward.

Caspian laughed as Kathleen crouched down to the Chief's eye line, "They can see you now, Chief. We all can."

Honestly, Kathleen could tell he would be relieved if it was under a different circumstance. Behind her, Edmund came walking right in front of the Chief. The fear in the Chief's face opposed to Edmund's determined one. "What have you done with my sister, you little pipsqueak?" Edmund drawled his sword in front of him as Drinian had pointed his sword behind.

Kathleen stood up as the Chief spoke hesitantly, staring at the sword in front of him, "Now, calm down."

Kathleen looked between the weapon and the Chief, "Edmund," she tried, but her voice was still a little harsh.

"Where is she?" his voice didn't falter but his face said it all. He was worried.

"Edmund," she tried again. She cleared her throat and got his attention. She didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to explain that his sister went through invisible doors and most likely lifted the spell on these creatures to make the "Unseen Seen". She knew that Narnia was a strange and magical place, but was their such thing as too strange and too magical? She stayed silent in an attempt to gather her thoughts.

"You better them him, Chief."

"Tell him!"

"Tell him."

The Chief took a shaky breath as he looked between the boy and the girl in front of him. "In the mansion," he said.

"What mansion?" Edmund asked in confusion. The Chief turned to Kathleen. She nodded.

"There was a spell," she said as she places her hand on top of his, hoping that he would lower his weapon, "to make the unseen seen. If we don't see the mansion now, then maybe..." she trailed off as a sound of water rang out. One that she didn't hear before.

Following the direction of the sound was the same haze that happened with the Dufflepuds before they appeared happened again but on a greater scale. In seconds, a grand mansion covered in ivy appeared before their eyes. Peaking behind the ivy was grey stone and in space of every eight feet was a tall window. The mansion was three stories high with a small tower just behind of the second story wall. The mansion looked gorgeous from where Kathleen was standing. Edmund must have thought so too, due that he commented about the mansion as if it obviously looked like what he expected to be.

The hypnotic spell of the mansion appearing was broken by the sound of an annoyed boy and brushed rustling. "You know, I'm really getting tried you all leaving me behi-" Eustace stopped and stood frozen at the sight of the Dufflepuds, whom she was pretty sure one of them called Eustace a pig. "This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Kathleen couldn't deny that.

Kathleen turned back to the Chief and noticed that her hand was still on top of Edmund's hand. She tried to casually take off her hand from his and turned to the mansion.

Of course, Edmund had noticed and almost wished she hadn't moved her hand at all. He turned to see what she was looking at. There was movement from behind the hedges. He was about to pull up his sword again, but relief flooded through him.

"Lucy!" cried out Kathleen, causing the crew to turn. The Dufflepuds went into a panic, calling out the same words again.

"The Oppressor!"

"The Oppressor!

"Oppressor!"

One by one the Dufflepuds were bouncing around on their one foot, gaining quite a bit of height. The clamoring and groaning was making Kathleen even embarrassed once again, but now it was more towards the Dufflepuds in how they were acting. Almost like small children.

There was a man walking on the side of Lucy. He was much older than she was. His hair was salt and pepper and his wrinkles only seemed to be around his eyes. He had a short beard and mustache that was thin and grey. The robes he wore was long, touching the grass and dragging slightly behind him. It was open and has no sleeves. Under it, the man wore a brown like chocolate tunic with matching trousers. He put one hand over his chest and bowed slightly at the Kings.

Lucy smiled at his side, "Caspian, Kathleen, and Edmund," she said as she looked at each of them, one at a time. "This is Coriakin. It's his island." The boys bowed and Kathleen followed a moment after.

"That's what he thinks." The Chief called from behind them. "You have wronged us, magician." His voice cracked.

Kathleen took a step back as Coriakin walked between her and Caspian. "I have not wronged you," he said. Through his voice was calm, his face read as though he has been through his conversation a dozen times. "I made you invisible for your own protection." As he walked forward, the Dufflepuds bounced backward.

"'Protection?' That's oppressive! Oppressor!" As the Chief said this, Kathleen began to wonder if the Dufflepuds were using the word "oppressive" in the right context.

"I have not oppressed you," Coriakin said exhausted.

The Dufflepuds bounced further and further away, "But you could've if you'd wanted to."

At this, the Magician reached into his pocket, letting white like flakes fly out of his hand, "Begone."

With that, the Chief and his tribe bounced away from the crewmen, shouting about it being a spell.

Kathleen hugged her stomach as Lucy asked what the flakes were, which was lint apparently.

As Eustace asked about the creatures, Kathleen scanned her eyes at what the rest of the crewmen were doing. About everyone was examining a spear or about the take one out of the ground.

"What are they doing?" she asked Drinian, "The crew?"

He took a glance at her then to the crew, "Taking supplies for the ship."

She bit her lip, "But wouldn't the tribe of Dufflepuds try to come back for them."

"It's likely it would take a while for them to return to this part, but seeing as they aren't all right in the head, they probably would." He turned to her concerned face. "But we'd be long gone by then. Why do you ask?" The question made her feel like she was on the wrong side of the fence. Watching the crew take those weapons, ones that didn't belong to them and taking them without permission made Kathleen feel uncomfortable, even if the spears belonged to a tribe that acted the way that they did.

At this point, Edmund had come up from behind. He had seen Kathleen bunch up her hand against her trousers, a nervous twitch he noticed her do since before she came to Narnia.

Her words had caught in her throat as Edmund came by. "Are you all right?" He asked her.

She gulped and bit her lip again, "Yes," she said releasing her lip, "It's just, uh." She didn't know what was harder. Try to explain herself to Drinian or talking face-to-face with Edmund. She figures that this is what crewmen of a ship did. She read books of pirates pillaging and plundering, and she knows that taking the Dufflepuds spears is an extremely watered down version of it, but it still didn't sit well with her. "I told the Dufflepuds I would teach them the alphabet. They were going to use the spears as a writing tool. The ground was going to be their paper."

Drinian looked at her with disbelief as she stared at the sight in front her, "Really?" He asked, "You were going to teach them to write?"

She brushed her hand across her stomach, "Well, they made Lucy go into the mansion and I was alone with them. I needed to stall in order for her to find the spell."

Drinian chuckled, "That does seem like something one of your character would do," he nodded to Edmund then left the help the others pack the spears, "Your Majesty."

As he walked away, Kathleen turned her back on the sight and stood silently.

Edmund was silent for the moment as well, deciding on how to continue. He turned to the crew of the Dawn Treader, who were carrying and getting ready to head back to the ship, then he turned to Caspian and his sister, who were speaking in hushed tones with Coriakin. Gripping his sword, he turned to face Kathleen who was staring at an area of grass in front of them. "This isn't just about the lesson, is it?"

She jumped slightly, "Uh... I just..." She wasn't sure what to say. She tried to gather her thoughts but the situation was hard to explain. She took a flustered look at Edmund and was grateful that he was waiting patiently for her continue. This look made her blurt out in a rush. "Must we do this? I mean, take their weapons. We didn't ask for their permission and I know that they are not the brightest star in the sky but taking the spears. I doesn't feel right. And I know we have to take what we must for our journey for the Seven Lords, but this," she motioned to the crew leaving, "feels wrong. Doesn't it? Spears are used for fishing as hunting. I'm sure they need them more than we do."

Edmund nodded. He was certain that the situation would not agree with Kathleen, and he was glad that she took both sides already accounted for. He admires that she already knew why they had to do things on the ship in order to stretch on. He knew he couldn't change the rules of the sea, but he can offer a light of what can't be seen. "Those Dufflepuds have been here longer than we can be aware of. If they have the Chief, they most likely have a system of culture and power. The spears they mostly made themselves, and if they did it once, then they can do it again. Some of our men found a spring yesterday, so they have a resource for fresh water, and other party found more fruit. They won't go starving. They will be all right."

She nodded once before questioning, "Do you ready think so?"

Edmund gave a small smile, "We can only hope."

"Ed!" Lucy called, getting both their attention, "Coriakin wants to show us something."

"Right," he called back.

As he took a step, Kathleen stopped him by his arm, "Wait," she said, still looking at the grass, "Would you, I mean all of you, mind if I came too?"

Edmund studied what he could see of her. He worried that Kathleen would go back to interacting with him the way she did back on their world. He noticed she was less timid around him from the past few days. She had begun to keep to herself less. She had made more eye contact with him, but now it seemed like she was back where she started when they had first met. He didn't know what caused their first encounters to be distanced, and he feared it would go back to that. Back to the "hellos," and acting as if he didn't feel her gaze on him. He didn't want to go back to that.

He guessed that it might be due to being captured again or maybe it was because she realized what needs to be done to survive in Narnia, and she wasn't fully comfortable with it. Whatever it was, Kathleen was sinking in her thoughts and Edmund knew that she had to be saved.

"We would never mind your company, Kathleen."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The children and Drinian had followed Coriakin into his mansion. The walls stood tall and the corridor echoed back every step that they took. Many of the doors were designed as if it were leading to a palace. The lights hung from the ceiling, giving off a soft, yellow glow. Kathleen trailed back, taking in the interior of the mansion.

"What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked Coriakin as her voice slowly bounced off behind her. Kathleen had this thought too. In addition to the others, she wondered how much she could trust what the Chief said when she was alone with them. He said the Oppressor had made them invisible without their consent, but seeing as they may not understand the full meaning of the word "oppressing," she figured she should take their credibility with caution.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them from the evil," the magician answered.

Edmund gave a questioning glance to Caspian, "You mean the mist?"

They stopped as they reached an open set of doors, "I mean what lies behind the mist." He gestured for his guests to enter the room before him.

The magician Coriakin gave a strong mysterious telling to Kathleen. She could tell that he was wise beyond his years, even though he was probably older than the rest of the crew, and she was sure that whatever he was going to show them, he wasn't going to say everything he knew. They would have to figure out whatever consequences of actions on their own.

The room that they entered was beautiful. It was a library with shelves piled with books that were different patterns and colors. Books of different lengths and widths. There were no empty spaces and as Kathleen's gaze rose up from the room, she couldn't help but gasp. Not only was there another level of shelves, but books were circling around the ceiling, as well as lights but a slightly higher speed. The longer Kathleen started the more she realized it wasn't lights, but portals to space. Each spaced apart and each one a window into a beautiful glimpse into a pocket galaxy.

"Does my library intrigue you?" Coriakin asked from a corner of shelves that was hidden away.

Kathleen smiled gleefully, "It's breathtaking."

He chuckled and returned to the others with a scroll in hand. With a small swing of his hand, he released the scroll, allowing it to unravel and place itself in the center on the floor. The scroll was longer and wider as in unraveled itself. Once it landed neatly on the floor, clouds formed above it and islands and ocean filled most of the paper. The ocean moved and glistened as if the sun were shining right in that very room.

"That's quite beautiful," Eustace said, taking the words out of Kathleen's mouth. Once he noticed everyone's smug face towards him, he corrected himself, "I mean, for a make-believe map of a make-believe world."

Kathleen smirked as she gave a glace to Edmund from across the map, who playfully rolled his eyes. Kathleen crouched down to get a closer look at the map. The border of the map was a scene that seemed to be playing in slow motion. It seemed familiar almost. On one side was a centaur blowing a curved horn. Behind him was dozens of red and yellow tents grouped together. Off to the side of the tents, there was to forces about the clash head-on. One was organized in a V-like formation, while the other was charging all at once. There were sounds coming from the map. The horn, horses neighing, dog barking, and lion's roar. With that, it all clicked together to the older girl.

"This is the Battle of Beruna," she said to herself. Edmund was surprised that she knew this information. He was aware that she had been reading to know of the Narnian history, but he didn't know she had come this far.

Disrupting their thoughts, Coriakin motioned to the map, "There is the source of your troubles." The ocean and clouds moved in one direction as if it was being pulled away by an unseen force. Soon an island with black ridges and a green glow appeared on the map. A circular cloud surrounded it. The rocks looked like tendrils, waiting to drag in its next victim into whatever fear lies inside. Coriakin called it Dark Island. "A place where evil lurks. It can take any form. It can make your darkest dream come true." He walked onto the map and stopped in front of Edmund, "It seeks to corrupt all goodness," he turned and looked towards Kathleen as she rose up, "to steal light from this world."

Kathleen furrowed her brows. This was no longer a guide of where to go next. This was a warning.

"How do we stop it?" Lucy asked, not breaking sight with the magician.

He turned to her, "You must break its spell." He looked back at Edmund and pointed to the sword its sheaf. "That sword you carry, there are six others."

"Have you seen them?" Edmund asked.

"Yes," the magician answered as if he was reliving a memory that was forgotten long ago.

"The six lords, they passed through here?" asked Caspian.

"Indeed," Coriakin took a few steps towards the current King.

"Where have they headed?" the King asked again.

"Where I sent them," with that, the map moved once again, moving in a different direction. As he walked on the map, the clouds disbursed apart. As Coriakin stepped off the map, a new island came reached into view. "To break the spell, you follow the Blue Star to Ramandu's Island." He outreached his arm, making appear a small blue light above the newly formed island. "There the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power can be released. But beware. You are all about to be tested."

"Tested?" Lucy repeated his word in confusion.

Coriakin stepped closer to Lucy. Kathleen could see Edmunds' hand tighten around the hilt of his sword.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand." Lucy thought about this as he continued, "It will do everything in its power to tempt you."

It was Kathleen's turn to repeat her confusion, "Tempt us?"

Coriakin gave a saddening expression as he walked towards Kathleen, as he knew a terrible tragedy the others did not. Kathleen had gotten nervous about whatever the magician was going to say next as he stopped in front of her. He leaned slowly, "Be strong" was all he said as he walked away. "Don't fall to temptation. To defeat the darkness out there," he turned Caspian, "you must defeat the darkness inside yourself."

It was a quiet walk on the way back to the longboats. Everyone had been putting Coriakin's words deep into thought. The darkness inside themselves? How would they be able to confront that onto themselves, much less defeat it? Defeating the mist just got a lot harder.

The rest of the crew had already returned to the ship with one longboat left behind for the children and Drinian. Kathleen was trailing behind, yet again, thinking of what Coriakin had said.

They were all about to be tested with some type of temptation. He said it connected with the mist and the darkest fear it brings out from inside them, but how will it do that? And also, what is Kathleen's worst fear? The first thought was losing her family. Her brother and her father. Never seeing her mother again, but something about that thought seemed too obvious. She was sure the fear Coriakin had to warn them about ran deeper.

"Hey," a voice said, pulling her away from her thoughts. It was Edmund, and she was glad it was him. She'd rather listen to him than wander down the dark ideas in her mind. In fact, she rather listen to him talk than anything. "You, um, you had us worried for a moment."

She looked at him then behind. Caspian, Drinian, and Lucy were nowhere in sight. She must have been more in her head than she thought. "Sorry," she said as she picked up the pace, "I was thinking."

"About what Coriakin said?" guessed Edmund as he kept up with her speed.

She nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Edmund was in thought too. Many things were racing in his mind. The Magician they had just met, the other six lords, his sister, cousin Eustace, Kathleen. Twice she had been taken with Lucy. He didn't know why this was happening or why Aslan was letting it happen, but he knew the Great Lion always had a reason. He always did.

As the two teenagers saw the longboat in view once again Edmund began to slow down. "Kathleen," he said nervously, "may I ask you something?"

She stopped ahead of him. Hesitantly she replied, "Yes. Of course."

He repeated and nodded to himself, "Yes. Of course, uh." In all honesty, Edmund didn't know why he stopped her. There wasn't anything he needed to ask. Sure, there were things that he wanted to say, such as if she still had her admiration of Narnia like she did when she first arrived. He wanted to know what did she think of Coriakin's words. He wanted to know if she was comfortable when she slept in the hammock and if she was getting enough rations. He wanted to know how far she had gotten in her personal task of reading and what had she learned about Narnia. He wanted to know all this and much more, but he mostly wanted to know how she thought of him. If she knew about the Battle of Beruna, then now she must know what he did all those years ago. Did she look at him differently or did she never have a way to look at him in the first place? He wanted to know, but he knew that now, especially now with knowing what they were up against, he couldn't ask her. The timing is all wrong.

To be honest, he worried he would never know when the right moment will appear. "Why didn't you tell Caspian or Drinian about the spears? About your concerns, I mean. I sure they would have thought of a solution to abide both sides."

Kathleen crossed her legs then uncrossed then in a fluid, dance-like motion. She even unintentional pointed her toe. She shrugged, "I didn't think it would have mattered what I said. They still would have taken their weapons. I have no power to them or make them think otherwise." Her snapped her head up realizing how she might be sounding. "But, maybe you right. They made the spears once, surely they can do it again. And there's fruit and vegetation on the island, they should be able to find. We did at night, so I'm sure they'll be fine." She walked back to the boat, embarrassed by her rushed words.

Together, they raven haired teenagers walked to the longboat with the others just settling in.

"I never asked, Kathleen," Lucy said, noticing the silence between the two teens, "while I was in the mansion, they didn't do anything to you, did they?"

Kathleen could sense that Lucy was being gentle about the situation and gave a closed smile, "No, nothing to lose sleep about. And it's not like they would have done anything anyway. My guess is that this was the first time they acted in the somewhat rough nature that they did."

Drinian and Caspian pushed the boat and jumped in last minute. They each had an oar in hand, and once they found their balance, they sat down and began to row.

"Yes," Drinian said in a playful mocking tone, "Such a rough nature that you offered to school them on their letters."

The others, being Lucy, Caspian, and Eustace, who weren't there when she told Drinian and Edmund about her confession, started at her with confused looks.

"What does he mean?" asked Caspian curiously.

"Well," she said as she took hold of the hilt of the short sword that Edmund returned to her, "I wasn't sure how long Lucy will need to find the right spell. It was a place neither of us had been to, and I'm surprised she found it as quickly as she did. The Dufflepuds though, they were getting anxious, I could tell, so I thought of an idea to give her time."

Lucy widen her eyes as a memory flashed through her eyes, "Yes! They said they didn't know how to read or write."

"Or add," Kathleen said as she thought of the same memory.

"So what?" Eustace said tiredly, "You were going to play teacher until Lucy made those Duffle-things visible again?"

Kathleen nodded, "Precisely. Some had gone off to get their spears as writing utensils, then they saw the crew on the way back and then you know what happened next because well, you were there." She said the last part in one breath, trying not to remember what she told the Chief and his tribe.

"Why am I not surprised that you of all people would think of that?" Eustace said as he shook his head and turned him away from the others.

"Incredible," Drinian said in a laugh.

"Truly," Edmund agreed softly.

The days that past after departing from Coriakins island was rough. The farther in the ocean they sailed, the tougher the waves became. The water rocked the ship from side to side. Soon the harsh waves had led the Dawn Treader into a storm that getting nastier by the day. It had been fourteen days since they departed from Coriakin's island, and Kathleen could sense the crewmen getting anxious. Rations have been turned to half at what it was.

Kathleen had gotten behind in her reading and had to put a hold on her lessons due to the rough waters. Once the waves began, Kathleen found it easier to maintain balance on the ship than some of the other men. She had to thank her dance instructor for that. As Edmund and Lucy helped the crew stir steadily above deck, Kathleen had been station below, passing pails of water that had been brought in by the storm. She had thought it was because Caspian and the others didn't want her where most of the danger was, but it wasn't like she couldn't feel the ship rocking as she helped the crew below deck.

At first, she shouted a few words of encouragement to the others that she was below with, and they had found themselves doing the same, but as the days went on, the shouts of encouragement just became shouts.

"Hurry up, men!"

"Pass the pails. Pass the pails!"

"Man up or we'll all be bones in a wreak!"

Kathleen couldn't blame their attitude. They had been on the voyage longer than she had. And it had probably lasted longer than what they signed up for. No one was sure of their situation on the ship, or how they where to get home. They were on edge. Over time, Kathleen decided to stay quiet when she could see the crewmen's tension build about their unknown situation, which had turned out to be most of the time.

Sleep had been harder to reach as well. One rock would be too much, knocking someone out of their hammock, making them yell and wake up their neighboring sailors. This happened to Kathleen twice after she switched sleeping arrangements with Gael. She first slept in a hammock that was over Wilter but then changed to one that was closer to the ground, courtesy by Edmund.

Kathleen noticed something different about Edmund since they had come back from the island. He was constantly checking on her, making sure she had her rations for the day and wasn't seasick from the ship rocking. It began to feel like he was hovering over her, which she guessed was due to that fact that she had been kidnapped twice in a magical world. Lucy had been taken too, but she'd been in Narnia before, and she was older than people would think. Kathleen knew she could only blame herself for this.

If she would have had her sword with her, would it be a different situation? Probably. It must be because then she would have a way to defend Lucy and herself. She knew she had only a little training and the only time she actually fought with a sword was with Caspian, but having that with her would have helped protect themselves against the Dufflepuds. Right?

This was her thought as she slowly fell asleep on the table of Caspian's cabin, which had gone to Lucy and Gael. Each night, Kathleen would try to get in some type of reading before going to rest for the night. She would stay there for a few hours, even after the other two girls had gone to sleep, then go to her hammock in the port.

That night, Kathleen had woken up with a warm feeling on her face. She sleepily went to wipe whatever it was off. Finding that there was nothing on her face in the first place, she lifting her head from the table, she found what it was immediately. Sunlight.

The storm had stopped and the ship had set into a smooth course. She rubbed the stiffness on her check and looked about the cabin. Lucy and Gael had already left and made the bed. There must have been something Lucy wanted to show Gael because usually, the youngest Pevensie would wake her if she had fallen asleep on the table.

Sitting up and stretching, Kathleen changed into her now dry clothes and then her boots, which to her surprise wasn't soggy from the storm the night before. As she double check that the boots she was wearing where in fact hers, she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Well, more noticing the lack of. Her notes that she had been working on had gone missing. She figured when she fell asleep, she had tucked them into her hand or under book, but they were nowhere in sight. She checked under the table and in the pages of the book and found nothing. She didn't know how much time had passed until she was sure that she had looked under every nook and crack in the cabin. The notes she had written were nowhere to be seen.

Kathleen also began to wonder why no one came to check on her or make sure she was awake. It surely midday by now and the ship was quiet. Perhaps Edmund told the crewmen to let Kathleen sleep in and not to bother her? With the way he had been acting that must be it, and maybe Lucy was reading her notes. She wasn't sure why she wouldn't ask first but maybe that's why they aren't in the cabin.

And maybe Lucy took to notes to show Gael Narnian history. She thought. Yes, that makes sense but she still had to be sure. She opened the door the hallway that led to the above deck one way and to the port on the other.

As she closed the door, Wilter was exiting the door that leads to the port.

"Good morning," Kathleen said. Wilter must have shut the door right as she said it because he didn't reply. She tried again, "Morning Wilter, have you seen Lucy?"

Still nothing. Be had begun walking towards her but his eyes didn't seem to register that she was there. She moved aside to allow him to walked passed her. She called his name one more time but got no response.

She tugged on her sleeve. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? She tried to push her uneasiness and followed Wilter out to the main deck of the ship. He hadn't noticed her and it seemed like no one else did either. She greeted her crewmen with hellos but no one said it back or even acknowledged her.

She began to panic until she saw the captain of the ship. Drinian. Maybe something happened to the men while she was in the cabin. Or maybe there was an order and didn't get the message. Either way, Drinian would know.

Kathleen quickly jogged up the steps, swiftly passing a sailor who was coming down. He hadn't noticed her either. She watched the man reach the bottom of the stairs as she reached the top. She didn't like what was happening.

Drinian stood at the ship's wheel talking to another crewmember as she stood behind him waiting. She overheard him talking to the other about keeping course to find Ramandu's island. Once they were done, Drinian turned back to the wheel and focused up ahead.

Kathleen tried to see what he was looking but could only see the open ocean.

She gulped, "Uh, Captian?" Nothing. "Captian Drinian?" Not even a blink. She went to tap his shoulder and screamed at what happened next.

As soon as her finger made contact with his shoulder, her whole hand dissolved. Her hand turned into a cloud and then reformed as soon as she pulled away.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

She shakily pulled her hand away and grabbed on to it. The hand that she was holding was solid. She hastily placed the front and back of her hand in her other palm. She could feel the clamminess and the shaking she was doing.

She stumbled backward with her hands grasping onto each other. "What?" She said in a shaky breath. "H-how? It's not- no." She couldn't form a word, much less a thought. She turned up to the Captain, then back to her hand.

Is it possible that it was just her imagination? Her hand couldn't have just disappeared, can it?

She looked back at Drinian, questioning if she should try again, but a voice made her jump out of her skin.

"Drinian. I can take over if you wish." She turned to the main floor and saw Caspian calling to the Captian.

"She's all yours, Your Majesty," Drinian called back. The King nodded and made his way up the stairs. Kathleen tried to get his attention, begging to look at her direction, but he did nothing of the sort. She tried to stop him with her hands, but he just went right through them. She whimpered as both her hands turned to a cloudy mist then back to normal.

"No," she squeaked. She turned to the King in a panic as he spoke to Drinian, "What's happening?" There was frantic in her voice. The two men hadn't heard her so she cried out, "What's happening?! Please!" The two men continued to speak as Kathleen was shocked into silence with her situation. "What's happening to me?"

"That will do," Caspian said. For a moment, Kathleen believed that he was talking to her, but Caspians gaze was still with the captain. As Drinian turned, he walked in the direction that Caspian had come up. Kathleen had stood still from where she was, frozen with fear. She would have moved, but it was as though her feet were not receiving the messages from her brain. For that reason, Drinian had walked right through her, making her whole body go in a cloud.

She stumbled as she came back together. She felt violated and nausea. She wanted to scream and cry but she stood frozen in place, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, and Drinian," Caspian called once again, "make with what you can about the 'Kathleen situation' will you?"

Kathleen's head snapped to Caspian just as Drinian replied with an 'Aye' to his Majesty.

"What do you mean?" She called in a rush to Caspian. "Do you know about this? Caspian! Can you hear me?" Even though she didn't expect a response, she still hoped for one. Sadly, she got nothing, though a voice did call over from the steps on the other side of the boat.

Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace climbed up the stairs and stood at Caspian side. Just as the others, they did not see Kathleen, who was not even four feet away from where the ship's wheel was.

"Have you found her yet?" asked Lucy as her lead the other two men to Caspian.

That question had jolted her, making her jump into a run to Lucy's said. "I'm right here, Lucy!"

"Not yet," Caspian said in a sigh.

"Well, she couldn't have gone far. It's not like she would jump overboard," said Edmund, as if he was stating the obvious.

"No! I wouldn't!" Kathleen shouted as she jogged between the two Kings. "I'm here. On the ship. Just turn around." She tried to move his shoulder by placing her hands on his, but like before, they dissolved on contact.

"Good riddance, I say. Lewis was nothing but a nuisance. At least I know when to step out of the way. Unlike her," said the youngest boy.

Kathleen placed her hands close to her chest. She'd never heard Eustace speak about her in such a way. Of course, she was aware he wasn't the most gentle person to be around, but this was uncalled for. She had believed that Eustace was opening and accepting the idea of a place like Narnia, but maybe she had been wrong.

"Come now, Eustace," Caspian said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Say it any louder and she might hear you."

He laughed as Eustace gulped like a fish. "There no such thing as ghosts."

Lucy shrugged, "He's right." Eustace gave Caspian an 'I told you so' look but it soon became one that seemed as if he had seen a ghost himself. "Not about the ghost. About what you said about Kathleen."

"She's not terrible," Caspian hummed to himself. "She's just..." He pinched his lips together in a line.

"Face it Caspian, you don't know why she's in Narnia in the first place either."

Kathleen stared at Lucy in stunned silence. She felt like she was going to be sick. She whispered the younger girl's name. This couldn't be, right? Lucy would never say something like this. She's too kind and caring and understanding, she would never, unless. Unless it was true.

Caspian's shoulder's relaxed, "I just don't understand why Aslan would send someone like her to a world like this. She hasn't done anything remotely useful for the crew. All she does is stay in the cabin a read, and when we reach land, what does she do?"

"She gets captured," Edmund said in a low voice.

"Exactly!" Caspian shouted. "And we have to come in a save her. Lucy can take care of herself. There is no doubt about that, but Kathleen, she's," he struggled to find the right word. Lucky for him, he didn't have to.

"A hideous burden." Edmund's head was down as he said it. "She's a hideous burden and it was a mistake that she had been taken to Narnia." He lifted his head and turned to Caspian. Kathleen was still in her place right between them, so the next words might as well been said to her face. "She doesn't belong in Narnia and she never will."

She walked in a trance backward, going right through Caspian. She was trembling all over. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be true what they were saying.

"I mean, what was she thinking she could do with reading all those books. Did she think she could actually help us? What good would reading something that happened a thousand years do with what is happening now?" Edmund questioned to the others.

"That's what I've been saying!" Shouted Eustace, making the others laugh.

Lucy stepped closer to the other, motioning them to lean in, "I had to toss away all the notes she has done. They were useless! Not to mention all wrong. Nothing made sense."

Edmund put a hand onto Lucy's shoulder, bringing her in slightly, "You did us all a favor, Lu." He looked up and Kathleen could swear that he was looking right at her. His eyes were no longer the soft chestnut that she had grown fond of. Instead, they were like blackholes burning from the inside out. Kathleen knew she was about to get burned.

"She is nothing in the land of Narnia. A complete waste of space. She doesn't have a clue of what she's doing and whole grand of the ship has been doing loads better without her." The other's nodded with him. "All Kathleen has done was pester us about learning how to fight and then walking off to read. She doesn't even take what she learned seriously! She continues to compare it to her 'dancing' if you could even call what she does dancing." Kathleen felt her legs wobbled, but she couldn't break eye contact with Edmund, it hurt to do anything about it. "All she had managed to do is get captured, not once but twice I might add, and give more work for the crew. If you ask me, I agree with Eustace. Good riddance."They all nodded and agreed with Edmund with a loud and proud 'Aye!'

Kathleen had dropped down on the ground, not being about to take any more.

"And who gets captured by Dufflepuds? Honestly, those creatures can't even read or write!" Edmund added.

"Or add," Lucy concluded, making the other laughed. Edmund had called her ridiculous as the other's laughs only grew louder. Kathleen covered her ears from where she'd fallen, praying to block out the noise, but it didn't work.

"You know what I think, about Kathleen's brother. What was his name? James?" Edmund said darkly.

Kathleen pressed her hands' harder against her ears. Jacob.

"I think he was sick of her. He thought it would be easier at war than to receive another letter from her."

"No," Kathleen shouted firmly as tears fell off her checks.

"Her father too, no doubt," adds Eustace, "They probably send letters secretly so only her mother would receive them."

"No. Stop!" Kathleen shouted louder, shaking her head.

"They probably studied her schedule so her mother would receive while she was a dance rehearsal or something."

"Shut it!"

"Or maybe," Edmund paused. Kathleen looked up at him with her tear stained face as he smiled wickedly, "they thought they would better dead than stand another minute with her."

With that, she lost it. She was crying in hysteria. She kept on repeating the word "no" over and over again, until she screamed it like a banshee, making her jolt up from the table and fall off the chair.

Kathleen scrambled onto her feet and rocked in sync with the ship. The storm was still brewing as waves crashed against the walls and lightning flashed against the windows.

 _It was just a dream,_ she thought to herself, though her words were not reassuring. There was no one sleeping in the bed. Both Lucy and Gael were gone as well as their shoes.

Kathleen dropped down to inspect her boots and gave a sigh of relief as she found them still soaking wet. Round her, notes were scattered. Her jolt must have left the papers flying. She picked the closest one up and read it.

There is no denying the hardships Narnia have been through over the years. From the first council during the Age of Conquest, where there was a constant worry of when Jadis will attack, to the Telmarine Age, where King Caspian the First left his country of Telmar to conquer what was then known as the Dark Age of Narnia, the people and creatures of Narnia has always been able to rise. I wonder if it has to do with the pattern of things, or if it has to do with something entirely different. All throughout their history, there has been one person or idea that seems like a contradiction, and that one contradiction is able to gather Narnians with one call.

Hope.

The hope that one can walk freely and be treated equally. The hope that though times, in the beginning maybe seem unjust, the reason will shine through. The hope that even if it seems like you don't belong, there is a reason on why you stand where you are today. Hope brings Narnia together. It always has, and will most likely be like that till the end of time.

Kathleen hiccupped as she crumbled the page with her trembling hands. How could she think she could understand the Narnians with a few texts? Narnia had been in existence for over two thousand years. It was childish to think that she could learn that much history in a few days and know everything it is to be a Narnian.

She realized she was weeping when she threw the now paper ball across the room. Everything in the room felt messy. She felt like a mess. She thought of everything that had been said in the dream. It was hard for her to believe that it was just it, a dream. Something still burned deep inside.

She gasped when a knock came to her door, "Kathleen?" said the voice in a panic, "Kathleen. It's Edmund. Are you in there?"

Words hadn't come out of her mouth as Edmund push the door open. He was taken back at the scattered floor. He almost didn't see the girl huddled my the bedpost with her hands by her chest. Her skin was paler than it was before, and Edmund knew it hadn't to do with the rocking of the ship.

Kathleen stood up and faltered a step back, "Edmund?" She couldn't believe it was him. She put her hands on the post to support self.

He stayed where he was, fearing that one step closer might frighten Kathleen. "Yes. It's me. We heard you scream. I had to make sure you were okay."

She looked up at him, "You can see me," she whispered under her breath.

Edmund noticed her stance, "Did you have a bad dream too?" Kathleen snapped her head up, giving Edmund his answer. "It's not just you. Lucy and Caspian had them as well." She drifted her eyes to the floor. He hesitated, "And so did I."

Kathleen slowly sat back down of by the end post of the bed, trying to keep herself from vomiting. Could their days at sea finally be playing with their minds? She's read about whole ships going down by their own crewmen's hallucination. Maybe being rocked by their vessel with no sight of land for two weeks had finally gotten them.

Kathleen looked across from her and caught sight of the crackling fire burning in the fireplace. Her ball of paper had been tossed so close to it. It's a miracle that the embers haven't burned it yet.

From where she sat on the floor, she could see a perfect reflection of herself from the mirror. Next, to her, she could see where the chair had fallen as well as most of the papers on the cabin floor. She didn't say anything as Edmund say next to her.

The two teenagers sat in silence as they both looked at their own reflections. Kathleen could see the cold sweat that was glistening on her forehead. She knew it was caused by the dream and that was all she could think about. She didn't care how nervous the boy next to her made her feel, for the next moment, she began to cry.

"It wasn't real. Any of it. It was just a dream," Edmund tried to comfort her by placing one of his hands on her shoulder.

She jumped at the contact, half expecting her should to dissolve at the touch. She leaned away as she sniffed back tears, holding her shoulder as if she got scratched. "No," she said as she bunched her sleeve at her shoulder. "It wasn't just a bad dream. It was a nightmare. All of it."

Edmund scooted a centimeter closer, "You can confide to me if you wish, Kathleen. You don't have to if you want to. Just know you know that if you ever need someone to talk to, my ears are always open for you." She nodded absent-mindedly as she gazed shifted to the ball of paper once again. "Lucy is going to sleep with us in the port tonight. I'm positive Gael went to sleep with her father." She nodded gave, a little less this time. "Would you like me to leave you?" She shook her head.

So stayed he sat next to the girl who continued to hold back tears. It's been minutes since Edmund spoke, but to Kathleen, it felt like hours. She knew she should say something, but her mind kept on returning back to the words of Nightmare Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian. She wanted to think of something else. Anything else. She couldn't bring herself to go to the port, knowing that Edmund and most likely half of the ship heard her scream. Plus she knew that she would be to frightened to sleep, having the risk of the nightmare returns.

"My umm, my mother," Kathleen paused as she brought one foot under her leg. "My mother wants me to quit dancing."

Edmund turned to Kathleen puzzled at her statement, "What?"

She gulped as she hugged her leg tighter to her chest, "Well, it was mainly my father's idea. He doesn't think I could make a steady living with it. He thinks I should be focused on school, tutoring, and the bakery. In that order," She paused again. "Since he and my brother are away, my mother is starting to say the same thing. She says because there is a reason in his words, but I think it's more than that," she bit her lip. "I think that if anything were to happen to Papa, it would be as if his final wish has been fulfilled."

Edmund turned his full body to her, "You mustn't think like that, Kathleen."

"But what if it's true?" she replied quickly. She turned to him then back to the paper ball. "I haven't accepted it yet, and maybe that's why I've been ignoring my mother's request. First, she said it was to help with the shop. To save more money, but now she's repeating his words almost exactly. What if once I stop dancing, the worse comes true? What if we finally get the letter that says he's gone? That they both are? I don't want to lose them." She hadn't noticed she began crying until a teardrop on her hand. A few days ago she had stopped using the wraps and cream that Teldor had given her. The bruising, soreness and smaller marks had disappeared. All that was left was the deeper scar that was placed by her right palm and one by the edge of her left wrist bone. The ulna, she learned it was called.

That day felt so long ago. The thought only made her want to cry harder.

Edmund sat by her, heartbroken. He wanted to hug her but he remembers how she reacted earlier and kept minimal distance. "Just because you stop dancing does not mean you are going to lose your father you or Jacob." He adds. "And you don't have to stop dancing all together."

Kathleen sniffed, "I don't?"

He shook his head as sat his legs in a crisscross, "No. Just because you stop tutoring Eustace, does that stop making you a brilliant tutor?" She didn't know how to respond to that. "No," Edmund answered for her, "it doesn't." He shifted his weight before going on, "Just because you stop attending dance practice does not mean you have to stop dancing all together."

Kathleen tilted her head and wiped some tears away, "I don't think that was the right connection you wanted to make. If it was, you should have mentioned that my dancing was brilliant, or something." She was amused with herself as the words came out. She loosened the hold on her leg as the familiar bubble feeling came to her stomach.

"I thought that was obvious." Kathleen raised an eyebrow at him. "It's true! And if you don't believe me, I'll bet you my sword. I know dancing."

Kathleen looked at Edmund in bewilderment, "And yet it took you so long to relate dancing with fighting." They both chuckled lightly after she said it. There was a small pause. "You use to dance?" She didn't remember anything like that in the text.

"No, but my older sister, Susan, would host grand balls during our reign. We would have to learn to ballroom dance, and waltz in front of our citizens. I can honestly say that I don't remember a single routine, but I am confident about the basics of it." Edmund heard Kathleen laugh to this. A sweet melodic laugh that put him at ease like magic.

"Thank you, Edmund," she smiled at him as he gave one in return.

Once again, they had fallen into silence, yet this one was different from before. It was comforting now as if no more words needed to be shared.

Kathleen had stood up, picked up the chair and then began to gather the pages of her notes one at a time. Edmund stood up and helped her. There was a lot more than Kathleen had realized. She had written so much that it could be turned into a novel.

Edmund had given the pages he collected and returned them to Kathleen, who sat by the table trying to reorganize them. As Edmund searched for any loose pages in the cabin, he turned to the fireplace and found an off-white ball. Reaching for it, he squeezed it lightly. Realizing it was paper, he unraveled.

Kathleen flipped back and forth between her pages. There was a small gap missing from her findings and she knows it had nothing to do with the information of the Dark Ages, which had a lot missing in Narnia history in general. She was about to ask Edmund if he had found other pages but stopped herself when she turned a spotted a page in his hand. He was holding a wrinkled piece of paper by the fireplace. To Kathleen's guess, he hadn't read it yet. With that, she strides to Edmund, snatching the paper out of his hand.

As she attempted to straighten to page against her stomach, she realized what she did. "Sorry," she gulped. "I'm, uh, not finished with this one just yet."

Edmund nodded with a small smile, "It's fine. Truly, it is." He added the last part as he saw her face fall. He stood by the fireplace as Kathleen made her papers in order. He did offer to help but was denied almost immediately, not that he was offended. It was just he wished to help her and make sure she's safe without feeling like he was suffocating her. Caspian had warned him what he was doing, but couldn't help it. Edmund's fondness over Kathleen had grown.

As Kathleen finished putting the rest of the papers in order as an idea rang to her mind, "Edmund, may I ask you something?"

"Of course," Edmund replied.

Kathleen had a strange sense that this had happened before, only she can't put her finger on where. "Do you? Um, do you think that the kitchen needs any help? With handing out rations or something. I would, uh, I would be more than happy to be of more help on the ship."

This is not what Edmund was expecting. "Oh, um. I wouldn't know exactly. I think you're helping plenty, but we could ask tomorrow morning. See if they could use another hand with the food." He could tell that Kathleen was slightly disappointed with his answer, so he thought of a way to change the subject. "Why don't we get some rest. I haven't been able to sleep and I think tonight we all deserve some rest."

Kathleen looked back to her notes solemnly, "I don't think I would be able to sleep. Not tonight, at least."

"Just try, please," he turned to the window. "We don't know how much longer this storm will her going. We should all try to get some rest so we can push through another day."

Kathleen placed her pages next to the book she was reading from last night. He was right. She had to sleep if she was going to be of any help to the others for the next day. She turned to the window and could hear the thunder rumbling. "Okay. Just wake me before morning rations. I want to be able to help them as soon as possible."

Edmund nodded as he leads Kathleen out of the cabin. He paused as the closed the door behind them, "Is this- This doesn't have to do with the nightmare. Right? Because whatever happened, I'll help you get passed it," he wonders if his question was stepping over the line. He saw he face change into a frowned and regretted not being about to undo what he had said.

"No," she said lifting up her chin. "This is something I've been thinking for a while now."

Kathleen wasn't sure if it was a lie or not. She was sure the nightmare brought up the thought to her, but she knew that she had the idea of helping at the kitchen all on her own.

Still, she knew this was a chance to prove to the other's, and herself, that she could be of use to the ship. She wasn't sure if she offered with anything before, but now she was certain she could help. Something Edmund said earlier made her think. Just because she wasn't at her families bakery, doesn't mean she forgot how to cook. Maybe she could give the ones in the kitchen another eye on how to feed the sailors and still lengthen their ration.

Maybe, just maybe, she could prove that she wasn't just a reader in a magical world. She could be so much better, and this was her place to start.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The morning that followed didn't start off very good. First, none of the crew got much sleep. There was a plague of visions or bad dreams and no one could tell if it was one or the other.

As promised, Edmund had woken up Kathleen to go ask if there was any help needed in the kitchen. She had gotten another two hours of sleep, which was hard to do even with the lack of snores. Instead, she listened to the storm die down. The Dawn Treader was now sailing with calm waters and blue skies. Unfortunately, this didn't help with the tension of the crew.

To start with the disappointment, the crew in charge of rations said they didn't need any help because there was nothing to help with. Rations had already been cut in half, and so did the help. As of now, their main concern is making sure no one is stealing food. They allowed Kathleen to help them search for food if they reach land.

If they reach land.

The crews moral had dropped, and now they weren't going to hide it. Kathleen asked if Edmund noticed, which he did, then asked if he knew any way to boost it. His idea had taken her off guard.

"You want us to duel?" Kathleen questioned. He couldn't be serious?

"I am. When Caspian and I did it, the whole crew gathered around to watch and cheered us along. Same with Reepicheep and Eustace. To them, it's a form of entertainment, and not to mention I think it's a perfect time to practice your dueling skills, not that you need it, of course."

Kathleen didn't listen to the last part of his sentence. Her mind was running back to the nightmare.

"I'll go easy on you." He playfully offered.

"No," Kathleen said sharply. "If we fight, it will be a fair fight."

Edmund only nodded as he leads Kathleen to the main deck. He unsheathes the sword and waited for her to do the same.

Kathleen was going over every little step that Edmund and Caspian had taught her. Tight grip. Loose arm. Keep the blade up. Strength. Flexibility. Speed. Precise form. Fluid. Reactive. Balance. Force. Everything they had ever said to her, she reviewed mentally.

Once she was ready, she put up her blade with a tight grip. For a few moments, nothing happened. "Are you not going to strike?" she asked innocently.

"The first to strike is usually the one at the disadvantage," he informed.

Kathleen smiled, "So I've heard." With this small distraction, she lunged forward hitting his sword to side. He quickly tightened his grip and pulled the blade back in front of him. "I've also heard it's best to strike when the enemy is distracted."

"Well done," Edmund said slowly with a smirk. And then he lunged, watching Kathleen's mouth drop. Then the duel began. Like before the crew had come down to watch, but this time, they seemed less amused. None the less, they still instigated the teenagers into the fight.

"Don't be going easy on her, your Majesty."

"Hold nothin' back!"

"Put him in his place!"

This did make Kathleen be more forceful with her strikes. She had yet done something to be in the offensive position. Every hit was hard, but it was away from anywhere vital to Edmund. They had stayed in the same spot as the began. Edmund had purposely move around to stay away from the others, but he could see something driving Kathleen to go further. Each strike harder than before.

With each swing, he took a step towards Kathleen, making her step back on instinct. As they had gotten closer to the railing, Edmund brought his sword over his head and swung it down to Kathleen's head, making her bring up the short sword to block the blow. She pushed the weight off her feet and into her arms, but Edmund was doing the same. If you hadn't already seen them fighting, you could say that they were using each other's weight to keep themselves balance on the swords. The other knew that the one in front of them wasn't going to shift weight, because if the did, an advantage would be open. Their faces were inches apart.

"Caspian said you were good at defense," Edmund said, grunting slightly.

"Did he now?" Kathleen strained. "Anything else?"

Edmund held his ground, "That you were a fast learner and observant. All of which I already knew of."

"Really?" Kathleen said, pushing more of her weight. At this, she had an idea. All of this had been played in her head before. Back in the church at the Lone Islands.

She gulped and very slowly loosen the pressure of her arms, making Edmund easily push his weight of the sword on to hers. Just as before, she used something off to the side as a spot to turn, which happened to be one of the rafters on the other side of the ship. By putting more pressure on her arms, she put one leg behind her and span out of the sword connection, making Edmund fall flat on his face.

"Did he also say that I know how to keep my balance?" Kathleen said while catching her breath. She smiled as Edmund sat up and rubbed her jaw.

"No. Figured that one on my own." He looked up to her and smiled when he saw her offering her hand.

Kathleen laughed through her nose. "And that was just now, I'm assuming," she grunted slightly as she helped him up.

"No, " he said, hand still holding to hers. "I always knew. I knew balance is a big part of the ballet, so I figured I would give you the chance to use it in a duel."

Kathleen's smiled dropped. She retracted her hand as is she was burned. "Wait. Give me the chance?" She put both hands on the hilt of the sword that was now facing down. "Wha-? Edmund," she paused and lowered her voice. "Did you, did you let me win, just now?" Edmund pressed his lips together, giving Kathleen her answer. She whispered harshly "I told you not to go easy on me."

Edmund put his sword back in its sheath. "I wasn't going easy. I just meant to give you an opportunity to be prepared and use the skills that you know. That way, if it ever happens-"

Kathleen cut him off, voice still in a harsh whisper, "The enemy won't give me an 'opportunity', Edmund! And it already has happened. Twice. They didn't care if I have seven years of dance or that it was my first time in a fight with a sword. All they wanted to do was hurt me. Nothing else mattered to them."

Edmund licked his lips, "This world is not a safe haven. There are people who can really hurt you, Kathleen."

She sighed hotly, "I know that now! I do. Yet here I am, still pushing forward."

His voice became softer as he dropped his head, "I don't want to hurt you."

She looked at the top of his head and sighed. Taking a step back, she whispered once sentence then began to walk to the cabin. "You just did."

Kathleen ignored the shuffles and murmurs behind her. Had she just caused a scene on the ship? She was sure that she kept her voice so low that Edmund couldn't even hear it. Still, that doesn't mean the rest of the crew couldn't see the tension that was forming between the two teenagers.

She huffed as she entered the cabin. As she entered, two heads turned to her. Lucy had been helping Gael with the smaller tasks on the ship. As of now, they were sewing a few items of clothing that had been damaged during the storm. Kathleen straightened her back as she walked towards the two ladies who were sitting at the table.

"Wow," she breathed. "Uh, you two really have your work cut out for you." On the table shirts, trousers, and a few socks were piled next to them. "The storm did a lot worse than I thought."

Lucy nodded, "Yes. You should see how many socks had holes in them."

"Too many to count, I bet." Kathleen had been fidgeting with her sleeves again. She ignored the fact they would be wrinkled in a matter of minutes. "Would you, uh, like any help? Three hands better than two," she offered with a shrug.

Lucy thought for a moment, "Sure. Gael, would you please get the needle and thread from the crates below deck. Tell Wilter that I sent you."

Gael smiled and hopped off her chair, skipping with glee to be of help. Once the door was closed behind her, Lucy looked to Kathleen with concern.

"What happened?" The Valiant Queen asked, getting right to the point.

"What? I didn't- I mean. What do you mean 'what happened'?" Kathleen's voice went high with Lucy's stare.

"I mean, what happened? I could tell something happened when you walked in. You were trying to hide it, but your eyes..." she paused.

"'Eyes are the window to the soul'." Kathleen quoted in sorrow as she sat in a chair next to Lucy.

Lucy put her hand on top of Kathleen, "Did it have to do with last night? We heard you scream."

Kathleen pulled her hand away and immediately said, "No," then she blinked. "Maybe. I-," she sighed loudly, "It just made me think and then Edmund had done something when we were out on deck practicing and it made me think even more about." She paused, picking at the seems of her sleeve. "We might have gotten into a little bit of a row."

Lucy nodded in understanding, "If it was something he said, it wasn't attended to hurt you. Edmund is not that well with expressing how he feels with words."

"Of course not," Kathleen grumbled, "He's a boy." Lucy widens her eye and lets out a laugh, making Kathleen join in. "Though, I can't be one to say. Being that I'm no good at it either. And it wasn't something he said. It was something he did."

Lucy leaned on her forearms, "Edmund wouldn't hurt you on purpose."

"I know," said Kathleen, crossing her arms. "He doesn't seem like a person who would hurt another for personal gain," she sighed again. "It's just... It's just I don't think he realized what he did. How it hurt me. He didn't apologize after he saw I was upset." She put her elbows on the table, "I'm just glad he didn't follow me to the cabin."

With that, a knock on the door came.

"Lucy! They were able to find a needle, but they said that we are running low on thread."

Kathleen out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was only Gael returning from below deck. The little girl hurriedly walked over to Lucy, waiting for the Queen to answer.

"This is more than enough. Thank you, Gael." The Valiant Queen said to the little one. Gael beamed as she skipped back to her chair, going back to her task with a smile on her face.

The three of them spent the next few hours sewing with small conversations on the side. Kathleen would chime in every once in a while or when something was questioned to her, but other than that she was quiet. She was grateful that Gael had a fascination with Lucy. Most of the time it was just her asking Lucy what had it been like during the Golden Age of Narnia and what was the difference between her world and their own. Gael was surprised when she heard that they didn't have any talking beast in their world.

Their conversations ended when there was a knocking at the door. It was Wilter informing them that land had been spotted, and a landing party had begun preparation.

Lucy gave a small quick questioning look to Kathleen, who nodded in return. She couldn't hide from Edmund. Especially on a ship.

Kathleen went to help the kitchen staff load supplies to take on the island. The crew didn't seem hopeful from what they could see, the island was volcanic. A volcano was smoldering behind the rocky mountains and green was nowhere in sight. Still, the crew packed a long boat for the row.

The kitchen crewmen's boat had already been filled so Kathleen went in the longboat with her usual companions. As Edmund and the other's began to load in, she stared at seaming in her vest, to embarrassed to say anything. She couldn't bring herself to look up at the others.

Reepicheep had been on another boat and had not noticed the awkward silence, "I doubt the lords stopped here, my liege," the mouse called from his boat to the other. "There's no sign of anything living."

Kathleen turned her body around. She was facing her back to the island. The only one who was facing the right way was Lucy, and that was so she could steer the boat in the right direction.

Caspian turned his head around as he continued to row the boat. "Right," he called back. "Well, once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water. The four of us will look for clues."

"Hang on, you mean the five of us." Eustace voiced, causing everyone in the boat to turn to him questioningly. Even Kathleen raised an eyebrow. "Come on, please don't send me back to the rat."

"I heard that," Reepicheep said annoyed.

Eustace turned his head and quietly mumbled, "Big Ears."

"I heard that, too."

The rest of the companions in the boat smiled or chuckled at this.

Kathleen smiled at this, then cleared her throat, "Actually, it will just be the three of you. I promised the crewmen in the kitchen that I would help look for food once we found land."

Caspian turned his head around to Kathleen then to Edmund, who was rowing right behind him. He hadn't said anything either since boarding the boat. His self-esteem had gone low, and he knew he deserved it. He had no intention to hurt Kathleen. He thought he would show Kathleen about using experiences and techniques could come in use when she least expected it. Soon after she walked away, he realized that it seemed that he let her win, which he knew it was the exact opposite of what she wanted. The more he thought about, the more he thought that the fight might have looked like an insult to her skill, which was something we never intended to do. Kathleen was still upset at him and he knew that he would have to respect her distance from him, no matter how long he wanted it for.

"Very well then," the King said as they continued to row to the unknown island.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The silence reached further as they docked on the island. Kathleen was the first one out and helped pull the long boat to shore. After that, she went to the other long boat with the kitchen sailors, picked up a basket, and ventured to the island.

Before the crew set a course to the island, the men told Kathleen what to do once they docked. Grab a basket and pick a direction on the island. They were to meet back to the campsite in a few hours and see what they had collected together.

Kathleen felt the stares on her back as she walked away from the others. It felt like she could hear a pin drop once she stepped out on the main deck earlier. She wanted to get away from their worried stares. She supposed that the row with Edmund had the other crewmen's think she was fragile, but they were wrong. It only made her upset and that wasn't going to stop her from doing her job. She wanted to get away from everyone, just for a little bit. Get away from everyone's side glances. Maybe she could get another book from Caspian's collection? Find a story to escape for a while. Read until she was at least ready to face Edmund alone.

"Do you really think you could find some food?" Eustace said, making Kathleen jump. He had been oblivious to the situation, being that it wasn't his business anyway. Yet he still decided to tag along with Kathleen. "It's a volcanic island. You won't find much."

Kathleen sighed as he adjusted her grip on the basket, "Well, 'not much' is better than nothing at all." She picked up the pace.

"Well then, if you do find something, you should test it. Although one test subject wouldn't be enough. There could be a control or variable in whatever you find. Best to take me along to find accurate results."

Kathleen stopped and turned to the younger boy. His face transformed to what it had been when he was watching people on the Lone Islands being taken away. "You shouldn't try to come along if you just want to eat what we find."

He took a step back, "What? I didn't - I mean, I couldn't-"

Kathleen faced fully to Eustace, "Yes. We both know you would. Look, if you want to help, may you please do it somewhere else?"

Eustace was taken back. He quickly composed himself turned up his nose, "Fine then, but if you end up sick Lewis, don't come crying to me." He sneered before turned away.

Kathleen sighed and frowned at herself as she watched Eustace stomp away. She didn't mean for what she said to come out as rude. She only wanted to be alone for a while. For a fact, she knew Eustace wouldn't want to do anything for the next hour or so. Like her, he needed space to cool down. As she continued to go further from the campsite, she came across several hills and sand clearings.

Kathleen chose the side of the hill where there were more rocks and less sand. The ground rumbled from the volcano on the other side. In her geography class, she remembered learning that the lowland of volcanic soil is what's worst for vegetation. The richest of soil in on the volcano itself. Depending on what had been there already, that could be a huge chance of vegetables, herbs, and edible flowers on the actual side of the mountain. That means one thing.

Kathleen would need to start climbing.

She searched around the base of the mountain, looking for somewhere to start a climb and cheered out loud when she found a ramp. The only thing was the ramp heading uphill started a few feet above where she was, so she would have to climb a little bit to begin her search. And that's what she did.

She first thought of how to keep her basket with her while still being able to use both hands to climb. She could use her teeth, but then the basket would be between her chest and the rocks. Then she thought of putting it on her head. The placement took some time, but she was finally able to balance the inside of it on the top of her head so the rest of it covered her hair and back. Slowly, she reached for each sturdy stone, testing it first before putting all her weight on it. It took longer than she expected, mainly to keep the balance of the basket on her head. Eventually, she was able to reach the beginning of the ramp.

Kathleen took a few breaths before heading up. As she walked up, she noticed that she had only been walking in a curve as she searched for food. The ramp seemed to be created as a spiral around the volcano. The good thing about this was the ramp had been growing wider the farther up she went. The bad thing was that there was no sign of vegetation. The plants that she was able to find was dead moss. Still, up she went, hoping that some sort of plant life will make itself known.

As the ramp took a steep turn into a rocky clearing, Kathleen noticed how high up she was. She could see the ocean as well as the boats stationed on shore. As she looked around for the continuation for the ramp, she noticed three large pointed rocks surrounding a hole in the rocky floor. As she got closer she saw a rope was tied around one of them. With a gasp, she dropped the basket and ran to the edge of the clearing. She scanned her eyes for Edmund or Caspian, but she couldn't tell the difference between the men from where she was. Scanning again, she saw a smaller figure with hair that seemed to be on the side.

"Lucy!" Kathleen yelled, instantly getting her attention. "Come up!" She yelled, motioning her hands so that Lucy understood to meet her.

Lucy ran to the base of the volcano, along with two other people behind her. It soon hit to Kathleen that they wouldn't know how to reach her unless they made the same decision that she did. With a few deep breaths, she readied herself to run down the ramp to meet the others. As she began to run, she tried to pace herself so she wouldn't get tired. Running downhill was a little dangerous, especially with the sand being scattered the further up the mountain went.

As she turned to her first turn of a spiral, she heard her name being called. She looked for the source and saw Lucy, along with Edmund and Caspian a little behind her from the mountain.

"Are you okay?" Lucy called out in a breath.

"Yes! I'm fine." Kathleen called back between her breathing.

"Why did you call? Is everything all right?" Caspian said as he and Edmund reached Lucy.

Kathleen fought the urge to roll her eyebrows, "Yes. I," she huffed for another breath, "I think I found something about the lost Lords!"

At first, the Royals didn't say anything. They just stared at Kathleen with mouths open.

Edmund was the first to break out of the spell, "How did you get up there?"

"I climbed! There should be a ramp leading up to the volcano to your left. You're going to have to climb to get to it!" The others below jogged to their left, confirming her findings. "Climb up and follow the ramp. It starts narrow but it will open up. I'll meet you at the top!" With that, she walked back up the spiral and waited for the three royals to meet her there. As she tried to catch her breath, she walked around the area, looking for signs of life. Although she found none, she figured she would wait for the others at the top before continuing the search for food.

Kathleen turned back to the three rocks and laid on her stomach between two. The hole in the center was large enough for a small minotaur. She could see the distance between the drop from where she was and the bottom of the cavern. It was short enough where the rope was definitely required. If not, one would run the risk broking their ankle.

The smell was different inside the cavern. It still smelled like dust, but it was cooler than the rest of the island. She pushed herself up as she heard shuffles from the ramp behind.

Standing up, Kathleen dusted off the sand from her clothes, "You made it up all right?"

"Yes, we did," Lucy said, trying to catch her breath. "Bit steep on the way up though."

"Sorry, should have warned you." Kathleen shrugged, "Think about how easy it would be on the way down?"

"Funny," Caspian said in a deadpan voice, making the others smile.

"Is that what you wanted to show us," Edmund said as he pointed to the rope that was tied around the rock.

Kathleen dropped her smile and pressed her lips together, "Yes, um," she walked over to the rocks, "I thought someone or something would be down there, or else the rope still wouldn't be here. It could be a Lord making a stop just like we did."

Lucy bent down, trying to get a better view of the underground cavern, "What do you suppose it down there."

Kathleen shrugged again as she bent down to Lucy's level as Caspian dropped a rock inside the hole. Caspian and Edmund then when down the girls level as they watched the rock tumble away.

Edmund stood up swiftly, testing the rope, "Let's find out." Slowly, he went between Lucy and Kathleen with the rope in hand, then he turned around and began his descent.

As Edmund went lower to the cave, Lucy held on to the rope, in case it was to snap for whatever reason. Once Edmund reached the floor of the cave, he gave a nod to the others and walked deeper in.

One by one, the others went down the rope into the discovered cavern. It turned out that there were other holes from above but they were too small for any person to fit. Although, it did let in sunlight into the underground floor.

Kathleen was the last one to descend down the rope. Her suspicion was right. It was cooler in the cavern than it was above, and it wasn't just because it was underground. In the center on the cavern was a pool of water. It was so clear that Kathleen didn't notice it at first. The thing that made the water noticeable was that there was some sort of moss and a gold statue in it.

It was a life-size statue of a gold man. His hand was reaching out as if he was going to drink some of the water with his hand. Maybe the statue had been placed on the rock and it somehow fell over.

Caspian had asked what it was and Edmund gave the same answer that Kathleen had been thinking. He stepped back from the pool and went to the nearest wall, tearing a long branch from the cracks. He came back to the edge of the pool and dipped the end of it in the water before he was able to make a connection with the statue, he pulled the branch out of the water. The end of it was shimmering. Soon the branch was turning into gold, and it was spreading quickly. Before it could make connections with Edmund, he let out a yell, dropping the branch into the pool. Everyone stood in silence as he or she watched the now solid gold branch sank to the bottom.

Kathleen bent down on the ledge that was overlooking the water, "Well," she said as she tried to process what just happened, "cannot bring that to the crew." The others turned to Kathleen with amused faces then to each other.

She lowered her head as Caspian spoke, "He must have fallen in." He stepped to the edge to get a closer look at the fallen man.

Lucy walked over to the two boys as she looked sadly to the water, "Poor man."

"You mean 'poor Lord'," Edmund said, gesturing to the detailed shield that laid next to the fallen man.

"The crest of Lord Restimar," Caspian said as he looked at the golden body in regret. Lord Restimar was only the second Lord Caspian had been able to find since the voyage began, and it had been too late to help him.

"And his sword!" Edmund said as he pointed to a sword much similar like the one on his belt. The statement made Kathleen stand up.

Caspian's voice dropped, "We need it." He walked over to Edmund, who unsheathed his sword and angled in the water. The sword underwater still had it silver blade, which gave a spark of hope the those who stood by the pool's edge.

"Be careful," Lucy said to her brother.

Kathleen bunched a portion of her vest in her fist as Edmund lunged slowly over the edge and stretched his arm over the water. Caspian took a stronghold of Edmund's sleeve and wrist as the Just King was able to hook his blade between the blade and hilt of the Lord's sword.

"Your sword hasn't turned to gold," Lucy announced softly. Kathleen stepped closer to the others to see for herself. As Caspian took the blade from Edmund's creative hook, he took hold of it and held it closer to himself.

"Both the swords are magical," Caspian said as he examined. Kathleen took a step closer to him. Looking at it closer, Kathleen was able to see that the sword was identical to the one in Edmund's hand.

Lucy continued to stare in sorrow at the golden Lord. "He mustn't have known what hit him."

"Maybe," Edmund said in thought, "Or maybe he was onto something." He laid down his sword and walked closer to the edge. He moved his head around, looking for something.

Caspian lowered the Lord's sword, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Edmund didn't respond to him at first. He went on his knees and found a conch shell the size of his hand. He then quickly dipped one edge of the shell into the water then pulled it back out, placing it on the sand. Like the branch, the once dull shell turned to gold on one edge and soon spread throughout the whole thing. Edmund picked up the shell in admiration as it reflected on to his face.

Kathleen began to worry, "Edmund," she took a baby step to him, "what are you thinking?"

He didn't take his eyes of the shell, "Whoever has access to this pool could be the most powerful person in the world." He took a breath from his maddening eureka, "Lucy, we'd we so rich. No one could tell us what to so or whom to live with." He stood up and was face to face with Kathleen. "Kathleen, you'd never have to worry about payments for your rehearsals ever again. You can dance for as long as you wish."

Kathleen took a long look at Edmund. His notion was serious, but his eyes were fogged. She could tell that he believed every word he was saying, but at the same time, it was as though something had taken over him. It was like he had lost all impulse control and said whatever he thought. "Edmund..."

"You can't take anything from Narnia," Caspian said in a soft yet serious tone.

Edmund rolled his eyes, "Says who?"

"I do," The sudden tension between the two Kings became apparent.

Edmund turned his head toward Caspian then back to Kathleen who stood still. He let out a small huff and slowly reached his sword. "I'm not your subject." He took a step around Kathleen as if she was stale bread.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" Caspian watched as Edmund circled around him. "To challenge me. You doubt my leadership."

Edmund took a step closer as Caspian took a step back, "You doubt yourself."

"You're a child!" insulted the current King.

The Just King insulted right back, "And you're a spineless sap!"

Kathleen became confused about the word between the two boys, and so did Lucy. The Valiant Queen went to put her hand on Edmund's, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her away.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle. First, it was Peter, and now it's you." Edmund's tone was growing more and more venomous.

Kathleen took a step back. Why is this happening? There is no way Edmund would challenge Caspian in this way and there was no way Caspian would push back. It was as if all their fears and doubts were coming out to the surface and they were throwing every negative they could think of at each other's face.

Fears?

Kathleen quickly turned back to the pool of water and noticed something strange. The moss acted differently than how moss on Their World acted. The moss in the pool acted more like waves would. Almost as if it was a green cloud in the water. A thought made a breath get caught in her throat. She threw a panicked look to Lucy and whispered one would to her. Mist.

Lucy widens her eyes and turned to the boys. Edmund was still releasing all bits of anger and self-doubt on to Caspian.

"You know I'm braver than both of you. Why do you get Peter's sword? Why should you get Kathleen's affection? Why do you get to command the ship? I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule!"

Kathleen's heart was racing. Caspian hadn't said anything as Edmund was raging on with his words. She couldn't tell who she was more scared. She had enough of the boys arguing and knew it was a matter of time before it became worse. She carefully walked closer behind Edmund, hoping to be able to get his attention long enough to pull him away from the argument and then far away from the cave. She heard what he said about her affection and under the usual circumstance, she would have blush and lie about her feeling anything for the older King, but neither of them was in their right minds at the moment, so her words would just go through one ear and out the other. She continued her baby steps closer to the Just King.

"If you think you're so brave, prove it!" Caspian shoved a hand to Edmund's chest, crushing his body to Kathleen making her fall on her side, her face inches away from the pool.

The two swung their blades at each other wildly, though it didn't last long. As they prepared to lunge at each other, Lucy stepped right between them. "No!" She cried making the two boys stop immediately. "Stop it! Both of you!" The two boys looked at her confused. "Look at yourselves. Can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you." Caspian looked between Lucy and the other King and Edmund did the same. "This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about."

Lucy turned to Kathleen and sucked in a breath. Kathleen still laid where she fell. She seemed to be into much as a shock to move seeing how close she was to the water. Lucy walked up to her and reached out her hand. Kathleen took her hand slowly and stood up, shuffling away from the pool. "Let's just get out of here."

Kathleen didn't move as Lucy walked back to the rope. Caspian followed a moment later. She didn't see him as he walked behind her, stopping to say something but continued his way without a word. Soon it was just Edmund and herself, both staring at their own reflection in the pool.

"Kathleen, I'm-" Edmund started but Kathleen just looked at him. Her face broke him on the inside. She was not crying and she was not shaking, but her eyes. They were a dark green, darker than he remembers, and they seemed scared as if her life flashed before her and what she saw was terrifying.

He did this and he hated himself for doing so.

Her mouth was slightly agape as her eyebrows furrowed. She looked at him then took a side step away from the water. Kathleen bit her lip and turned away from the pool. She almost didn't hear the splash as she made her way to the rope.

 **AUTHORS NOTES :**

 **I'm still working on the next chapters so I thought while I write and edit them, I'll do a Q and A in place of the next post! I edit each chapter three times before posting and yet I still find typos when I read them back :( This will give me more time to check for spelling and fix the word count while still delivering the story of our future heroine Kathleen Lewis.**

 **Write me a question and I will answer in the next post. Until then, be Brilliant!**


	20. Q&A Ch 20 Preview

**Hello my brilliant readers! Author here to answer comments that were left to me over the week.**

 **Keli0596: I have actually been on the fence of having titles for my chapters. C.S. Lewis did this to all his chapters in the Narnia series and I always envied that about him. I find it difficult to choose one phase from the whole passage I've written to fit that chapter perfectly. Some chapters are easy to title than others, but at the same time I do not want to spend my time thinking of a Chapter Title Name when I can be writing the next chapter. So that is why I will not give my chapter's title.**

 **Ninja Squirrel: I squeal when I saw your review. You are to kind to me. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I really wanted Kathleen to be aware of the actions of others in order for her to fit into the Dawn Treader plot. I've seen authors where they put in an OC and they are contradictions of their actions. Like they are two different people just for the sake of the plot. I wanted to have Kathleen think about her actions and their consequences carefully, which is working for her so far.**

 **As for if I am a ballet dancer in real life... No. I am not. I do** ** _a lot_** **of research before I write anything having to do with Kathleen's passion. I go to many different dance websites and articles to make sure I get an understanding of the stances and what is needing to perform them. (BTW it's a lot). Much, much respect to all professional dancers out there. Ballet is not an easy dance to perform.**

 **Those were the reviews! I'm thinking of making this a scheduled thing. One week, I'll post any questions or reviews that were left as well as input a preview for the next chapter. Then the following week I will post the chapter. What do you think?**

 **Here is a sneak peek at Chapter 20**

What just happened?

Edmund and Caspian were just at each other's throats and she just slowly walked to them. She didn't jump as Lucy did and she could barely make herself get a word out. And because of it, she was inches away from turning into gold. The underground cave had tempted the boys. It let out everything the boys were afraid of and the cave somehow knew which buttons to press all while hiding in the mist within.

Kathleen was starting to regret going up the volcano alone.

 _"Why do you get Peter's sword? Why should you get Kathleen's affection? Why do you get to command the ship? I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule!"_

Everything that Edmund was flooding Kathleen's mind. And then the duel beforehand. Had he truly mean Kathleen to win? He was not the kind of person to hurt someone on purpose, Lucy reassured her that. But still, with everything that just happened... Maybe there is still more than Edmund than what she already learned. Maybe Lucy was right. If Kathleen were to know more about Edmund, he would have to tell her herself.

The idea made her palms sweat. She hugged the basket closer to her. The cave tempted them. Almost controlled them. Kathleen began to wonder if what Edmund said was his fears or her own.

 _"Why should you get Kathleen's affection?"_

Had he really said that? Or was the cave tempting Kathleen's mind as well? She was trying to remember all the times she was with Caspian. Of all the time's she could recall, Edmund was there to too, as well as Lucy and, sometimes Eustace. She could not think of a time where she was alone with Caspian or a time where it looked like Caspian was affectionate towards her, or even the other way around.

 _"I trust you. And you too Caspian."_

Edmund had said that he trusted Caspian while exploring the Lone Islands, but what had made him say that? Surely he had always trusted Caspian. What made that moment different from any other?

She laid down on the ground as she closed her eyes. She didn't think coming to a magical world would cause her to be so confused about someone. She balanced the basket on her stomach and placed her hand over her eyes. She let out a groan and threw her arms at each side of her. Kathleen let out another groan as her right hand hit the sheaf of her sword, causing it to make a clink sound. As she rubbed her knuckles, she remembered.

The one time she was only with Caspian was just before they disembarked to the Lone Islands. Caspian showed her to the armory to lend her a sword, the one that she currently carried at her side. She remembered hearing a soft squeak in the room and thinking it was Caspian moving weapons about. Thinking back it sounded ridiculous because even the hilt of an old rusted sword would not squeak against it's holding the frame. A sword should not make that type of sound, but a door can.

 _"You know, Edmund looks at you that same way you look at him."_

That is what Caspian said as they were leaving the armory. The words still made Kathleen blush in thought. She placed her hand in a fist above her chest. It was as is things were finally coming together for Kathleen, yet to only find another puzzle tossed at her and she has to figure it out. She could ask for help, but after everything that happened, she thought that everyone should just take a break from each other.

She has feelings for Edmund, that much is clear, but are the feeling that he has for her true, or is it the mist from the beginning playing games with her head?

"Tomorrow," she said out loud to herself. "Tomorrow, I'll ask him. About everything."

 **See you next week with the full chapter. Don't forget to leave a question or review about Kathleen, her plot, or even me if you have one. Until then...**

 **Stay Brilliant**

 **\- K.D.P.**


	21. Chapter Twenty

Climbing up the hole of the cavern was difficult, even with the rope. The rocky side didn't have as many ridges as the outside of the volcano so it was harder for Kathleen to get a grip. She wanted to get out of the cavern as soon as possible.

As she reached for Lucy's hand at the top, she felt the sun beating just as hard as before. They were probably down there for no more than ten minutes. The heat from the sun felt good none the less, almost energizing.

Kathleen walked away from the others and spotted a pathway going higher up the volcano. It didn't seem to go that much further up. Looking at her empty basket she sighed to herself and dusted it off.

"We have to report back to the others. Tell them what we found and hopefully, they would be able to tell us good news." Caspian said as Edmund climbed up from the hole. Caspian's voice sounded strained. With what just happened down in the cavern, it felt tense on everyone.

As Lucy and Edmund nodded, Kathleen had a different plan. "You go on ahead. I'm almost to the top of the volcano and I still haven't seen any food. I won't stop until I searched it all." She didn't look at anyone as she said this. Her breath felt shortened and her palms were sweaty. The reality of what just happened left Kathleen nervous. More so than usual. She wanted space, even if it was for a few minutes.

The others didn't say anything for a moment. Kathleen hoped they wouldn't persistent on her to see if she was for certain. Sadly, that did not go as plan either.

"Are you sure?" Edmund asked hesitantly.

Kathleen spoke a second after, not giving anyone a moment to breathe. "Yes, Edmund! I am." She widens her eyes and gulped as she closed her eyes, "I'm sorry." Another deep breath, "I'll meet you back at the boats." Without saying anything else, she walked up the side of the volcano, praying that the basket wouldn't break in her hands.

Kathleen could hear the others footsteps getting further away. She kept her eyes to the ground, but she wasn't actually looking at it. It could be possible that Kathleen passed a whole garden, but her mind was too distraught to know.

She stopped abruptly and sat down on the sandy ground. She took a few deep breaths before looking over the rocks.

What just happened?

Edmund and Caspian were just at each other's throats and she just slowly walked to them. She didn't jump as Lucy did and she could barely make herself get a word out. And because of it, she was inches away from turning into gold. The underground cave had tempted the boys. It let out everything the boys were afraid of and the cave somehow knew which buttons to press all while hiding in the mist within.

Kathleen was starting to regret going up the volcano alone.

 _"Why do you get Peter's sword? Why should you get Kathleen's affection? Why do you get to command the ship? I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule!"_

Everything that Edmund was flooding Kathleen's mind. And then the duel beforehand. Had he truly mean Kathleen to win? He was not the kind of person to hurt someone on purpose, Lucy reassured her that. But still, with everything that just happened... Maybe there is still more to Edmund than what she already learned. Maybe Lucy was right. If Kathleen were to know more about Edmund, he would have to tell her herself.

The idea made her palms sweat. She hugged the basket closer to her. The cave tempted them. Almost controlled them. Kathleen began to wonder if what Edmund said was his fears or her own.

 _"Why should you get Kathleen's affection?"_

Had he really said that? Or was the cave tempting Kathleen's mind as well? She was trying to remember all the times she was with Caspian. Of all the time's she could recall, Edmund was there to too, as well as Lucy and, sometimes Eustace. She could not think of a time where she was alone with Caspian or a time where it looked like Caspian was affectionate towards her, or even the other way around.

 _"I trust you. And you too Caspian."_

Edmund had said that he trusted Caspian while exploring the Lone Islands, but what had made him say that? Surely he had always trusted Caspian. What made that moment different from any other?

She laid down on the ground as she closed her eyes. She didn't think coming to a magical world would cause her to be so confused about someone. She balanced the basket on her stomach and placed her arm over her eyes. She let out a groan and threw her arms down at each side of her. Kathleen let out another groan as her right hand hit the sheaf of her sword, causing it to make a clink sound. As she rubbed her knuckles, she remembered.

The one time she was only with Caspian was just before they disembarked to the Lone Islands. Caspian showed her to the armory to lend her a sword, the one that she currently carried at her side. She remembered hearing a soft squeak in the room and thinking it was Caspian moving weapons about. Thinking back it sounded ridiculous because even the hilt of an old rusted sword would not squeak against it's holding frame, but a door would.

 _"You know, Edmund looks at you that same way you look at him."_

That's what Caspian said as they were leaving the armory. The words still made Kathleen blush in thought. She placed her left hand in a fist above her chest. It was as if things were finally coming together for Kathleen, only to have another puzzle tossed at her. She could ask for help, but after everything that happened, she thought that everyone should just take a break from each other.

She has feelings for Edmund, that much is clear, but are the feeling that he has for her true, or is it the mist from the beginning playing games with her head?

"Tomorrow," she said out loud to herself. "Tomorrow, I'll ask him. About everything." Just saying those words made the growing bubble feeling appear in her stomach. She discovered this feeling gradually showing up more and more since the Lone Island. This feeling has helped her throughout her stay in Narnia. Even if she couldn't fully understand what it is, she welcomed that feeling when it appeared. Of course, Kathleen wanted to know what it is, but for right now she had more important things to find. Like food.

She couldn't remember how long she had left on the island to search for food, but she probably wasted some time of it laying on the ground. With that thought, Kathleen sat upright and moved the basket of her stomach. She then stood up and brushed off the sand from her trousers and hair. As she did so, she thought of how much farther she should go up the volcano. Standing on her toes, she could see the top of a rock that led to nowhere. Speed walking up the rest of the volcano and pacing herself down will be just enough time not to make anyone worry.

With that, Kathleen picked up her basket and began to take a step around the curve, though she didn't get far. On the edge of the curve was a white cloud laying on its side. It had green leaves flowering behind it. As Kathleen kneeled down to examine it, she realized it wasn't a ball of fluff, but it was a solid plant. A cauliflower, if she wasn't mistaken. In a rush of excitement, she tore off a piece a smelled it.

It was real.

"Yes!" Kathleen shouted. She laid on her stomach while she placed the basket to the side of her. She grabbed around the vegetable trying to look for the root of it. When she found the end of the leaves, she took a firm hold of it a pulled it out of the ground.

In awe, she looked at the white resource in her hand. It was the size of a toddler's head. Grinning madly, she dusted off the sand and placed the vegetable in the basket. Pushing off the ground, she carefully searched for others like the one before. Turing the corner, she almost burst into tears.

Cauliflower, radishes, and berries right at the top. It was a garden right at the very top of the volcano. There was greenery flourishing all around the fruits and vegetables and small patches of sand scattered around the plants.

Kathleen couldn't help but let out a gleeful laugh at the sight in front of her. This was enough to feed the crew for another week. Which didn't sound like much at first, but hopefully that would be enough to set sail and disembark on another island on the way in finding the Blue Star. Plus they still had some fruit from Coriakin's Island as well as any finds other crew members may have gotten.

The thought made Kathleen speed up with collecting her discoveries. As she finished getting the cauliflower and radishes, she began to get a pit feeling in her stomach. Ignoring it for the growing bubble from earlier, she moved on to the berries at the top of the volcano.

The volcano wasn't active, but there was a sliver of smoke coming from the bottom of it. Moving quickly, Kathleen picked a berry to try and figure out which kind it was. It was familiar to her, but it wasn't one they had in her garden back home. It looked like a baby tomato, but the leaves were wrong. She didn't recognize so took a sniff of it. It was a strong musky scent. Kathleen was surprised she couldn't smell it lower by the cave.

Putting the berry in front of her face, Kathleen pierced the skin with her thumbnail and used her other hand to split it in half. The inside of the berry was like a grape. There was no juice dripping but it wasn't dry. In the center on the berry was one large seed. Kathleen picked it out and placed the seed carefully in the basket. Turning back to the berry she regretted not listening to Eustace in having more than one person try the new food. Her reaction may be different from his.

With a deep breath, Kathleen was about to take a bite of one of the halves of the berry, but a deep voice she didn't recognize stopped her.

"No!"

She dropped the half in a fright. She jumped to her feet with her sword drawn, looking for the source, but she was alone at the top of the volcano. There was no one put her. With her heart racing, she turned back to the garden around her. The plants blow in the wind and that's when she noticed something peculiar. Something else was blowing in the wind. There were small green balls blowing away from under the plants.

Kneeling down, she picked one up that was hanging from one of the berry's leaves. She held it close to her face.

Moss.

Realizing what it was, she dropped the green plant immediately. Getting closer to the plants, she reached under the leaves and pulled out something in her horror. It was more moss. The same one that she had seen earlier by the clearing. What she had mistaken as moss in the water in the cavern. In a panic, she turned to the patch of radishes and pulled the green from under them. More moss.

Kathleen turned to her basket and quickly dumped everything out. She took one of the radishes that were close to her and used her short sword to split it in half. She gagged as the inside is rotten back. She grabbed another and found that it was the same. One after another, all the radishes were bad.

Then she grabbed a cauliflower. To her surprise, the inside was clean. There was no marks or hint of black inside the vegetable. She crawled to the patch where she first found the food and reached around the leaves. There was no moss as she pulled out. Just regular leaves.

She looked at the mess around her.

In a whisper she said, "What am I going to do?" and sat looking down, looking to the ocean.

 _I mucked up_ , Edmund thought, _I really mucked up. First, it was on the ship, then it was in the cave. Now, I've allowed Eustace to wander around on the island alone and no one knows where he is. We need to get out of here._

The royals had just gotten back to the boats to find out that not much was found. The only food the rest of the crew was able to find was nuts and very little fruit. Enough for two days, at most. Not only that, but Eustace was nowhere to be seen or heard.

Edmund had told Lucy that he would go looking for him and Caspian had said he would go with him. It wasn't quite unsettling, but it wasn't calming either.

The two Kings were quiet for the first part of the search, not saying anything to each, that is until Edmund spotted a brunette girl his age walking towards them with a basket.

"Kathleen," he whispered.

She turned to the shore where the boats were being pushed to the ocean, then back to the two Kings. Holding the basket close to her, she jogged the remain meters to the boys. She gulped, "Has something happened?"

Caspian turned to Edmund who was staring at the girl in front of them. "It's Eustace," The current King said, "He wasn't at the boats. We've come to search for him."

Kathleen nodded. Edmund can see her hugging the basket tighter. "Have the rest of the crew set back to the ship?"

"Not yet. We have asked of them to wait for you so they can take you back. They will leave back one longboat as we search." Edmund can see Kathleen tense her shoulders as Caspian said this.

She took a breath and said, "There is no need for that. I can wait by the remaining boat just in case he comes from the other side. Just because we didn't see him, does not mean he wasn't there," she paused. "As for the food..." she took a moment before showing to two boys and an empty basket. "There wasn't anything edible." Kathleen didn't meet the eyes of either of them.

Caspian said, "It was still worth the look in the end." Caspain turned to Edmund, but he was looking at Kathleen. He lightly bumped into Edmund's shoulder, "Ed?"

Edmund jumped slightly at his name and turned to his older companion, "Huh?"

"Where do you think your cousin will head to?" Caspian asked while hiding a ghost of a smile.

Edmund shook his head, "Away from everyone else, most likely."

"But," Kathleen cut in, "not too far where he wouldn't be able to lose sight of the ship."

"And unfortunately with this island that doesn't narrow it down our options," Caspian finished.

Nodding, Kathleen took a step back, "You two go on then. I'll wait by the boat, just in case."

Caspain agreed then continued to walk the direction where Edmund and himself were headed to, but Edmund had a different idea.

Edmund's mind was racing since leaving the cave, and most of his thoughts kept coming back to Kathleen. How she looked after he tried to duel with Caspian. The look she had when she said she was going to look for food at the top of the volcano by herself. On the ship. She looked hurt each time, and he was the one who caused it. Not Caspian and certainly not Lucy. It was him who hurt her.

"I'm sorry." His voice was just above a whisper.

She stopped in her walking, not fully hearing what he had said, "I'm sorry?"

Edmund adjusted his feet, " I said," he gulped. I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry. For everything. For what happened on the ship. For happened in the cave. For being overprotective of you. For not thinking you can take care of yourself. I'm sorry that I helped train you and I'm not even letting you use what you learned. I'm sorry Kathleen. This is what he wanted to say and so much more, but what came out of his mouth was, "I said we will find Eustace. Again."

She pressed her lips together, "Oh, okay." Kathleen turned around but then turned back to Edmund, "Didn't Eustace find you the first time?"

Edmund turned his head to the ship to hide his smile. Then he turned back to Kathleen, pleased to see her sporting a smirk "Yes. I suppose he did."

Edmund gave a small smile as Kathleen let out a playful scoff and walked in the direction of the waiting longboats. He took a few steps backward until Kathleen was halfway to the shore. He then jogged to catch up behind Caspian, who was listening to the teenager's conversation.

After a moment, Caspian spoke to cover the silence between them, "You know, she cares about you the same way you care about her."

Edmund was happy Caspian was in front of him, otherwise, the older King would see his ears go red. "I don't want to talk about it right now. We have to focus on finding Eustace."

"Becuase you were in complete focus when Kathleen was standing in front of you."

Edmund stopped in his tracks.

Caspian turned then pressed his lips together, "I'm sorry." He looked over to the shore. There was one boat waiting and a brunette figuring looking to the ocean. The other boats were already halfway to the Dawn Treader."Some of the things you said in the cave were true."

"Caspian-" Edmund started but he got cut off.

"No. Wait." The older King sighed to himself, "You are not my subject. I can not tell you what you can and can not do." He paused, "And I know you are brave. You do not need to prove that to anyone, and you certainly do not need to prove that to Kathleen." When Edmund didn't say anything, he continued. "I am not trying to gain her affection, Ed. I do not see her in that way. Not in the way that she sees you. You just have to speak with her and-"

"I know," Edmund said sharply. He sucked in a breath, "I just..." Edmund knew what he wanted to say to Kathleen. He knew what he needed to do and what he needed to tell her. His thoughts were still jumbled, but he was never one to talk about what he was thinking. It was almost like a skill he was never able to master. Not like his older sister Susan. It was second nature for her to speak her mind, a trait that he always admired. Now he wished he listened when she said that it was a "positive skill to own". Instead, he let out a long sigh, "We need to find Eustace."

After what felt like hours of calling out for Eustace, the two Kings found a small indented canyon of gold items far away from the shore. The rock sides were uneven and curved dramatically. The canyon curved to one side and went out of sight. There was barely an indication that there was a floor due to it being covered with gold findings. Plates, vases, horns, and chalices laid on top of each other.

"Treasure," Edmund said in a breath.

Caspain turned to him, "Trouble."

And it was.

From where they stood, Edmund saw something that stood apart from the reflective items. It was dull moved slightly in the wind. He was certain he knew what it was and whom it belonged to. In a small panic, he asked Caspain to follow him and the two skidded down the side of the canyon. A little off balance, he walked briskly to the dull item, going faster the closer he got near. As soon it was clear as day, he slowed.

It was a shoe. A brown shoe singed where the laces should have been. As he picked it up, he realized it was warm and the sounds and the burns could still be heard.

"Eustace," he said anxiously. He shook his head once. He looked around, praying to see him laying about, but instead, he found a pile of his clothing, but Eustace wasn't in them. What was once an off-white shirt was now brown and smoking with burned holes all around. "No." Edmund looked through the pile, looking for whatever he could to say that it wasn't Eustace's clothes right under him. That was not the case. Under the singed sweater vest was a journal. There was no doubt now that it belonged to Eustace. The young boy almost never walked around without it.

The cover was burned and the edges were blackened. "Oh, cousin." Edmund's mouth went dry.

"I'm sorry," Caspian said as he stared at the clothing.

"He was just a boy," Edmund said to himself, not knowing what to do. "I've never should have left him." He felt sick. Eustace was annoying at times, but never to a point where Edmund wished he would be gone. He grabbed Eustace's clothes in one hand, "What could have happened to him?"

Caspian looked behind himself, "In this place? Anything." He stood up and walked to the other side of the canyon. "And he wasn't the first." In a crevice of the rocks sat a skeleton. His clothes burned just as Eustace. There was a symbol on his belt. "It's Lord Octesian." He stated sadly. He hesitated, "We should find his..." Caspain turned around to Edmund as he held the Lord's sheaf in his hand, "...sword."

Edmund unsheathed the sword. He looked at the blade then turned to the things around. How was he going to tell Lucy or Kathleen? He said he was going to find Eustace. He did, but not in the way anyone had hoped for. "What are we going to do?"

Kathleen stood on the seats of the longboat as he called out for Eustace. There was no sign of him. She kept thinking of what she had said to him before they split up. The teenage girl refused to believe that what she said was the last thing she said to him. She was upset and angry and she let it all out on Eustace.

Kathleen groaned at herself. She told him to go away. If anything bad happened to him, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

That is when she heard a screeching sound. A sound that could not come from a volcano. She kept her eye on the mountain anyway. Then it came again, this time Kathleen knew it was coming from the opposite direction. The direction where the boys left to search for Eustace.

Kathleen stood on the sides of the boat, hoping to get a better view, even if it was for an inch or two.

Smoke was rising from the far side of the island. Each one was as if someone set small individual campfires. There was another screech, but this time it was moving. Kathleen tried to follow where the sound would appear. But for a few minutes there was nothing, then there was low wind beating in a steady patterned. Turning back to the volcano, she heard the sound getting louder, then the source of the sound appeared from behind the rocks, making Kathleen gasp and fall on to the sand.

A Dragon. Gold in scales and unfathomable in size. It flew low above the shore.

As it screeched over the ocean, the dragon went straight toward the Dawn Treader, blowing out a firey breath.

 **Hello readers!**

 **As promised, here is Chapter Twenty. Next week I'll put up the preview for Chapter 21 (which is where I'm planning to put in the fluff). It's a work in progress but it will get there.**

 **Don't forget to put in your questions, comments, and reviews so they can be answered in next weeks post.**

 **Question for you: Is there any Narnia headcanon you wish was true?**

 **Mine is Edmund going to random couples wedding at first just wanting free cake, then having the Narnian lore of having great cake in the hope the Edmund the Just will show up. He tried everytime he could.**

 **See you next week, Until then...**

 **Stay Brilliant**

 **-K.D.P.**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Kathleen was in shock with the slight before her. She couldn't tell how huge was the dragon. She had to guess it wasn't fully grown, but there was no way to know for sure because she had never seen one. A book or manual would be amazing in her certain predicament, but the books in her world wherein a fantasy point of view. She doubted that Caspian would have one is in the cabin. But even so, in this particular event, a book could not prepare her this.

The dragon made the way to the Dawn Treader, circling around the ship. Landing on its mast and then ripping it as the crew fired arrows at the beast. Shouts and yells could be heard from the shore where Kathleen laid. The dragon soon fell from the mast, letting out a breath of fire as it went down for a second before it beat its wings. It twisted to its side before it hit anything on the ship. The beast almost went overboard but it flapped its wings again as its claws splashed in the water. It let out another mighty roar as it flew away from the ship and back to the other side of the island.

Kathleen crawled on all fours as the scaley beast disappeared out of view. Her heart was racing yet her mind was drawing a blank. How did they not notice a dragon on the island? How did she not notice? She was at the very top of the mountain less than thirty minutes ago.

The cheers from the crew snapped Kathleen out of her confused daze. She forced herself to stand up. "Oh, Eustace, where off did you go?"

A moment later there was a shout, "Edmund! Kathleen!"

Kathleen turned around in a jump at Caspian's voice. Edmund was a few feet in front of her while Caspian was further back, at least that what she had hoped as the Dragon made its appearance once again. Before she could let out a scream, she was pushed roughly down to the sand. With a grunt, she shielded her head from the golden claws that rose just above her. In the set of claws was a boy with raven back hair.

"EDMUND!" She screamed as she pushed herself off the ground and sprinted towards the incoming tides. "Ed!" Kathleen watched as the Dragon flew its way towards the Dawn Treader then turned its way back to the island as if purposely showing the crew the friend the beast had in its hands.

The Dragon disappeared to the same side of the island as it did before. When it did, Kathleen went in a panic. "Oh no." She felt like she was going to be sick. "Oh no!" She turned quickly to Caspain. "What do we- What do we do? Edmund. He was- he..." She opened her mouth but no words were coming out.

Caspain went and put a hand on each of her shoulders. "We'll get him back. I promise we will get him back. Right now we have to signal the men. Tell them to come back ashore as soon as possible. Drinian will know what to do on the ship while we-"

"Where's Eustace?" Kathleen couldn't focus properly. Her mind was jumping from one thought to the next. When Caspian didn't answer she asked again. "Caspain? Caspain, where is Eustace?" Her thoughts had begun to go dark.

"I'm sorry." His eyes became glassy. "We found his belongings in a shallow gorge filled with treasure. We think he was tempted by what was in there. Something must have-"

She stopped him again, "Please." She closed her eyes as her mouth went dry. Her eyes watered, "Please don't finish that sentence." Her voice cracked slightly and she shook her head. "Just, wait..." A sob let out and she quickly held the rest in. "Please." A moment later another sob escape. She closed her eyes tight, hoping that it will stop the horrible thoughts from coming. When she let out a breath, she realized she was crying.

She didn't know when it started or when Caspain put his arms around her shoulders. She just knew that she was crying on an island while Edmund was taken by a dragon against his will and Eustace was gone.

How could this have happened? How could any of this have happened? Eustace was so young. He just wanted to help Kathleen and she turned him away. Not in a polite way. IN a way that was rude and selfish. Kathleen had been so heartbroken thinking that those were the last words she said to Eustace Clearance Scrubb.

Lucky they weren't.

From behind Caspian, beats of wind echoed. Caspian let Kathleen go as he pulled out his sword with Kathleen following immediately after. She ignored her shaking hands as the Dragon appeared. In his claws was Edmund who was frankly waving his hands out in front of him.

Kathleen could hear him shout out the word, "Wait! wait!"

As the beast came closer, the King and the dancer could see Edmund more clearly. He looked exactly as he did minutes ago. How long had it been? Less than ten minutes most likely. The Dragon landed on its back legs as it carefully put Edmund back on the sandy beach. As Edmund jogged away from the creature, the beast dropped on its front arm. It took several steps back retreating to the rocks nearby before it raised one arm to his mouth, biting it.

"Ed!" Caspian gratefully called out, sword still raised.

"It's all right Caspian," Edmund said as he lowered the current King's sword. "It's him. He's-"

"You're alive," Kathleen had dropped her sword the moment she saw Edmund walking towards them. He was calm, which surprised her. He wasn't dashing to get away from the beast behind him. He looked at it as if it was an old friend, not that mattered to Kathleen at the moment. To her, all the matter was that Edmund was alive and the well. That is what made her ran up to him in a tight embrace. "Thank goodness your all right!"

Edmund was surprised at the hug. He wasn't expecting it. He didn't know how to react until he felt Kathleen's arms shaking. That's when he pulled her tightly in the embrace. He was sad when she pulled away first. Her face was pink and her cheeks were wetly stained.

"I- we-" She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "I thought I lost you, too." Her arms were wrapped tightly around her tunic.

Edmund put on hand on her shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Kathleen nodded and looked at the sand beneath her. She let out a shaky breath, "Edmund. I know about Eustace- How are we- His mother! How are going to tell her?" Tears threatened to fall again. A headache began to form with how much she was holding them back.

"Hey," Edmund said softly, "It's all right. I found him." Kathleen snapped her head up, now looking face to face with the boy in front of her. "Well, actually he was the one who found me. Again."

A breath caught in Kathleen's throat as Caspian cut in with a rush, "Well, that's great! Where is he?"

Edmund didn't say anything. He only dropped his arm from Kathleen's shoulder and turned around, facing the dragon that sat behind them. The dragon that still was biting its arm as if it had a flea.

"You're joking," Kathleen said in a breath. "Is that- Is that even possible?" Her legs felt like it was her face day on the Dawn Treader. Thinking back with how the dragon was acting, it almost made sense. The dragon went to a location that it- he was familiar with. Eustace would want to come aboard the ship as soon as he realized he was different. He could fit on the deck of the ship so he stood upon the mast, having it act as a stand and a shield. With the crew shooting at him, he must have been panicking out of his mind. He wasn't trying to rip the mast. He was holding on to it for his dear life.

As the boys talked about how to call the others back to, Kathleen slowly made her way past them and to the dragon. She had to be sure it was him. Some kind of confirmation to ease herself into believing that the big beast in front of her was the Eustace she tutored in mathematics. She needed something, anything, to say that it was him.

"Hey there," she said as she reached a foot away from him. The dragon stopped biting his arm. As he slowly pulled his arm away, Kathleen noticed what was bothering him. On his left arm was a golden cuff so tight, the curved edges dug into his skin.

Scales.

The dragon stared at Kathleen with wide eyes then turned it's head, as if ashamed. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said before she let out a sniffle, "I left my sword over there." The dragon let out a huff through its nose and turned away. His following action surprised Kathleen more than she thought.

She let out a playful scoff and then another sniffle as she asked, "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" When the dragon looked down, not saying anything, she got her answer, "My goodness, you did, didn't you!" She let out a chuckle, "It is you. Eustace! You're alive!" She ran up to his stomach and pressed herself against his scaly chest. She felt his whole being move rigidly before she stepped away. "Right," she breathed, "Sorry. You were never really one for physical contact."

The Dragon- Eustace had a small smile on his face as she slowly backed away. Kathleen hadn't been aware of Edmund and Caspian successfully signaling the crew to come back ashore. Before long, Drinian, Lucy, Rhine, Gael, Reepicheep, and the minotaur Tavros had all reached the beach with the same loaded questions, in which Edmund was able to somewhat provide.

"I'm fine. Honest, I am." Edmund said after Lucy asked if he was hurt for the third time. "And the dragon wasn't a dragon. It was Eustace! Who is actually now somehow became a dragon." As the others turned the Dragon Eustace, he was biting at the cuff on his arm again.

Kathleen was by his side, no longer pink in the face or wet from tears. Other than her glassy eyes, she has looked like herself again. She held a small smile watching Dragon Eustace try to get the jewelry off himself. The cuff didn't seem to budge. He growled in frustration as he roughly dragged his arm against the ground.

Edmund took a closer look at Dragon Eustace's arm, "He must have been tempted by the treasure." He turned to Kathleen as she held on to her vest. She nodded in understanding. Eustace being tempted by treasure made sense to her. She looked up to Dragon Eustace. That must have been his temptation.

Caspian shifted his weight, "Well, any knows that a dragon's treasure is enchanted." As he turned to the other's he was upheld by a snarl from Eustace and a murderous look from Kathleen. He cleared his throat, "Well, anyone from here."

Kathleen rolled her eyes and quickly followed it with a smile. She began to take a step towards Eustace but stopped when she noticed Lucy doing the same. The Valiant Queen looked at the older girl and nodded. Together they made their way to their friend as he hops uncomfortably on his arm and legs. Each girl made their way to Eustace's arm.

Kathleen took on step back to look at Eustace, "May we?" she asked. He held out his arm further as he fixed his balance. She smiled and took a hold of one side of the cuff as Lucy took hold of another. "One the count of three," the older girl said as she looked up at the dragon. She turned to Lucy, "We'll start on one."

Lucy squinted her eyes for a moment and then widen. She quickly turned to Eustace and back to the girl next to her. She pressed her lips into a line then nodded.

"All right. Ready Eustace?" She called. When she heard a huff she called out, "One!" With that the two girls pulled the cuff right off, resulting in everyone hearing an angry roar. Kathleen then pressed her lips together, trying to hold back a smile. Lucy didn't bother. Kathleen gave the rest of the hold to Lucy, knowing that she will have a better idea of what to do with the enchanted jewelry than she would.

"Is there any way to change him back?" Edmund asked in a calm yet desperate manner.

Caspian leaned back on one leg and rose his eyebrows for a second, "Not that I know of." He turned to Drinian who didn't say anything.

Eustace darted his eyes back and forth between his cousins and the Narnians. Silence.

Edmund looked to his transformed family member, "Aunt Albert will not be pleased."

Eustace let out a huff. He then dropped his now cuff-less arm to the ground, disappointed and angry.

Reepicheep took a few steps to Eustace, with his hands sheepishly closer together. "Sorry about the hand, old boy," the mouse apologized, "I can be a little overzealous at times," Eustace replied with a low growl.

"The boats are ready, Sire," Tavros called from shore.

Kathleen and the Royals looked at each other for what to do next. Lucy stated that they couldn't leave Eustace on the island alone, causing Drinian to point out to her that they couldn't bring him on board. As Eustace looked to everyone nervously, Caspian said for Drinian and the other crew members to take one boat back to the ship, leaving one for the Royals, Kathleen, Reepicheep, Rhince and his daughter. The fisherman would have gone back to the ship, but Gael insisted on staying with Lucy.

The plan was to stay until morning to figure out how to move one with the now Dragon Eustace. There was no way he could rest on any part of the ship due to his size and there was no sighting of the Blue Star. They wouldn't be able to tell how much longer the ship and crew could go on but patience was starting to wear thin.

Night came by soon enough as Kathleen sat down by Eustace's side, which happened to be his left arm. The one with the deep cuts from the cuff. His head was resting on his good arm as he stared at the ocean. He sighed.

Kathleen sat as if she was putting on her pointe shoes, "Hey, uh, Eustace," She paused as he didn't say, or growl, to her. "I'm sorry about your arm." He huffed. "I know it was sneaky, but you would have been tenser if Lucy and I pulled it on three rather than on one." He turned his head to her as he raised his muscle above his eye. "You of all people know it to be true," Kathleen stated back to him in a chuckle. He dropped his muscle and rolled his eyes. Kathleen showed a small smile, but it faded quickly as she looked at his red marks. "I truly am sorry."

She wondered if Eustace felt the sincerity because he nudged his snout to her shoulder. It caught her by surprise. Dragon Eustace's head was a foot away from her's. She wasn't sure what to do so she carefully put her hand on the top of his rough and bumpy snout. She petted slowly twice before he retreated his neck, placing his head back on his good arm this time facing her.

Kathleen leaned back on her hands, "I still have that cream the Teldor gave me. The fuan from the Lone Islands?" She turned to see if he remembered. He nodded. "I was thinking we could use that on your arm." She shifted her weight on her left hand and stretched her arm to Eustace. He lifted his head as she rotated her arm, "They're just white scars now. They stopped hurting a while ago. We could give it a go."

She could see that he was about the nod but his face sank for a second as if remembering something. Eustace turned away from her, looking back to the ocean. "We will figure this out, Eustace. You won't stay like this forever. I promise." Eustace sighed and slowly dropped his head on his arm again. "I'll let you rest."

Kathleen was hesitant about stepping away from Eustace. This was a new situation for both of them and she did not know what precautions to take. Should she be by his side, making sure he doesn't drown in his sorrow or does she walk away, letting him collect himself to speak or growl when he's ready? This was a lot more to take in then when she first entered the world of Narnia.

She couldn't help but think of everything that has happened since she entered the magical world as she made her way to around the dying fire. The boys went to have a second look around the island, this time searching for anything to fuel the fire in front of her. Lucy and Gael were setting down a blanket to sleep on for the night to her left while Reepicheep was splitting their rations to her right. She asked him if he needed help but seeing as there wasn't much to split he politely declined.

She sighed to herself as she sat down by the rocks. Her mind became a film of everything that happened since she emerged from the water. How long ago was that? Three weeks ago? A Month? Kathleen had lost track of keeping time since before the storm. She didn't even know what day of the week it was.

Kathleen placed her braid in front of her right shoulder and laid down on the sand. In an attempt to make herself comfortable, be placed her hand behind her head. It quickly unsuccessful as she felt the grains of sand on the back of her hands. She sat up brushing that grains away as she thought of a new plan. Undoing her belt, she took off her vest and folded three times behind her. Then, laying down again, she placed her hands behind her head and rested them on the article of clothing.

"Getting cozy, are we?"

Kathleen jumped at Edmund's voice.

The boys returned to the campsite with an arm full dry wood each. Kathleen opened her mouth but closed it at the sight. It was a surprise to her that they see where they could see where they were going.

Kathleen propped herself up on her elbows, "Are you sure we have enough wood for the night? Seems like we could run low."

Edmund set his set of wood a few yards away from her as Caspian and Rhince did the same. "Would you believe me if I said there's more?"

Her eyes and smile widen at what she expected was a joke, "You serious?"

Caspian walked to the direction they just came from. "Yes, actually. He is," The older King said in a chuckle.

Kathleen's smile dropped, "Oh!" She sat up, "Well then let me help you get the rest." She began to stand up to brush off the sand from her trousers. She hadn't had a chance to begin when Caspian declined.

"There will be no need," Caspian said as he looked at the low pile then to Kathleen, "The rest can be gathered by just Rhince and myself." He turned to Edmund, "I was hoping you could get started on a ring around the fire." Edmund nodded. "We won't be long." With that Caspian and Rhince had left the site, leaving the young ones alone.

Kathleen swallowed a sigh as Edmund way his way past her to the rocks on shore. He knelt down the large rocks closest to him. He picked up one with little struggles and checked the areas around the mineral. He then placed it down on the right of him and continued to look at the rock beside it.

Kathleen sat on her calves on his left and welcomed a familiar feeling in her stomach, "Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

Edmund felt around the rock as he answered, "Wet spots. We can't have any of the rocks wet or a spark from the fire could make them crack or explode." When Kathleen didn't respond, he assumed that she didn't believe him. "When a wet rock is rapidly heated, the wet portion-"

"Turns to steam, causing pressure in the rock. Causing pits and pieces to fly off." Kathleen finished for him. When Edmund turned to face her, he was surprised to see her a few inches further away than he expected. Carefully being inspected in her hands was a rock. "I remember learning about it in Geology, though it wasn't my favorite subject." She placed the rock to her left as she began to inspect the next one.

They were silent as the worked. In about twenty minutes they were able to collect enough dry rocks to create a barrier that the now dead fire needed.

As Kathleen picked up the first one, she slipped a little in the sand. Taking a tighter grip to the rock, she made her way to the new pile of wood that Edmund created. Once placed the rock on the ground, Edmund stood up.

"I can finish the ring, Kathleen."

This caught Kathleen off guard, "What?" She stood up, confused. "but I've only begun."

"I know," Edmund agreed, "I just think a simple task that I can do on my own." His eyes widen as the words came out of his mouth.

Kathleen hugged her stomach, "And you think it's such a simple task that I wouldn't be able to complete it?" She couldn't hide her hurt tone.

"No, it's not that. I just don't think that of you." His words were coming out in a rush. He took one step forward, making Kathleen take one step back.

Almost immediately she raised her voice. "Then why say as if it is, Edmund. I'm not a damsel! I can help you!" At that moment, the fire came alive on the newly places logs, causing the two of them to jump. They turned to Eustace who was licking his lips. The then growled and turned around, back now lacking the two. Kathleen put her hands over her mouth. Her heart sank at her own words. She slowly put her hands back down.

Moments passed by before either of them said anything. "I'm sorry," Kathleen's voice had become shaky, "I didn't mean to shout."

There was silence between the two teenagers. The only thing that could be heard was the crashing of waves. Neither of them had noticed Lucy taking Gael to another part of the beach or that Reepicheep had chosen to closely follow the girls.

Kathleen couldn't recall the last time she shouted at someone, or at all. Something in her gut told her that it might have to do with her brother, but that wasn't important at the moment. She didn't mean to shout at Edmund. It was just everything that had happened that day had been a target to Kathleen. It was as if everything that could go wrong did. It was a surprise to Kathleen that it took this long for her break.

She sat down by the edge of the rocks while holding on to the sleeves of her tunic. She held down the lump in her throat as the sand next to her shifted.

They sat a foot away from each other. Neither of them was willing to move yet neither of them was willing to speak first. It was as if speaking up was admitting to something that they weren't ready for. With Edmund's red ears and Kathleen's nervous hands, they say still watching the unguarded fire, waiting to hear something other than crashing waves.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

Edmund spoke up after a few minutes, "I saw you slip."

Kathleen scoffed darkly, "If I'm being honest, that wasn't the first time." She paused as she shrugged her shoulders, "And it will most certainly not be the last."

There was another pause between them. Kathleen could see Eustace's grand golden belly rise up and down.

She spoke again in thought, "I don't think I've ever apologized for your shirt."

Edmund turned to her confused, "What do you? What shirt?"

Kathleen turned to face him, "The shirt." She repeated as if it was obvious. When Edmund didn't respond, she tried to jog his memory. "The shirt I ruined," She could see him trying to recall the memory. "From the night I stayed over for dinner."

That is when it clicked for Edmund, "Oh yes! I remember. I think that was the only time you stayed over for dinner." He smiled at the memory, "You should stay for dinner more often. It was nice to talk during a meal."

Kathleen stared at the boy next to her. She could him digging in the sand lightly.

She shook her head and let out a chuckle. After all this time, all she could think about that she ruined an article of his clothing from that night, yet Edmund remembers just talking while eating broth.

"What is it?" He asked while amused.

She smiled as she spoke, "It's just, uh, all this time, I thought you hated me from that night on."

Her smile from her laughter dropped when she turned to see Edmund's face. Shocked was one was to describe it. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly gapped.

"You thought I hated you?" His voice was soft. His hand was frozen in the sand.

Kathleen widened as she gulped, "Um, yes. I-" She tightened her grip on her tunic, "I thought you hated because- because I spilled broth all over your shirt." She paused then took a deep breath, "You didn't really talk to me after that so I thought the shirt had some type of important value to you. I thought it belonged to your brother or father. I was embarrassed." She lifted one shoulder, "Though now that I think about it, I never really said anything to you either." She felt her cheeks grow warm as she moved her hand to the bottom of her trousers.

Edmund's voice was as soft as before, "I could never hate you, Kathleen."

She didn't have it in her to look at Edmund. "You could have fooled me." She closed her eyes tight, "Sorry, that came out rude."

Edmund shook his head, "No, I'm sure I deserve it. I've always been more reserved than my siblings. Communication has never been my strong suit."

Kathleen nodded, not knowing what to say. They turned away from each, returning their gaze to the growing fire. Ignoring the awkward feeling in her stomach and the racing thoughts in her head, Kathleen stood up walked to the rocks. She bent down next to one side of the rocks that had been put aside. She placed one rock next to the only one by the fire. As she securely dug the rock in place, Kathleen then turned to the next rock and did the same. As she finished that one, she turned to the staring boy.

"Well, aren't you going to help me?" She offered a small smile which Edmund gave in return.

Edmund collected some rocks before he began to the on the other side of the fire. One by one, the ring around the fire grew. It wasn't until halfway when Edmund spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, Kathleen."

Kathleen stopped adjusting her rock. Without looking up, she spoke with a small amount of hesitation. "Look today, today is just water under the bridge. I don't think any of us were in our right mind."

"That's not what I meant," Kathleen could slightly hear the struggle in his voice. "I mean I'm sorry about everything. About you having to deal with everything you have since arriving in Narnia. I couldn't protect you and then when you asked to learn how to defend yourself and you were able to so quickly and greatly, yet I still hovered over you. I insulted you without knowing and I almost pushed into water that could have turned you into gold. And that was just today! I haven't been a good friend to you, and I think that was since before you came to Narnia. I'm sorry, Kathleen. I am so sorry."

Kathleen was stunned. She couldn't see Edmund clearly with the fire between them, but with the spaces between the flames, she could make out the top of his head. He was as still as the night that was soon becoming above them.

The others side hadn't returned, which was nerving to Kathleen, but she had to choose not to think about them. Lucy had said that Edmund wasn't one to talk about his feelings out loud. Him admitting what he just said now must have taken a lot of courage to say. It will take the same amount for Kathleen to say what she always needed to.

Kathleen gulped as she tried to form sentences in her head, "For someone who isn't good at communicating, you just did a great job." They chuckle nervously as Kathleen rapidly tapped her finger against a rock in front of her, "You, uh. You apologize on my account for experiencing Narnia, but I don't feel sorry for coming here, Edmund. I'm happy I got to do everything I have, And it's thanks to you that I had the chance to."

She could see Edmund's glowing face now, "Me?" He asked confused. "Why would you need to thank me for this?"

She could hear guilt in his voice. Kathleen could understand why he would want to apologize. She had been kidnapped twice, and she had been terrified of not knowing what will happen next in many accounts while traveling in Narnia. Though, when she truly thought about the magical world, those weren't what came to mind.

Kathleen took a hold of each side of her sleeve, "I don't think I told you why I was at you home that day we entered Narnia, have it?"

Edmund was quiet for a moment, "You said something about visiting Eustace and something about a pie."

Kathleen couldn't help a smile, "Yes, that's what I said, but it wasn't entirely true. Uh, you see, visiting Eustace and bring my pie was an excuse." She paused as her hands held on tightly to the fabric, "It was an excuse to see you."

"Me?" Now Edmund was stunned, "But," he paused as his mind raced, "Why would you want to see me?"

Kathleen had gotten more nervous than usual as she pulled her thoughts together. She hadn't spoken this long to Edmund before and she was remembering why. Kathleen was always so afraid that she might mess up everything if she spoke too much. Her mind was in a rush and her mouth couldn't keep up, so she would stay silent.

But she couldn't do that today. Maybe she wouldn't be able to do that ever again. She had gotten so comfortable with watching from the sidelines that she never had a chance to say what she was thinking of feeling. To communicate. Maybe that was a flaw within her too. One that was too hidden beneath the surface to see.

Kathleen took a deep breath, then she spoke what she was holding back, "It was the day we entered Narnia. I had just gotten off from the underground when I made my way to City Hall. I saw your sister there. She was looking for you.

"I had offered to help her look after I checked the postal service inside. When I was leaving the building, I saw you in line. In line for the Enlistment. I told Lucy that you were in there, but I-," She paused to take another breath, "I didn't want you to know that I spotted you. So I asked her not to tell you that I found. I thought it would give you another reason to hate me. It's a good thing you never did in the first place." She let out another nervous laugh. When she didn't hear anything from Edmund, she released her arms and continued to speak, taking in a rock to her right.

"I went home to bake an 'apology pie'. I was going to tell you that it was me that ratted you at. I wanted to tell you in person and I wanted to apologize. I just didn't want you to get caught with your uncle's papers. You would have gotten in so much trouble if you had gotten caught. And it would have been worse if you didn't." She shook her head at the thought, "Little did I know that you already fought in a war. And you didn't just fight in them, you lead them."

There was another pause. Kathleen rolled the new rock in place and the second it snuggled into place, her words came pouring out, "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble back home, Edmund. I didn't know what to do and I panicked. If the Royal Navy didn't catch you with your uncle's papers, you would have been shipped off the next morning, and not telling-"

"My aunt's." Edmund's voice was deadpan. It was loud enough for Kathleen to hear, but it was easy to think it was in her head.

Kathleen raised her head to see above the fire, "I'm sorry?" she said hesitantly.

"I tried to use my Aunt Alberta's paper," Edmund looked up, meeting Kathleen's eyes from across the fire. "My uncle already served his time so they had his name on file. I had to use a name other than my own and was over the age."

Kathleen could see a ghost of a smile on Edmund's lips, "And you used," she paused, "your aunt's name?"

Edmund shrugged one shoulder, "I told them it was a typographical error. That it was supposed to be Albert 'A' Scrubb."

"And they fell for it?" Kathleen asked without thinking.

"No. They didn't," Edmund said as he let out a single laugh.

There was a smile on Edmund's face that Kathleen found infectious. His eyes brightened up as he did. Kathleen looked down at the rock as she began to feel less uncomfortable than before.

"Edmund, I want to thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you, I would have never entered Narnia in the first place. This world is everything I dreamed it would be.

"There are creature's that I only read about. I get to ride on a ship where the crewmen are men, dwarves, fauns, and minotaurs. I've had a chance to see beings that I've never dreamed about. I've met a magician who lives in an invisible mansion and has his own island. There is magic everywhere we go. I get to travel with a kind King and with friends who happen to be a King and Queen from over a thousand years ago. Edmund, I'm happy here.

"And I know there are a few things that I wish didn't happen, but not everything can be a fairy tale. There are things that we can't stay away from. Any place or world will have something to try to take advantage of someone. I wish I can change that, but I know I can't. But, I know I can grow from it."

She finally looked up to see Edmund staring right back at her. Her voice was now steady. He was looking into her eyes and she didn't move away, "You helped bring me here Edmund. I don't think I can thank you enough."

It was silent for a moment. The warm glow from the fire masked the blush on Kathleen's face. As she looked across the fire, all she could do was smile at the boy across from her. He shared one in return. With that, it was as if they reached a silent understanding. No further words needed to be said as they went back to placing the rocks around the fire.

"You two still haven't finished?"

The two teenagers turned around to see Caspian coming from behind a large rock, followed by Rhince. Each had an arm full of wood as they headed to the pile from before. The two didn't say anything as the older gentlemen stacked the pieces of wood on top of each other. It wasn't long before Lucy, Gael, and Reepicheep came back. Before long, the fire had a protective ring around it and night had fallen. The younger girls had started to get ready to sleep to the night while Kathleen was laying down by Edmund and Caspian, looking up at the stars.

She laid in their company in silence, except for Caspian, who sat. It was calming to all of them, even with everything that happened earlier. It was as if most of the tension-filled island had been cleared away.

"I've never seen these constellations before," Edmund said softly.

"Me neither," Caspian agreed.

Kathleen sighed through her nose, "Neither have I." She turned to the two boys who were looking at her then chuckled. See the boy's smiles relaxed her even more.

Caspian looked back up to the stars. His smile had faded as he spoke in a low voice, being careful not to wake Reepicheep or Eustace. "We're a long way from home." Kathleen nodded as he continued, his voice turning melancholy. "When I was a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world, finding my father there."

Edmund said a few words, but it seemed to mean a lot to Caspain. "Maybe you will."

With all the books that Kathleen had been able to read while sailing on the Dawn Treader one thing that she could not understand was the concept of "the end of the world." In her mind, all world is spherical. There is no "edge," but there was one phrase that kept coming back in her head.

Aslan's Country.

There were very few mentions of it in texts, but it was still there. She was going over her notes mentally when she felt a nudge on her side left side.

"Mhmm?" Kathleen jumped at the touch. Edmund was turned to her while Caspian was biting back a chuckle. She looked back and forth at the boys in confusion.

Edmund propped himself up on his elbows, "Caspian asked you about your life back home."

Kathleen did the same, "Oh!" Her eyes widen slightly. She sat up and cleared her throat. "Uh, what would you like to know?"

Caspian offered a small smiled, "Well, Edmund told me that you work in your family's bakery back on your world."

Kathleen smiled fondly at the memories in the kitchen back home, "Yes. We make all sorts of bread and pastries. I remember this one day when we had a same day delivery and it was really busy in the shop. James was in the front trying to get everyone's orders just right while mum and dad were in the back, mixing as fast as the can. Goodness, I think I was twelve. I walked right into a sea of people." Kathleen's smile grew as she walked through the memory. "I went to the back to see mum with flour in her hair and dad had it everywhere else." She laughed, "I made that pie and delivered in within three hours." She turned to the two and shrugged one of her shoulders, "I was proud."

"You dance, can duel, and you can bake." Caspian listed out loud. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Kathleen couldn't help but laugh at his sarcastic sounding question. "Of course! I can name a number of things."

"'Of course,'" Edmund repeated jokingly. "Name one."

Kathleen blew a raspberry, "Making friends my own age." Edmund gave her a confused look, "Besides you of course." She could see Caspian raised an eyebrow. She sat in with her left leg tucked in as she explained, "Before I entered Narnia, I didn't have many friends. I had the dancers from the studio, but we hardly have a chance to speak other than rehearsal. The only people I talk to frequently are the ones I tutor, but I can't really call them 'friends' because they're more like my students than anything else." She brought her right leg up and leaned her torso against it. "I guess most people my age are just in a different head space." She shrugged then turned to Edmund, "Maybe that's why I felt different about you."

Edmund sat up and smirked, "Maybe I'm just wise for my age."

Kathleen scoffed and shook her head, "Say's the thousand-year-old King of Old."

That statement caused them all to laugh, resulting in a questionable stare from Lucy, who was still awake a few yards away from them. The three of them died it down almost immediately.

Kathleen's mind went back to the events of earlier that day. So strange that they were laughing now when hours ago they were at each other's throats. Literally and figuratively. Her smile left the more Kathleen thought about everything. Since she stepped foot on the island, it was as if every little thing was an insult to her. Except for now. She knew it was because of something that was there on the island, but she also knew that she could not blame all on the risen volcanic rock that they were all laying on. In order to flip something one, the switch has to already be there.

Kathleen sighed as the day flooded her.

"What are you thinking about?" Edmund asked.

Kathleen opened her mouth then shut it again. She moved her legs into criss-cross then moved her elbows to her knees. Her mind was running again. "I don't think I, uh," she swallowed air, "I don't think I apologized for my behavior, from earlier." She risked a glance up to the boys who looked confused.

Caspian looked between Edmund and Kathleen before responding, "What do you mean?"

Kathleen's hands went around her waist, "Back at the cave, I snapped at the three of you. And Eustace too before then. This morning, I just shut you all out." She bit her lip before continuing, "Since I've been here, you have all been trying to help me, wither that be on the ship or any of the islands. All you have done was making sure I don't get hurt, and even though I felt smothered at times, I know you all had good intentions." She paused again, looking down at the sand. With a deep breath, Kathleen turned up to Edmund and Caspian, "I'm sorry for shouting at you, Edmund. For the more than one time. And I'm sorry for shutting you out when we reached this island, Caspian. I'm so sorry for both to you"

Kathleen's hands were sweating as silences became between the three of them. The only things that were heard of the crackling fire and the crashing waves.

"You have done nothing of the sort, Kathleen," Caspain stated, "Not to me anyway. If anything, I should be apologizing to you for what happened at the cave. To both of you. I was angry and thinking of only myself. I shouldn't have instigated you, Edmund. I was..." Caspian paused.

"Tempted," Edmund finished. Caspian didn't respond, only nodded. "So was I." Edmund turned back to Kathleen, "I think we all were." Kathleen faced him and pressed her lips together. "I suffocated you since we left the Lone Islands. You have proven yourself more than once that you know how to use a sword. I'm sorry I haven't given you the chance you show it." The Just King turned to Caspian, "We may let our thoughts and desires get in the way of each other, but I swung the sword first inside that cave. I was the one who was tempted by what was inside there first. And you weren't the only one thinking of themselves. I'm sorry."

A moment went by. kathleen thought of all the times Edmund and Caspian had been so helpful and reassuring to her. Not once has she seen as considerate. She knew she couldn't allow herself to be upset with herself, especially on the island they were one. With that thought, she took a deep breath and placed one hand on Edmund's knee and gave a small smile, "I guess that's why Aslan named you 'King Edmund the Just,' isn't it."

Edmund gave a sad smile and his face softened as he was reminiscing a though. Though for a moment, something sparked in his eyes. A realization of some sort.

"I don't remember telling you that Aslan was the one who gave me that title." He turned his face to the sand.

Kathleen retracted her hand, "That's because you didn't tell me. The books did." She could see Edmund putting the pieces together in his head. "I finished the books that Caspian first gave me a week ago. I asked him if there were any more I could read and he did. I've read the one on King Caspian the First's conquest on Narnia as well as the Dark Age, or at least what could be written for it."

Edmund didn't look up, "So, you know everything?" He was hesitant and asked it as if he was scared of the answered, but Kathleen already guessed he knew.

"As much as I could from a book."

They sat together for a moment in silence. Caspain excused himself and he walked to the rocks and soon disappeared in the night. When Edmund spoke again, several minutes had passed.

"Why didn't you say anything," Edmund was soft and it trembled slightly.

Kathleen moved so she was facing directly in front of Edmund. She had her response planned for a while now. "When you first mentioned about one of the books having to do with you and your siblings, I knew which one you were talking about. You said that you had done something that you were not proud of and that you weren't ready to talk about it with me." She put her hands together and played with the ends of her cuffs. "I didn't want to push into telling me something you weren't ready to talk about. What kind of friend would I be if I put you through that."

Edmund finally looked up to her, "So, you know?"

Kathleen nodded, "I know," she paused and wondered if it would be comforting to Edmund if she put her hand over his, "Aslan gifted you with the title as King Edmund the Just. As well as a long list of others, but I don't he would have done so if he thinks you didn't deserve it."

Edmund closed his eyes for a moment. At first, Kathleen thought that she may have hurt him, but her heart went back to a steady once again as a smile formed on his lips, "You know of my other titles, as well?"

It was Kathleen's turn to close her eyes, "If I'm not mistaken its, 'King Edmund the Just, Duke of the Lantern, Count of the Western Wood and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table.'" When she opened her eyes she could see Edmund covering his mouth with his fist. "Was I that off?" She asked in a laugh.

He shook his head, "No," he moved his fist from his mouth and let out a chuckle of his own, "You're really close. It's actually 'Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, and Knight of the rest of it." Edmund trailed off at the end, making Kathleen smile from ear to ear.

"Oh yes. Pardon me." She retorted in a laugh. Soon Edmund joined with her. Their laughs died down when Caspian returned. He wanted to be in on the joke and when Kathleen retold it to the current King, he couldn't help but smile.

"It is a little wordy." Edmund thought out aloud, "Same goes for Peter if I'm honest."

Kathleen shrugged as she raised her hand and put her thumb and index figure a few centimeters apart. The other two smiled at this. Kathleen propped her right leg up and leaned against it once more, "If I'm being honest, I think that's too much to remember," she paused, "I think I'll just stick with Edmund. The boy I met in Cambridge, who just happened to be a King yet also lives in his Aunt and Uncle's house. I mean, sure he has lived for another fifteen years before, but just helped him become who he is today. And I happened to like being around that person."

Kathleen felt her body tense up as the words left her mouth. She hasn't been that open with anyone. The feeling in her stomach was bigger than before. It was as if it was a growing feeling was against her lungs. She forced herself to take deep long breaths through her nose. This was new. She usually just sits and observes other but that night, she spoke out everything that she was thinking.

Anything is possible in Narnia.

When Edmund spoke, his words brought the biggest smile on her face, "I happen to like being around you too."

"And I happened to like being around both of you."Caspian words brought out a laugh in Kathleen.

Kathleen shook her head as turned to the fire, "How did we get into a conversation like this?"

Caspian shrugged, "We started to talk about you. Trying to see what you were bad at."

Her eyes grow slightly as Edmund continued, "You claimed you name a number of things."

Kathleen unclasped her hands together until to place them on top of each other, "I still can. We can start with Chess."

Edmund whipped his head to her, "Chess?"

Kathleen nodded as she could see Caspian smile, "Yes. I am absolutely rubbish as Chess. I can never remember which way the pieces go. I know the pawn moves one space diagonally to get an enemy piece and a king can move as an 'L' shape but that's it."

"You're thinking of a knight," Edmund corrected, "The knight moves two by one squares while a king can only move one square." Kathleen raised an eyebrow at Edmund. "I happen to be quite good at chess"

"I don't remember reading that in any book," Kathleen said in thought.

"Neither do I," Caspian added.

Edmund thought for a second, "Maybe whoever wrote the texts did deem it as important."

Kathleen tilted her head down. Maybe there are some things that a book can't tell you.

"How about this," began Edmund, "when all of this is over, and we find a way to have Eustace human again, I will teach you how to play chess if you can teach me how to dance properly."

Kathleen thought about this. She wondered if he was serious at first, and for the days that she had been with Edmund on this ship of the Dawn Treader, she knew that he was. Edmund was a good person who kept his word, no matter how small it may be. He may have done things that he is not proud of in the past, but that was all in the past. Kathleen seemed that Edmund has learned from his mistakes. He has grown into a kind and loyal person he is now. And that is a person Kathleen can trust. Someone whom she knew anyone would be lucky to be around, even if they didn't know it.

"It's a plan."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

Kathleen was the first to wake up the following morning. The grains stuck to the sleeves of her tunic, making her remember where in Narnia she was. She tried to ignore the bright sun in the sky by snuggling her head into her make-shift pillow, but it only made it difficult to breathe.

She untucked her head, turned over, and opened her eye. He sight beside her caused her to hold her breath, yet she was still able to feel someone else's.

Beside her was Edmund Pevensie, and he was fast asleep. His eyelashes had bits of sand in them and his body was slightly curled inward, making him look at peace. Kathleen could feel his breath tickle her lips. They were so close that one small movement forward would make their noses touch.

She could feel her face burn up at the though but she did not move. It was a shock to find herself this close to him, but she remained content all the same. Just to lay there next to him was a small bliss, but the after effect of reality swung in. Imagine Edmund's reaction when he woke to find themselves so close to each other. Kathleen's blush when up to her ears.

Careful, Kathleen rolled over to her other side so her back would be facing the boy. Then she slowly sat up and shifted herself to the other side.

She brushed off the grains of her sleeves and looked around her. Everyone was asleep. Eustace was snoring softly while Reepicheep slept beside him. Caspian and Rhine were sleeping across from her, both oblivious to the morning sun which left Lucy and Gael to her far right. They laid by each other, one stirring more than the other.

Kathleen looked at Gael who had turned over her head to one side then to the other. A moment later the young girl sat up slowly. Kathleen let out a yawn as she did so. Gael hadn't seemed to notice her yet, but who could blame her. The older girl didn't even have enough energy to mumble a "good morning." Although, a small jolt went through her when she heard Gael let out a gasp.

Kathleen turned around as quickly as her groggily self could. She turned to the ocean and then to the sky. A wide grin spread across her face as she could see why the little girl gasped. She sat frozen in delight. There is was.

The Blue Star.

Kathleen could hear Gael shaking Lucy to wake up. When she did, Kathleen heard the happy relief in her voice at the sight in front of them. Soon enough Lucy shouting everyone to get up and see what they have hoped for.

Kathleen turned to Edmund who was still sleeping on his side. She nudged him a few times, which seemed to do the trick in getting him up. He looked bewildered at first but his face relaxed as soon as he saw the smile on Kathleen's face. She turned back to the sky and Edmund followed her gaze. By then, everyone was wide awake.

The Blue Star shined bright in the early morning sky. It was low and brighter than the ocean tides. Warm happiness filled Kathleen.

Finally, she thought, a sign for the right direction.

Quickly as they were able, the group packed up their supplies and rowed themselves back to the ship. There was still a question on how Eustace should follow the crew. Obviously, they knew he was going have to fly above and around the Dawn Treader, but the main concern was what would happen if they would need to sail overnight, or if a storm would appear before they arrive at Ramandu's Island. Coriakin said that the Star would lead them to the island, but he did not say how long it would take. Lucy and Edmund held faith that the island would be found soon, but Kathleen was still concerned.

It was decided that if Eustace were the travel above them, he should not have to do so alone. Reepicheep was to ride with him as he is familiar with the ship's signals and wind patterns. Plus, it would be easier for him to jump off Eustace's head and on to the crow's-nest if needed. Kathleen wasn't to keen on not being with Eustace during this time, but she knew it made the most sense.

When they reached the ship and began to make sail, Kathleen couldn't help but wonder every few minutes if Eustace was all right. How were his wings? What would he need to eat when he got hungry? How much will he need to eat? Edmund and Caspian assured her that as long as Reepicheep was with Eustace, he was in great hands. Or feet, for his case. And seeing how they were short a sailor, Kathleen put on herself to take over Reepicheep's responsibilities.

With the approval of both Caspian and Drinian, she stationed herself in the kitchen with the other crewmen who were in charge of the food. Wilter happened to be one of them. Claiming they didn't really need much help, due to the fact there wasn't much to ration, Kathleen noticed how moral hadn't changed much since the days before docking on the volcanic island.

"There's nothin' we can do. The island was a bust! What we gonna do? Eat a nut a day? The only good thing we got left is the porridge, and we're all sick of it." A short man with dark hair peeking out of his blue cap complained. The other two men around him seemed to agree.

Kathleen played with the hem of her tunic, "Well, we still have the fruit from before-"

"They're rotting, sweetheart," said Olmec, the sailor from before. "Apples, oranges, peaches, you name it! They're all goin' bad."

"We got to eat them before they go to waste, but if we do that, then we got nothin' left," added Bernard, who was the Head Cook for the Dawn Treader. "And if we wait any longer, the fruit will be too far gone to stomach. And we can not start serving the crew nuts. It will have them think that it's all we have left," he sighed. "Patience has been dropping low enough as if is. Oh, don't give me that look, Olmec, you know it too!" Kathleen could see Olmec rolled his eyes from the corner of hers.

"Look, we can't throw the food away, but we can't necessarily save it either. If you have any ideas, we'd be happy to hear it, if not. I'm afraid Olmec might be right. There isn't much we can do. Unless we find land that's gifted with barrels of food."

Wilter snorted, "Don't tease with that, Nard. We wouldn't be able to keep ourselves away if that were to happen."

Kathleen stood silent for a moment. She walked to the baskets of food behind Bernard and taking quick mental notes on what was in them. From what she could see, most of the fruit was on the verge of going bad sooner rather than later. There was no way they could waste the food or else they might not make it to the next island, where ever that may be.

The fruits and vegetables stored were pomegranates, broccoli, potatoes, carrots, and squash, peaches, apples, oranges, and pears. Kathleen's mother was the one with the green thumb in her family. Her mother would do the planting while she did the storing. She was currently grateful that that was her only contribute when it came to growing the fruit. All that time in the cabinets was flowing through her head.

She took notice of the items that would perish first, which would be the peaches and order the rest of the food as best as her memory would serve her from fastest rot to slowest.

Olmec scoffed at her silence, "Whatever you're thinkin', I can bet ya we've already tried it, sweetheart,"

Kathleen turned to the men with crossed arms, "You tried giving different combinations in one serving to the crew instead of just one item each? Because if you have, I cannot seem to recall those days." She kept her voiced leveled, trying not to sound hostile to the "nickname" given to her. "If we give a small variety to the crew, first by serving the more perishable fruits, then we won't have to rush in distrusting just one item at a time. We can cut up the food and split them with other crew members and pair them with something else. With that, the crew wouldn't be sick of eating peaches, pears, or porridge for three days. They have different flavors for each ration, so hopefully, that will help a little with the mood at sea."

Bernard looked to her in thought, "So, instead of a ration being an apple for lunch, you're proposing we do a mixture of some kind. Say, slices of apples and oranges with maybe something else?"

Kathleen sent a wide grin, "Exactly!"

The older man turned to the other crewman to see their thoughts. They believed that the idea was intriguing, but there were some questions to be asked.

"How would we know what is the right ration size from one crew member if we are mixing and matching the food?"

"What are we going to do if we end up with leftover slices? We cannot save them. If we did, they'll rot within the hour."

"What about your dragon friend? His ration would be thrice the minitours. What we gonna do about him?"

The young girl adjusted her vest and took a deep breath, "Well, to make sure we continue with the same serving size, we must map out the inventory and each items portion size. With that, we will be able to map out the correct ration size for one person."

"We already have those number's, sweetheart," Olmec said annoyed.

Kathleen pulled on her vest slightly, "So then that part is already done. What we would have to do next is put the numbers together and figure out the protein and calories for the number of slices in fruit and then we can figure out the proper combination for an equal serving size." She didn't realize how quickly she was speaking until she looked up at the men. She seemed to have lost them. "Was that too fast?"

They didn't say anything at first. The three men turned to each other as if mentally asking each other if they understood anything she just said.

Maybe I should stick with one-on-one tutoring sessions. Kathleen thought indirectly.

Bernard nodded aimlessly, "We will have to return to that one, but I think I understand. Real quick though," he pauses, "That word you said, 'Kalo-Ree.' Is that a term from Your World?"

"Yes, uh. In another term I suppose it can mean 'the energy in food,'" Kathleen explained sheepishly. That seemed to ring a bell with the men.

"Alright, what about extras. We can't save 'em and we can't eat 'em. What do you suppose we do?"

Kathleen turned to Olmec, "The answer goes with the first solution. If we know the, uh, energy level for each fruit and vegetable, then we can see what item can match it, then see how many slices of each item we would need."

Olmec nodded, but he didn't seem convinced, "Okay, what about our latest addition. Your friend is a beast with ten times the stomach of us human folk. What's your idea to do about 'im?"

Kathleen gulped as she looked to the stairs that separated herself from her student in the sky. That was the question that swirled around her mind. Her first thought was the first from the ocean, but then she realized that she hadn't seen any of the crew fishing while on the Dawn Treader.

"Is there anything wrong with the fish?" Kathleen asked as she tried to remember that last time she ate meat.

Olmec shrugged, "Not unless you want to risk an attack by the Eastern Sea People."

"I'm sure we aren't even close to their borders," Wilter countered playfully. The shorter man didn't seem to take it.

"We don't even know where we are! How far is this supposed island? That star in the sky is hundred ways up. We prob'ly going to tip off the edge of the sea before we find this Ramandu's land. 'Nd I rather jump ship to the Sea People rather than sail another week on this bloody ship!"

The port was quiet except for the calls on the crewmen one wall over, who were rowing the ship onward.

Barnard lowered his voice, "Now let's not lose our heads. That star in the sky is a good sign, Olmec. We all know that. I'm sure that the island isn't more than a few days away. We'll search there for anything edible. Until then, we'll keep our hands and minds busy with this mix and match idea," He looked to the baskets behind himself, "We'll start with the ones that are quicker to go bad then for from there. The four of us will do a quick count of what we have. Then we'll go back to see the ration sizes for each item then see what will pair well with each other. Are we all in agreement?" Kathleen and Wilter nodded while Olmec mumbled a "Fine."

That is was they did for the next two days. Is was easy to count the goods they had left. Between the four of them, it took fifteen minutes. What took the longest was figuring out what food combinations were equal to the one ration size as they were serving before. It was also a matter of which foods were going bad quicker and which foods went well together.

Bernard allowed Kathleen to work on the numbers of how much slices should be made of each product as well as how many there should be for each serving size. The Head Cook had a book of information on his person about all known benefits that each item had. He was telling Kathleen everything and anything that could be remotely helpful to her in figuring out the solution.

She made the commitment to spend most of her time in the kitchen, hoping a solution will come to her while surrendering herself with the situation. She was in her element with all the numbers flying in her head. Each night she would go to her hammock only to write down everything she learned. It was as if her teachers sent her an equation that required all the formulas she has learned in order to solve it. The possibilities seemed endless. There were so many variables to be considered. On the third day back into the kitchen, she didn't even realize Olmec was standing by her side, looking impatient.

He tried to get her attention, but it wasn't until he tapped on the wood by her ear that she flinched. Looking at him, she couldn't help but move away slightly. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Olmec crossed his arms, "As a ma'er of fact, I did. We need this stuff to figure out new food distribution and get approval before we land on this supposed island. So if you can figure this dilemma you created before we all die of scurvy, that would be great." His voice grew rough and almost seemed hostile. Kathleen didn't want to think about not finding a solution for the crew, and her gut was telling her it would be worse if she couldn't find one in the hour.

What was the punishment for hurting another sailor at sea in Narnia?

Kathleen turned to see if anyone was around, and sadly there wasn't. Wilter and Bernard were called for extra hands for the oars as seeing the wind has left them. The ship wasn't moving, and neither was Olmec. She gulped as she knew she was on her own, "I'm working on the equation as efficiently as I can. I need to make sure that the proper combinations of rotten food to preserved food is right and I have to make sure that there won't be any-"

"Shut it, sweetheart. I know what you're tryin' ta pull." he interrupted, "You may have everyone fooled, but I won't have it with ya. I know you're only here to making yaself look good in front of the High King." Kathleen's eyes went wide at his words. "Yea, don't think we haven't noticed. I bet all this talk is just that. Talk. In reali'y, you don't know what you're going. That's why it's takin' you so long. You just going by the whatever fantastical thought that comes to your head. That's prob'ly why you read all those books of yours. None of these are your ideas, are they." Kathleen felt a breath get caught in her throat, not knowing what to say. Her fist clenched Bernard's notebook tightly, her knuckles now white. "All these 'ideas' are just passing's in a story. Ones where the princess and the prince live 'appily ever after." Kathleen didn't notice she was being backed up until her back hit the shelves. She could see the facial hair on Olmec's face as he glared at her. "I have to break your heart, sweetheart, but there are more important things in life then your idea of 'romance'. 'Specially when out at sea. So do yourself a favor and-"

He didn't get to say the end of that sentence, and Kathleen was grateful for that. She was also grateful for that moment she was next to the shelves for she had something to hold on to as the ship lunged forward, sending Olmec and most likely half of the crew crashing to the floor.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**I am so sorry for the delay. I'm trying to get more hour in at work because I am getting ready to transfer from a two-year to a four-year. It's exciting but also nerve wreaking. Next chapter won't be for awhile as work and school continue, but be happy to know that part of it is already written. Thank for the support of reads and favorites for this story. Kathleen and I ready appreciate it.**

 **Stay Brilliant -K.D.P.**

All over the ship, Kathleen could hear the surprised yelps from the crew. Scattered clangs and rattles echoed from above deck as Kathleen held on to the shelves for balance. The floor hatch door that had been propped opened was now snapped shut as a man came tumbling through the opening and down the stairs. Baskets fell over as oranges and potatoes rolled on the floor. There was a small sense of panic as the men scurry themselves up.

Kathleen rushed to the man that had fallen from the stairs as Olmec climbed the steps to see why the sudden motion. A wave of relief washed over her as the man was slowly sitting up by the time she knelt down to him. Unfortunately, her mind wasn't out of the woods yet. The half of the crew that was stationed in the port gathered around the steps, waiting to see what Olmec was seeing.

"What we hit?" called out Bernard. Immediately after, cheers could be heard from above the floorboard. Confused looks spread below deck.

"We didn't hit anything," Olmec chuckled, "It's that Dragon Boy. He's pulling the ship. He's bringing us forward!" He laughed at this then joined in the cheers with the rest of the crew, then the men blow followed with their yells. Soon enough everyone on the ship was calling out their hoorays as the ship glided forward with the help of Eustace.

Kathleen smiled with pride at the realization that her student had taken initiative. She knew that Eustace was more than how he chose to act. Maybe it took something to begin for him to act on his more gratifying qualities, and nothing is bigger than turning into a dragon. It was great that the other's could see it too.

She helped the man up to his feet and lead his where the ship's healing equipment was. She didn't get a chance to ask for his name due to the fact the happy talks were silenced by an irritated yell.

"You've got to be joking!" The voice said. Kathleen identified it immediately. As rest of the crew had fallen back to their duties aboard, she hurried back to the kitchen, Kathleen could spot Olmec sitting on the floor with a basket in hand, and he did not look too pleased.

"This is great. This is just fantastic!" Olmec's tone said otherwise. Wilter and Bernard rushed in.

"What's with the yell, Ollie? trip over your feet again?"

Olmec shot daggers, "Why don't you use your eyes instead of your mouth, Willie?"

Wilter raised his hands in defense and looked at the mess by his feet. The smile on his face was wiped cleans as he realized what was on the floor.

"Oh no," He said in a whisper.

Taking a step back, Kathleen followed his eyesight and saw why this was no laughing matter. On the floor were two smashed peaches and a few crushed oranges. Juices and the inside were spilled on to the wooden floor, leaving a citrus scent in the small space what was for the food.

Smashed goods were the last thing that needed to happen to the crew. They on edge as much as it is. Even with Eustace pulling them along, there is no telling how they would react if they find out some of there limited supplies had been made into mush.

Kathleen sighed as she went on her knees and picked up one of the oranges. She could practically taste the juices that were running down hand. Suddenly, a solution began to form in her head.

"This just great," The shorter small said sarcastically as he picked up the remainder of the food, "It's bad enough that we don't know how long we got before we find land, now we have to reset our rations, and no thanks to Little Miss Sweetie, we are no close to finding out how-!" He stopped abruptly as looked at Kathleen, "Now why you smilin'? You do realize how serious this is?"

Kathleen's smile grew bigger as she stared between the orange in her hand and the peaches on the floor. "Yes!" She said excitedly. Wilter was about to ask why she seemed so happy about the situation, but she didn't give him a chance. He mind began to go on a run.

"Of course! How did I not think of this before? Peaches aren't easy to cut anyway. They turn to mash the longer they're out. And the oranges! Goodness, I've limiting myself to think that they could only be served in slices. But you can do more than that with oranges; you can make orange juice! Now, of course, we can't make a ration size of orange juice for each of the crew members, that would make them go faster than we can blink. But was can add the same juice to something else."

Kathleen stood up and stretched out her hands as if it was obvious. When no one replied, she revealed her train of thought once again. "The porridge! We can add a small amount of orange juice to the porridge to give it actual flavor. That way the sailors will have a small wake up call in the morning. Hopefully, that will put them in a better mood, too. And it wouldn't even be that much juice needed due to the fact that orange is a naturally strong flavor.

"And we can do the same for the peaches! We add them to the breakfast serving and instead of two scoops or morning porridge, it would have to be-" Kathleen paused, trying to see the numbers in her head.

Bernard beat her to it. "One scoop and a half with a spoon full of peaches."

Kathleen jumped excitedly, "Yes! Exactly."

Wilter nodded, "You know what, that just might work. But what of the other food. Do we still combine them?"

Kathleen nodded quickly as she reached for the notebook, "We can! If I'm being honest, I think it was the peaches that were making it difficult, being how quickly they usually go. I mean, it's a miracle how long the rest of the fruit lasted. In my World, they should have rotted a long time again and-" She stopped talking as she heard chuckles.

Kathleen turned to see Olmec shaking his head as he continued to laugh, "That's your big plan? Peaches and porridge? Well, ain't that a laugh in a half." He stood up with the basket in hand and placed it back on the shelf.

Barnard narrowed his eyes at his crewmate, "Sometimes the best solutions are seen in the most simple yet unexpected ways."

Olmec rolled his eyes, "As interesting as it sounds, you still have to get approval from the Captian and the King."

Wilter turned his head to the Head Cook, "He's right. You need to tell them. Now."

Bernard stood silent for a moment then face each of the three individually. He stared at Kathleen for the longest, who wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not. "I won't be the one to tell the Captian," He said calmly, "You will," This caused herself and Olemc to give out confused, "What?"

Kathleen pointed at herself, "You want me to tell Caspian and Drinian?"

Bernard just to her, "Yes. It was your idea, therefore it is your responsibility to share them," Kathleen stared at the notebook, "The worse they could say is no."

She took a breath and nervously nodded. "Alright. I'll go see them now, see what they say." She slowly stepped away from the group and made her way to the stairs. She was ready to push up the hatch when Olmec spoke loudly to Bernard.

"Are we sure we want to send her on her own for this. This isn't casual conversation. This is for the well-bein' of our crew."

She could hear Wilter scoff, "Since when did you care for 'the well-being of our crew,'"

"Since I became a part of the crew," Olmec huffed, "Look, all I'm saying is that she don't know no protocol or nothin'. We better go with her and make sure she don't screw it up."

Kathleen squeezed the book in hand as Bernard thought out loud, "Well, that's true. About the not knowing protocol. Maybe-"

"You're right, Ollie," Kathleen said as she took a step down, "I'm not sure of the proper way to go about this. I've read about certain business propositions for classes, but nothing like this," She paused as if in thought, "How about you come with me and guide me? Besides, I don't think all of us would have a need to be there. Just one to explain the plan to Caspian, Drinian, and Edmund."

Olmec crossed his arms on the last name, "We didn't say anything about having to tell King Edmund about the proposal."

Kathleen placed the book in front of her chest, "Oh! You didn't? My mistake."

She saw Olmec give an, "I told you so," look to the two men. Pretending that she didn't notice she pushed open the hatch to the open ocean air.

The breeze was magnificent against her slightly sweaty skin. Kathleen was able to see Dragon Eustace pulling the ship with his tail wrapped around the lookout point of the ship. A warmth of pride swelled in her, but it was short lived due to the sight of Drinian walking to her.

"Everything alright in the port?" He asked her.

A scruffy voice responded for her, "Yeah, e'erything is alright down there, but listen, Captain. We cooks got a proposal and it requires an audience with you and the King."

Drinian raised an eyebrow, "And what does this proposal intel?"

Kathleen opened her mouth to explain, but Olmec beat her to it, "It intel's 'bout the ration."

Drinian dropped his expression, "Very well," he took a quick look to Kathleen then back to Olmec, "Follow me." The two did as they were told.

Kathleen followed behind the older men as they made their way to the back of the ship. If memory serves her correctly, they were on their way to Lucy's and Gael's cabin. Passing the narrow hallway, she noticed Drinian's cabin was open. She took note of Lucy and Gael in the room, picking up fallen supplies. Not needing to distract herself, she mentally told herself to see them after her "audience with the King".

They reached the door at the end of the hall. Drinian knocked twice before saying, "Your Majesties." Kathleen took mind at the plural usage.

Caspian called them. Kathleen saw that both Edmund and Caspian seemed to have reluctant looks on their faces but that changes quickly when they noticed Kathleen and another crewmember behind the Captain.

"What was it?" Caspain asked with a hint of concern.

Drinian gestured to Kathleen and Olmec who were now standing in the center of the room, "These two wish to have an audience with us. The topic involving the rations aboard."

The two Kings turned to each other, then to the two sailors in front of them.

"Was seems to be the problem," Edmund asked as he turned to his other World friend.

Kathleen turned to Olmec, waiting for his to speak out like he's done before. When he made it clear that he was keeping his mouth shut, she held in a scoff. Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward while trying to hold in a smirk. She set her legs in the fourth position and her arms in the fifth by her side, "There may not be a problem anymore. I've come up with a plan that can elongate our produce while at the same time creating a seemingly invisible boost of patience to the crew all by just mixing new flavors in the kitchen."

For the next five minutes, Kathleen walked the boys through every idea, example, argument, and counter-argument in a way that would make her English teacher's proud. The gentlemen sat silently as she elaborates on the benefits that would come with the simple change of adding juice to breakfast.

As she spoke, Kathleen ignored the side looks the Drinian was giving Olmec. She also tried to hold her smile at the end. Olmec hadn't had one input throughout her explanation and she was dying to see his face.

"That's brilliant, Kathleen," Edmund said a moment after she finished.

Kathleen beamed as she held her head high and the gentlemen if they questions. When the two Kings didn't say anything, Drinian took it upon himself to address an elephant in the room.

"Is there anything you would like to add, Mr. Kele. Seeing as you've been standing there since we walked in."

Kathleen took a big step back and moved her feet back into the fourth position. She took a side glance at Olmec. He was biting his lower lip in an attempt to, what looks like to stop himself from frowning. She couldn't hold back her grin.

"Actually, Captain, Olmec is here to make sure I didn't, what was it," she paused, "'Screw it up?' Seeing as I don't know "nothing" about protocol, I asked him to accompany me in order to make sure I did everything right."

"And did she?" Drinian asked, catching on.

Olmec wrinkled his nose, "To a 'T', Captain."

Caspian leaned back into his chair, "Well, it seems those extra books I gave you lead you the right way."

Kathleen could see Edmund trying to hold back a laugh with his hand over his mouth. She shared a smile with the boys, "I would seem so."

She took a moment to absorb the proud feeling she created for herself. She cleared her thought and remained in her "professional" position. "Well gentlemen, this is our proposal. What do you think?"

The three men opposite of turned to each other.

"I believe you know where I stand," Edmund said with a knowing smile. Kathleen could see Olmec rolling his eyes. She ignores him and gave her friend a grateful closed-lip smile.

"Drinian?" Caspian asked. Kathleen found her fist clutching her vest. To her, Drinian's opinion had more impact on her. It was mostly because she had seen Caspian take his words more into account than anything. If the King put's that much trust into the ship's Captian, than so will she.

She held her breath as Captian Drinian opened his mouth, "You're certain you thought of everything?" He asked in an unreadable face.

Olmec dropped his shoulders, "What do you thi-" his sarcastic tone was cut off by the Captian's stare. Olmec averted his eyes.

Drinian turned back to Kathleen, awaiting her answer.

Kathleen released the hold on her vest and straightened her shoulders. "All possible variables, Sir."

He was quiet again. The young girl stood still, mind growing anxious as the silence drew on.

"This will work, Your Majesty."

"Excellent. Then change for the proposal will be effective as soon as possible."

Relief and pride washed over Kathleen as Caspian spoke. The feeling reminded her of post-show warmth, as well as a bubbly feeling she has been getting in her stomach as of recently. The feeling was welcoming none the less.

She turned Edmund to see him looking back. The smile on his face was just as warm and welcoming. She smiled back at him as Caspian went on."

"Priorities will follow as usual; we look for food while searching on anything that may have to do with the Lords. Drinian, please have Kathleen and Olmec, and the other men to create meal plans while we continue searching for land."

"Actually, Your Majesty," Drinian said with the smallest hint of a smile. "I was on my way when these two found me. Land has been spotted. Ramandu's Island, to be exact."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

As Kathleen and Olmec told Bernard and Wilter about the approval. They turned ecstatic when the two of them said that land had been spotted. As quickly as their feet could take them, the four kitchen crew carried baskets to the long boats. Kathleen made sure to return Bernard's notebook to him as he set up the supplies to the boat. When doing so, she realized how many empty baskets and creates fill the boat, while the rest of the crew weighed anchor and got their supplies ready to scout Ramandu's Island.

At every turn, Kathleen could see someone putting an extra speed in his step while getting ready to depart. The crewmen were actually speaking to each once again, and more than to just say a command. They were assisting each other when one was struggling. They were supporting a door open when someone was leaving the port. They were giving extra power to lift the boats off the ship and onto the ocean. The sadness of this to Kathleen was the soft knocking in the back of her head saying that they crewmen were only doing what they were supposed to do.

Still, she let the soft knocking disappear as Edmund called her to their shared longboat with his sister, Caspian, and Drinian.

As soon as the crew was lowered to the ocean, the rowed anxiously towards the island.

Kathleen had one basket in her arms as her thoughts began to wonder what was on the island behind her. The greenery was overgrown. The sun only showcased how many trees there were. The bushes of leaves were raised on different heights and were pressed against each other. The only thing that wasn't covered in green was stone pillars in the middle of the lush forest. It peaked out just enough where you would forget it was there if you turned away.

"Kathleen," Caspian called her attention away from the island. "I need you to help Bernard and the others in collecting food. We need to execute your plan as soon as possible. Find what you can and meet us if you are able."

Kathleen sat a little taller and nodded.

"Plan?" Lucy asked when turning to Caspian. "What plan?"

Drinian answered with a chuckle, "Your friend here has come up with a solution about our food supply shortage. I can fore long or supplies and findings if it works."

"I will work," Kathleen said, "I'm sure of it."

"How so? What's the plan?" Lucy asked as she leaned forward slightly. It was then Kathleen remembered she was meant to see Lucy and Gael after her proposal. Drinian told the Kings about finding Ramandu's Island and everything was filed in a rush. She didn't even see if they were still in the cabin when Olmec and herself left.

"To put it shortly," The oldest girl began, "if we were to combine different fruits together, let's say apples and oranges, we can use fractions to find the ration number for the crew. This way, we can serve the food that would go bad first, instead of one item at a time. Also, we would have different flavors every few days or even every other day. The crew won't get sick of eating the same lunch day after day and we would be using what we already have."

"I don't think Olmec expected your motion to come out so flawlessly," Edmund said somewhat amused. "It was as if he didn't think you would be so prepared."

Kathleen couldn't help but to scrunch her nose, "I think it was a little more than that. I think he was trying to prove a point," she paused, remembering his words in the kitchen, "and I think so was I.

"He assumed I was something I'm not. It let it bother me more than I should have allowed. So much so that I didn't even think how bad it must have made his lot. Yet, even now I don't regret it. I don't know. Maybe I was a little too harsh when trying to prove him wrong."

"Don't let his sour face get to you, lass," Drinian said with half a smile, "Olmec may have a harsh way of putting his point across, but he'll be one of the first to defend anyone on this ship before himself."

Caspian contested, "Yes. Reepicheep said that after himself, he was the first one to volunteered to rescue us from the Lone Islands." He turned over his shoulder to see how far they were from the island. He did a quick once over then let out a small yet play scoff. "And he was the first one to offer you four clothing when I asked for spares. That's his vest and tunic," he motioned his head to Kathleen then to Edmund, "and those are his trousers if memory serves me correctly."

Kathleen let her back rest against the head of the boat as the warm bubble formed in her stomach. This time she felt it all the way to her throat. "What happened?"

"The sea plays nasty tricks on the mind. Especially when traveling for so long with as much as we have. Plus with him being around it and not being able to eat it. I'm surprised it didn't put him on edge sooner." Drinian turned his head a boat that was two away from their own.

The talked about the man had his eyes on the island in front of them. His stoic face left no question to the other's mind. His faces and arms were tense but his eyes were drooped. His jaw was clenched as himself, Bernard, Wilter, and two other crew members rowed forward.

Kathleen cascaded her eyes downward. He must have thought she wasn't doing as much as she could, seeing he lent us his clothes and risked his life to have them. Edmund, Caspain, and Lucy had proper training. Thinking back, the five-minute lesson Caspain gave her must have looked like a joke compared to what the other's could do with a sword. Still, it was better than nothing.

Thinking back to her fights on the Lone Island, she had gotten lucky. If it wasn't for Caspian trusting her with a sword, she probably would have resorted to using anything and everything from ballet to defend herself. Here is the young woman who enjoys having her nose stuck in a book and has been doing exactly that for a portion while on the Dawn Treader. Everyone else works while she reads up about the past. He must have thought she wasn't worth it the clothes or the rescue.

She turned back to his boat.

He must have felt eyes on his. Olmec turned his head to Kathleen. She could have sworn that she seen him clenched his jaw even more. He averts his eyes and turned back to the island, leaving Kathleen to wonder what was going on inside his head.

Kathleen tilted her head to one side then turned around. They were getting closer to Ramandu's island, and although the sun had hours left until it set, she could see how difficult it will be when excavating the area. She turned back to the other and remember something else Olmec said. "Earlier, he mentioned something of the 'Eastern Sea People'. Who are they?"

The boat felt stiff with tension. Kathleen could practically touch it. Half of it was from those who wanted to know the answer. The other half was because they already knew.

"In what way?" Caspain asked, choosing his words carefully.

Kathleen played with the end of her left sleeve, "Nothing kind. His words made me think that they weren't the sweetest of people." She paused, thinking of how to share her words without concerning her friends. Or betraying Olmec in his time of doubt. "He just said that he would rather be in their company."

The two men shared of sober look. The other's took notices.

"Who are the Eastern Sea People?" Lucy asked in a worrisome tone.

Drinian sighed lowly, "The Eastern Sea People are some of the most dangerous and fiercest of creatures, Your Majesty. They may look lovely to the eye, but they are far more than that. They have the ability to lure men; make them fall in love with them, or even with the under-sea kingdom itself. Could make you jump over-board just because they can."

"Another one of your 'Tall Tales,' Captain?" Edmund asked hopefully.

Caspain shook his head, "Unfortunately Ed, he speaks the truth."

"Aye. If he was speaking of those Sea People," he paused as a sorrowful look took over his gaze, "then I begin to pity the man's mind."

The two Pevensies and the young Lewis girl mirrored his look. Kathleen gave out a shaky breath as she turned over to the island. She licked her lips and gulped, "We've almost reached shore. Another minute of rows ought to do it."

She was happy the other took a change of topic. When they did reach land, she took a few looks to Olmec while collecting supplies. Has the journey really been that torturous for the sailors? For him? Kathleen tried to keep in mind that the rest of the crew had been sailing for sometime before herself and the others joined. He probably had a family who he hasn't seen in months, whereas for herself, she would go back to her world as if no time at all has passed.

Her mind went to her family. Father, Brother. Mother. How long as it's seen since she'd seen them all together? She had officially lost track of how long she had been in Narnia. More than one month for sure. Or... at least she thinks she was sure.

"All right, sweetheart. I know I ain't the most handsome mug to look at, but that don't mean you get to stare."

Kathleen blinked rapidly, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to." She tapped on the basket in hand, "My mind just wandered off."

Olmec groaned, "Yeah, I bet it did." He shook his head and following the rest of the crew who went ahead. "Now hurry up before we get left behind."

Kathleen huffed as she jogged to catch with him, trying to keep herself relaxed in the process. "Listen, I wanted to ask if everything is all right with you."

The sand from shore had slowly disappeared into patches of grass. Sooner rather than later, trees surround the group. The older man didn't avert his eyes ahead of him. "Couldn't be better." His was curt with his words.

A lie if Kathleen ever saw one. "Are you sure? You seem..." She couldn't think something that seemed appropriate. She had only known Olmec for a few days so she wouldn't exactly call him a close crewmate. Yet, on the other hand, it would be quite disrespectful if she ignored him completely when he is feeling abrasive, especially if she felt somewhat responsible as to why.

"What sweetheart? Spit it out," He demanded.

She huffed again, this time testly, "Off and distant. You seem off and distant."

Olmec scoffed, "Well don't feel too special, sweetheart. That's just me."

Kathleen tightened her grip on her basket and lowered her voice into a harsh whisper. "Will you stop calling me that! I'm not your 'sweetheart'. I have a name."

"Don't take any offense to this," he said flatly, "but I hadn't had chance to learn it," Olmec still didn't turn to her. "And I don't think it matter's now, seeing as you're prob'ly just going to go back to your readin' nook as soon as e'erythin' is done."

Kathleen's mouth set in a hard line. Without out thinking, she took a step in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "My name is Kathleen Diane Lewis and I do not like the way you have been treating me. I'm sorry I didn't pick up my share of work earlier, but a bigger person would not throw it in my face when I already know what I need to do. I've been trying to help as much as I can and I am sorry I didn't do it sooner. I get that you're upset, but that does not give you the right to treat me poorly. I am part of this crew so the least I will ask from you is to treat me respectfully."

His eyes widen. The two were now behind from the others, not that Kathleen had noticed. She was angry. More so than she had been with Edmund on Dragon Island, except this time, she had the right to be.

The older man darted his eyes away from the young girl as a muscle in his jaw twitched, "So what, you expectin' an apology of some kind."

Kathleen shifted her weight from one foot to another impromptuly. "Well," she began, not being fully prepared for a question, "I wasn't 'expecting'." She hesitated, "I just thought you wouldn't act as if anyone was lesser than yourself." He didn't say anything. His eyes still adverted to the trees that now cover their head.

She dropped her head slightly and took a step to the side. She turned to where the crew was and did a double take. Edmund stood 50 yards ahead of them while the rest were nowhere to be seen. He stood there patiently waiting for the two of them. Kathleen supposed it was he could let the two of them to the others, but when Kathleen caught his eye it was as if he was asking her a question, _Are you okay?_

She turned back to the sailor behind her. His eyes were cast downward as he chewed on his bottom lip. Not believing that the conversation with her crewmate would go any further, she walked forward.

"Come on," she sighed to herself, "We should go before the other's are out of our sight."

There were a few a steps a crushing leaves before Olmec spoke, "You're wrong on that part." Kathleen stopped and turned to him. His eyes still looking down, but sadness clouded his feature. "I know that I ain't better than anyone else, and I don't pretend to be either."

Kathleen's mouth parted while she stood there dumbstruck. She glanced quickly to Edmund, lifting her left-hand half-way up. When he nodded, she turned back to Olmec. She could see the corners of his mouth lift as he was now looking up, taking notice of the silent conversation between the teenagers.

"I have been a sailor for most of my life. I've read history and been a part of it. I know I got what it takes ta be at sea and what needs to be done ta survive. I've done plenty of my share. But you? You been on the Dawn Treader for barely a month an' not only manage did ya learn ta fight with a sword, but ya manage to find your friend in an unknown island, buy time with the Dufflepuds, and figure out how to prolongate our rations, all on your own."

Kathleen's face paled, "If I'm being honest, my fighting skills could use some work."

Olmec shrugged his shoulders, "I ain't arguing with you there, sweetheart- I mean Kathleen." He was quite again for a moment. "I don't mean ta treat ya disrespectful, but it asounds me that someone like yourself, a younging whose never step foot on a ship has been able to do all that you done."

It was quiet for a moment. Kathleen didn't know how to continue. She lightly drummed her fingers on the basket. "I've read stories about lands and life like yours. Stories about far off islands, daring swordfights, spells, and royalty. Everything I've done was because of something I've learned. Wither it have been fictional or otherwise. And, I think it was mostly luck. No, it was definitely luck, at least for the fighting and the time buying, but it was as if something was guiding me to use that knowledge. I'm sorry if you felt I was trying to take the easy way out, but know that it wasn't the case."

Olmec sighed and narrowed his eye, "You think someone was guiding you?"

Kathleen shrugged her shoulders, "Or something. But whatever it may be. I just hope we could still work together even though our methods of learning to get a task done are different." She held out her hand.

"And I hope you understand that even though I may be 'off and distant,' you won't take it per'sonally." Olmec stretched out his hand and shook Kathleen's.

"Deal," agreed Kathleen. "Now, let's go to Edmund so he can lead you to the others."

"About that. There's just two things I gotta say before we head to the others." The older sailor stated as let go of her hand and put up his index and middle finger. "One: Wilter is known for givin' nicknames, so don't be surprised when that time comes. And two," he sighed as ashamed of himself of what he was about to say, "Keep the gawkin' between you and the King of Old to a minimum. It's sickening that you two don't realize how obvious it is on the ship."

Kathleen felt her cheeks turn pink, "I do not gawk at Edmund!"

Olmec scoffed while walking past her, "Yeah, an he don't gawk at you." His voice dripped with sarcasm as Kathleen stood rooted in her place.

She didn't gawk at him. She didn't gawk at anyone. Sure, maybe she would stare at him when he wasn't looking because those in moments he seemed the most focus and attentive at his task, but she wouldn't call that "gawking". That was something different! Right? And Edmund would gawk at her. There would be reason to. What would he be doing? Stare at his as she reads?

Kathleen turned around, wanting to know what Olmec meant but he was making his way away from not only her, but Edmund as well. The Just King was walking towards her while he watched Olmec disappeared around the trees. She ducked her head down as she realized that Edmund might have heard what she called out. Her cheeks felt warm.

"Are you okay?" Edmund asked once he was close enough space where he knew Kathleen would be comfortable, "I couldn't hear what you said, but it sounded like he was giving you hard time."

Kathleen let out a breath of relief, hiding it by a laugh, "Actually, I think it was me who was giving him a hard time." She turned up to time, praying that the relief and the shadows of the trees hid her flustered face. "But, uh, yes. I am okay."

Edmund smiled, "Good. That's good," his face dropped slightly, "I mean, not that it should matter to me. I mean- it does matter, but you shouldn't feel obligated to say anything if you didn't want to. I just," he paused as he dropped his head. As he let out a sigh and a smile, he said, "I just thought I'd see how you were doing."

Kathleen felt the sides of her mouth tilt up more and more with each passing heartbeat. It wasn't long before she showcased a wide-grinning but quickly turned to a close lip smile when Edmund looked up to her. "That's very generous of you, Ed. Thank you."

Edmund tilted his head to one side, "I don't think I ever heard you call me Ed before."

Kathleen's eyes widen. "No," she said trying to think back, "I-I don't think I have. If you don't like me calling you, just say the word and you won't hear it from me." Her words came out in a rush. Trying to recall her time in the Scrubb house, only Lucy would call her brother by his shortened name. Not even Mrs. Alberta would call him Ed. Maybe it was a close family thing? The only other expectation to this she could think of is Caspian, in which she remembers the time on Dragon Island and recently when paddling to the shore when he called Edmund 'Ed'.

"No, no," he said taking the smallest step towards her, "It's okay. I was just surprised, that's all," He paused again. "I like it." With those three words, her panic was quickly washed away.

The two stood there relieved with one another. It felt like a breath of fresh air in a once suffocating room. They mirrored a small smile, content with where they were at the moment.

"We should, uh, catch up with the others," Kathleen said, not looking away.

Edmund nodded slowly, "Of course. We don't want to get left behind."

Kathleen mimicked his actions, "Of course."

And so they two teenagers went on to catch up with the others, both grateful to the minimal amounts of sunlight from the vastly covered trees.


End file.
